Secrets Collecting Dust
by Lyndrew
Summary: Katniss finally lets someone break down the walls she's built since her father's death, but can she handle it when secrets from her past come back to haunt her? What happens when everything is not as it seems? Will she still trust Peeta enough to be with him or will the truth destroy everything? AU Modern Day...Rated M for Lemons and Language...R R Please!
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know Finnick, why am I doing this again?"

"Because it's a shitload of money and all you have to do is get to know a chick." I looked at his bright green eyes, his smirk was especially twisted after reviewing our latest case with me.

"But you're the one who usually does this, not me. Plus, you typically don't have to 'friend' the target, you just get to stand back and take pictures and report back to the client. This particular client not only wants me to trail her, but get to know her as well…make her talk about her past. I don't know…I don't even really work here! I just do the books and behind the scenes research to get a little extra cash." I flopped down in one of his empty chairs in his tiny office, my blonde hair sweeping into my eyes-I'll have to get it cut before I meet her.

"Yeah, but you heard him, she would see right through me." He wiggled his eyebrows in a flirty way and I just laughed knowing how devious my best friend could be towards the opposite sex. "They wanted someone genuine, apparently they believe she'll be a hard nut to crack. But if that's the case they should have chosen me for this assignment, I can crack the hardest nuts!" I looked at him before shaking my head.

"That. Right there. That's what they were talking about." He let out a boisterous laugh. "Let me see the file on her again." It would have been the 100th time I'd looked at it, but I was so nervous. Finn slid the manila folder across his desk and I picked it up and opened it slowly. There wasn't much. An outdated pictured of a gap tooth girl who was smiling brightly. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and they were the clearest set of gray eyes I'd ever seen. Two braids fell on each side of her shoulder and I couldn't tell from the picture if her hair color was a dark brown or black. She appeared to be about eleven years old but we were informed she would now be almost twenty-five. Other than her name being Katniss Everdeen we didn't have much to go on. Finnick was the best private eye in town, but he ran a small operation and there wasn't a lot of technology to our disposal. When I Googled her name, it appeared she wasn't married and working for the large Botanical Research Facility nestled in the much larger city next door to our town of Panem. I was planning on starting at the research facility. "How do you think I can get into her place of employment?"

"Bring a classroom to tour the facility. Places love to bring in young minds to get them excited about shit that isn't exciting so these young minds will grow up and do the boring shit they trained them to love." Finnick was knotting his piece of rope he kept at his desk as he spoke.

"Bitter much?"

"I don't understand how people can do those 9 to 5 jobs inside all day. I remember I went to a 'research facility' when I was a kid with my class. It had the opposite effect on me. Instead of being wide-eyed and impressed at all the shiny surroundings I was horrified at the zombies walking around holding paperwork and a cup of coffee." I had to shake my head again, Finnick was definitely his own man.

"Well I guess that's why you do what you do and I like to do what I do." I closed the file and began to think about how I can scrounge up a classroom of kids to take to her work.

"How is the bakery-thing going?" He set the rope down and folded his hands on top of his desk. I knew that meant he wanted a serious answer.

"Oh it's going. Actually, with this latest job I'll have saved enough to buy out my brother's shares of the bakery and it will finally be all mine to do as I please. After saving for almost ten years of working part time there and here I finally get to see my dream come true." I smiled to myself as I thought about all the changes I'd make once it was unequivocally mine.

"I still think it's fucked up that you have to buy them out when they don't do shit with that place. You're the only one in your family that even cares about it, besides your dad I guess, and you put the work in-not them."

"It's all for legal purposes, and when my mom died and dad retired, it was left to all three of us so it's only fair I buy out their portion. It is a part of their history too." I shrugged my shoulders, there was nothing I could about it and I had the money now-or at least I would when I befriended this Katniss girl-and the bakery would be all mine.

"You're one of a kind Peeta. One of a kind." He chuckled quietly and picked his rope back up.

I walked up the steps of the school and looked around. It hadn't changed much in the 20 years or so it had been since I last attended Panem Elementary. The halls were still littered with punchy posters of upcoming events and the lockers looked dingy and oppressing. I knew Delly's classroom would be towards the front of the hall since she taught 5th graders when suddenly I heard her singsongy voice echo from nearby.

"And then if we replace this verb with this…" She spotted me through the narrow window in the door and clapped her hands together and squealed as she dragged me into the classroom. "Oh kids! What a treat! This is my good friend Mr. Mellark! He owns the bakery downtown, Mellark Bakery. I'm sure many of you have had a cupcake or cookie from there at some point." Her enthusiasm was overwhelming and I could see the shell-shocked look on all the children's faces. It must be intense to be in a classroom with Delly for hours at a time. I nodded nervously at the class and I saw a few of the girls wave back smiling at me, I quickly turned my head back to Delly.

"Um, sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to see if you wanted to take your class to the Botanical Research Facility in The Capital? I have to go for, a…uh job…and yeah it would be fun to take the kids don't you think?" I tried saying this quietly so if she thought the idea was terrible I wouldn't have the kids chiding me as well, but she smacked her desk and I took a step back.

"Excellent idea Mr. Mellark! I'll have the school secretary set it up with the research center and I'll get permission slips out. What do you think class? Who wants to see how a botanical research center operates?" I turned to see them nod their heads slowly, looking bored. "It's in The Capital!" With that last part I saw a more eager response. Panem wasn't a dirty small town by any means, but The Capital had the hustle and bustle of a large city complete with all the new trends in fashion and food. I never wanted to live there myself, but I can understand the draw for some people.

"Ok, well I have to head out Del, uh I mean Ms. Cartwright. But just text me when you get the details and I'll join you."

Her smile seemed to spread to her ears and she nodded so furiously that I wanted to steady her with my hands. I tilted my head as a good-bye to the kids and waved sympathetically, imagining they must go home and take a nap after being around her all day.

As soon as I was out of the elementary building I called Finnick. "Ok man, I have Delly working on getting a classroom tour of the facility. She'll text me when she gets the dates and everything."

"Excellent my padawan. I have taught you well."

"Here goes nothing." I hang up and sigh. I wish I didn't have so much riding on getting this Katniss Everdeen to trust me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-This is my first fanfic and I almost didn't post because of the overwhelming talent in this fandom, but I had this idea rolling around so I've been writing it the last few weeks. I'm already a few chapters deep and should continue to post on a regular basis. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes, I try and re-read often to catch them.**

**All characters belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins**

I was thankful for Delly's prompt attention to my request. She had a tour scheduled and permission slips signed within a week of my visit. I now sat in front of my mirror trying to figure out what to wear. Finnick and I were told she had a "no-nonsense" personality so I didn't know if I should dress in a suit, would that impress her? But then I'd be wearing stuffy clothes with a bunch of snotty fifth graders, ugh this was worse than a first date. I decided on a crisp blue button up shirt and khaki pants. It looked easy going but smart. I had gotten my hair cut the day before and was admiring the results in the mirror, I like how they left a little of the curl at the ends.

Thirty minutes later I was standing in front of the school watching kids run around like they've never been allowed outside. Delly stood by the bus and her face lit up when she spotted me. "Peeta! You look wonderful, such a role model for these kids." She smiled warmly and I gave her a tight embrace. I heard a whistle and turned around to see a squwany boy smirking at us and a group of girls sighing heavily. I pulled away quickly, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Um, ok, so I'm just going to follow you in my car, is that ok?" She nodded and I headed to my car, happy to get away from the chaos. Once we arrived at the Botanical Research Facility Delly handed me a sticker that said "Chaperone" on it. I applied it to my shirt and we made our way inside.

It was very futuristic looking with large windows making up the outside walls and not a stitch of color on anything. Apparently, if it wasn't stainless steel or transparent then it didn't belong in this building. I couldn't help but think a large canvas of bright orange and red would look really nice hanging behind the reception area. The Chaperones were given a map of the facility and a list of the students they would be responsible for. I had ten kids I'd be looking after which was a little daunting but I decided to treat them like young adults since I always liked that when I was younger.

"Ok guys, lets get this tour started. I have a map here that shows the areas that we are free to explore. Once we get to a designated spot, an employee specializing in that particular area will explain what they do and show us around. Pretty simple right?" I looked up to see my group staring back at me with expressionless faces. "Um, right, lets go this way then." I pointed down a corridor and off we went. After visiting three 'designated areas' I was as bored as the kids in my group. I knew it was irresponsible but while one of the employees droned on about some experiment he was doing with a new hybrid plant I quietly pointed out a door to our left. The kids looked up shocked that a 'grown-up' was going to break the rules, but I couldn't stand to listen to this guy anymore and I hadn't run into Katniss yet. The employee was so focused on his own rhetoric that he didn't even notice us leaving.

"Where are we Mr. Mellark?" one boy in my group whispered.

"Honestly, I don't know. How 'bout we go on a little adventure?" I smiled and finally saw some life come to my group. We were left in a brightly lit hallway with windows down the corridor letting us see people in lab coats working on various projects. As I walked, my group following closely behind me, I quickly scanned the windows looking for anyone familiar. Suddenly I saw it, a whip of a dark brown braid and I picked up my pace to find a place to enter. As I stepped through a nearby door, I entered a large room that had a very clinical feel. My group huddled around me as I walked up to a nice looking woman in a lab coat closest to us.

"Can I help you?" she half whispered, half spoke.

"I'm here with Panem Elementary, we are on a tour of the research facility here." I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling my palms start to sweat. Katniss was close, I only had once chance to get this right and I didn't want to blow it. The woman peered at me with her large green eyes, a puzzled expression played on her face.

"Katniss? Can you come here for a minute?" My heart pounded in my chest as I glanced in the direction the woman spoke. The braid I had noticed earlier was in view. A woman who appeared to be around the same age as the woman I was speaking to turned around and scowled at us. It was her. I recognized her eyes immediately and it appeared she still had a penchant for braids, wearing only the one instead of two. She glided to us, almost silently.

"Annie, what are these…children doing in our department?" She had a roughness to her voice, I almost laughed at how uncomfortable she appeared around these young kids.

"They said they were here for a tour?" Annie's voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear her.

"This level is strictly off limits to any tour groups, let me see the map you have here." She snatched the piece of paper out of my hand so quickly I flinched. "Ok see, you're here and you should be here." She pointed at the map and drew large circles and "x's" on the paper, as if I was to stupid to follow it.

"Look, we didn't mean any harm. We got a little lost and the kids wanted to see something really special, not what dirt creates the best rose." I shrugged and tried to give my most winning smile. It didn't work, her scowl intensified.

"Oh, pardon me Mr.," she glanced at the tag adhered to my shirt, "Mr. Chaperone. You wanted to see something _really_ special?" Her tone was dripping in sarcasm while she plastered a huge, fake smile on her face. "That is so sweet! How about I show you something super duper special?" I was beginning to think she'd start pinching my cheeks. "Would you like that kids? Do you want me to show Mr. Chaperone here something _terribly_ awesome?" I glanced behind me to see the kids nod their heads slowly-eyes wide. "Ok then, I'll be right back!" I gulped but gave my group a weak smile to ensure them everything was fine. Seconds later she returned with a little purplish-blue berry in her palm. She held it out to me and I gingerly picked it up examining it while the kids stared with rapt interest. "That, Mr. Chaperone and kids, is called a Nightlock berry. It looks pretty tasty huh? Nice and juicy, almost like a blueberry." She rubbed her stomach and made an obnoxious 'Mmmm' sound. I was beginning to get irritated with her whole over-the-top performance. "I bet you'd all like to try one huh?" The kids nodded their heads again, tiny smiles reaching their faces. I brought the berry closer to my face while Katniss started to chuckle. "See, my department is dedicated to poisonous flora and Nightlock is so deadly that as soon as the juice reaches your throat, you're already dead." She looked at me with a harsh expression as I dropped the berry to the floor, my mouth hung open in shock. "I'm sure you had to have permission slips signed, but I don't think they covered Mr. Chaperone leading his group to a restricted area of the facility to die by Nightlock." She almost spat the last part at me. They weren't kidding when they said she was a tough personality.

"Ummm…I'm sorry. I'll get the kids back to the main group. It's almost lunch time anyway. C'mon guys, lets head to the cafeteria!" I tried to say this as cheerfully as possible since they all wore a horrified look upon their little faces.

"Oh the cafeteria! How fun! There's a blueberry cobbler that is to _die_ for! You all should try it! I promise we're really careful not to mix Nightlock with the blueberries." Her smile was truly evil. "Oh Annie, I seemed to have lost that last batch of Nightlock that was sitting on my desk, you don't think the custodians took it and gave it to the cooks do you? Oh dear, not _again_!" Annie stifled a laugh and one of the girls in my group started to sniffle. Did she really bring these kids to tears? It was my turn to scowl at her. This was not turning out well at all. How was I going to get her not only to like me but open up to me now? The whole assignment specifically centered on the fact that I could get her to open up and explain how she felt about her past. Not only did she appear to not like me, I was starting to really dislike her in return.

KATNISS' POV~

"Did you really have to be that…_dramatic_? They were just kids!" Annie shook her head as she continued to giggle.

"They shouldn't have been here, it was dangerous and maybe they'll remember this little lesson in the future. I didn't have someone like that looking out for me when I was younger." The whole interaction with the tour group had left me agitated. Annie just looked up at me with her doe eyes and I heard her exhale loudly. I knew what that meant. I was about to get an earful from Ms. Cresta.

"All I'm saying Katniss is that you lead such a lonely life…we both do. That tour group was the most exciting thing to happen to us in months. Months! We sit here day in and day out and do our work and go home and wake up and do it all over again. I know better than anyone how hard it is to open up to new people, but you have to admit, that chaperone was pretty cute, yeah? Instead of being so condescending to him, you could have actually made a new friend…or something more? We never meet anyone new and this was a perfect opportunity and it's gone." Annie was not only one of my closest friends, but my roommate and knew me better than almost anyone. She didn't speak often, or at length, but when she did, I knew it was important to listen. She was right, we lived in our little sheltered world safe from change and we did that on purpose. We both knew first hand what happened in life when your boat got rocked and we both have capsized more than once. Why was she changing her perspective now? I looked at her, my eyes questioning, my mouth in a sad pout.

"Why now? Why talk to Mr. Chaperone now instead of letting him naturally disappear from our lives and never speak to him again…you know, like all the others?" I whined.

"I don't know Katniss. I'm lonely. I'm almost 27 years old and I have nothing to show for it. I always wanted kids, did you know that?" I shook my head no. "Well I do. And I haven't even had a boyfriend…ever."

"You know why that is." I spoke it softly, even though we both knew why she was alone, I was afraid if I brought attention to it, she might have one of her attacks at work and I couldn't handle that. She just nodded, her lips squeezed together making a tight line.

"Let's go get lunch. At the cafeteria." I could see right through her plan and she knew I could. I saw her lips loosen up and half her mouth turn upwards at the corner.

"Ugh! Fine!" I grabbed my bag and hung my coat on the back of my chair. "But you're buying!"

We walked down the hall then the stairs to reach the cafeteria on the first floor. I immediately spotted him with his group of kids. He was talking animatedly to them using grand hand gestures, his crystal blue eyes making a half moon shape as his cheeks squished into them. I let out a heavy sigh and walked to the food line. Annie spoke into my ear, she never liked to be heard around others. "So I think I'm going to ask him out, what do you think?"

"Fine, whatever." I shrugged my shoulders as she started to walk past me towards Mr. Chaperone. When I swallowed it felt heavy and painful. Suddenly my stomach lurched and I ran up to her just as she reached him.

"Hi, I'm Annie Cresta, I believe we met earlier when your group got lost?" I was surprised at how confident her voice sounded. He smiled and shook her hand. "Um, anyway, I was wondering…"

"_We_ were wondering if you'd like to go out?" I finished her sentence, and as soon as it fell out of my mouth I regretted it. The shocked expression on his face was priceless-he had to be thinking we wanted to double team him. I chuckled nervously. "No. No, not like that, I mean would you like to go on a double date with my friend Annie and I? We don't get out much and it might be fun? Plus, I might owe you a tiny apology for the way I acted up there. We, um, don't get many visitors so sometimes I forget my manners. Sorry." His eyes never left mine as I played with the end of my braid. It felt like years before he finally responded.

"Sure, I have someone in mind I can bring. When and where?" He sounded so cool, I didn't think I could go through with this.

"Greasy Sae's Diner? You know the one in downtown Panem?" He nodded yes, "Ok well how about tomorrow at 7pm?"

"Ok, sounds good. I promise I won't bring any kids you can terrorize." I scoffed as he stood up and gathered his group and headed out the exit. I turned to Annie and she wore a genuine smile on her face, I hadn't seen it in a while and I smiled in return.

"That wasn't so bad." She said as she nudged my shoulder.

"No, except I know next to nothing about him…including his name." We both laughed as we grabbed some food to eat our lunch.

The next day was Friday and after work we drove straight to our apartment to get ready for our first date in…well our first date. I didn't think I'd be so nervous but I paced around my room looking at every article of clothing and throwing them on the floor. Nothing felt right or looked right. I didn't even know who I was trying to impress anymore. "Annie! Annie I'm not going!" I yelled through the wall. I heard her footsteps lightly tread down the hall until she burst into my room.

"I don't think so Ms. Everdeen. You are not leaving me with two young men, whom we don't even know their names, at _your_ favorite diner. What's the big deal? It's just food and conversation." I was slightly peeved at her nonchalant attitude. We were supposed to be damaged together, anti-social together, and now she looked confident…and beautiful. I could feel myself start to sweat. Where was she getting this confidence from, I felt betrayed.

"Look, it's easy for you. You are so beautiful with your shiny black hair and bright green eyes. Plus all you're wearing are jeans and a nice sweater and you look put-together. Like you just walked off a magazine cover." I kicked a shoe that hit the wall with a 'thud' and cursed my lack of social interaction.

"Katniss, stop, you're beautiful. I'll help you out if you want. The only reason I even know how to do my hair is because my mom never let me out of her sight and taught me how to do things like hair and makeup. I know you're mom wasn't really 'hands-on' and that's why I'm here. To help." She sounded so sincere. I wanted so badly to show her I could be the good friend she always was to me. I exhaled loudly and sat down in a chair in front of my mirror. In no time at all she had my hair pulled half up while the rest cascaded around my shoulders in a slight wave. I borrowed a loose sage green tunic top of hers which she belted. I insisted on my own jeans and Converse. If I was going to do this, I wanted to maintain some normalcy. She only applied some blush and mascara to my face, which for me, was a heavy makeover.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Let's head over there and get this over with." I sneered.

"That's the spirit!" she lightly patted me on the back and we headed out the door.

When we arrived at the diner it appeared the boys were already there. Sitting at a booth butted against a window, I could see the back of his head with his golden hair curling slightly at the ends. His head was close to his friend, as if they were having a serious conversation. He was using his hand gestures again and his friend just nodded slowly. I could see almost half of his friend's face and he seemed to be good looking as well. His hair was a dark bronze color that stuck up at different angles all over his head. I know he wanted it to look like he just woke up and it fell into place like that, but something about the way he carried himself led me to believe he sat in his bathroom for hours perfecting each angle of every strand. I shook my head in dismay, I didn't foresee this evening turning out well. Annie grabbed my elbow and led me to the table. As soon as we appeared at the side of the booth, the boys stopped talking immediately. How curious.

"Um, hey." I figured I would start this freak show.

"Oh hey!" Mr. Chaperone and his friend jumped out of the booth to stand before us. I appreciated the fact that they both were dressed casually, with Mr. Chaperone dressed in a tight concert tee that looked well loved and nice jeans with, well wouldn't you know it? On his feet were Converse as well. He saw me look down his shoes and he wiggled his feet which caused me to direct my eyes upwards. "Well, uh Annie, this is my friend Finnick. Finnick this is Annie." She held her hand out but instead of shaking, he cupped her hand and kissed the top of it. Annie drew her hand back quickly, her cheeks turning pink. Mr. Chaperone cleared his throat, "And I realized earlier I didn't formally introduce myself. My name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark. And I gather from the awkward conversation in your lab yesterday, that your name is Katniss?" He looked directly at me, his eyes felt like they were searing into my soul. I glanced at the floor again and muttered,

"Yes, Katniss Everdeen." Peeta motioned for us to sit down, so we slid in on one side of the booth with the boys sitting opposite. There were already four glasses of water at the table so I picked mine up and sipped slowly. I didn't know what to say in situations like this. Actually there are a ton of situations where I don't know the right thing to say. Luckily Sae showed up at our table.

"Hi Katniss! Hi Annie! Can I get you the usual?" We both nodded. She glanced at the guys. "Bringing in fresh meat huh? Well what do you guys want?" Finnick and Peeta scanned the menus quickly and Finnick spoke first.

"I'll have the fish and chips with extra vinegar please." Annie started choking on the water she tried to swallow while I smiled knowingly at Sae. Finnick just looked at her concerned but she held her hand up like she was fine and to ignore her. Peeta kept glancing at me and then at the menu, almost like he was worried about ordering the wrong thing. Finally he shook his head.

"I'll have the house salad." Sae cackled as she told us our orders would be right up. Salad? I looked at him, my eyebrow furrowed and he averted his attention to Annie. "So Annie, how long have you been working at the Botanical Research Facility?"

She was playing with the condensation on her glass and I could feel the sweat drip down my back. She was starting to slip away-I could sense it. I knew this was a bad idea! I silently chastised myself while Peeta turned to me confused.

"We both have worked there for three years. Annie and I met in college and sort of realized we were kindred spirits." I tried to laugh but it sounded forced. I glanced at Finnick, his stare was fixed on Annie, almost studying her. I wondered if she felt scrutinized and thats why she was having a hard time. "She can be kind of shy." I directed towards Finnick. He nodded but didn't say anything, he fiddled with the empty wrapper of his straw. This was shaping up to be a stellar evening.

"Kindred spirits you say?" Peeta said, "How so?" I cursed myself again, I left myself wide open for that question. It wasn't any of his business that Annie and I were damaged goods.

"We like plants." I retorted. This answer caused him to look between the two of us but he seem satisfied. "What do you do? Are you a teacher, is that why you were with that school group?"

"No, actually I was just helping out a friend who is a teacher. I work at a bakery."

"He _owns_ the bakery." Finnick nudged Peeta, "Don't be so modest."

"Ah, so that's how come you can leave in the middle of the day and escort brats around." I smirked at him but he failed to meet my gaze.

Finnick continued as if he hadn't heard me, "You know Mellark Bakery? It's a few blocks from here…that's his."

At Finnick's comment Annie perked up, "Of course she knows that place! She goes there every Friday and gets like a dozen cheese buns! They're her favorite." Annie looked at me and I scowled as if she let go a guarded secret. She just turned to Peeta, "I can't believe that's your place! It's so 'homey' like there's something comfortable about it." She was right, I also liked going there and reading, it was peaceful and tranquil. By the look on Peeta's face I could tell he felt pride in his shop and it was warranted. He looked at me, as if expecting me to heap on more praise about his bakery, but all I could get out was,

"How come I never see you there? Like Annie said, I'm there every Friday and trust me, I would remember you." Shit. Would he take that as a compliment? Apparently he did, his smile reached ear to ear.

"You'd remember me huh? Well Katniss, I just so happen to have Friday's off…perk of being the boss, making my own schedule." He winked at me but I just narrowed my eyes in return. I wanted to change the subject quickly.

"What do you do Finnick?" He snapped out of his never-ending stare and stammered something. "What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, um. Didn't Peeta say what I did when we met?" I looked at Peeta and shook my head. "Um…well…I…" he was looking at Peeta as if Peeta would know what he did for a living. Something was going on. Suddenly he spat, "Pools! I clean pools." Annie cocked her head but I wasn't buying it.

"You clean pools? Like, you're a pool boy?" I immediately regretted the bit of condescension that was laced in my voice.

Finnick glared at me. "Yes. I own my own company and we clean pools. Don't pretend you're not picturing me in my speedo right now." He wiggled his eyebrows and I cringed. "I happen to be pretty successful, especially in the suburbs where lonely, middle aged women seem to reside." He looked pleased with himself and licked his lips while Annie just rolled her eyes. I was proud she wasn't falling for his bullshit.

Thankfully Sae arrived with our food. My mouth started watering as I gazed over at my scrumptious burger resting on her platter. "Ok I have two orders of fish and chips with extra vinegar." She slid the plates to Annie and Finnick who just stared at each other smiling. "I have your salad Mr. Blue Eyes and of course Katniss, here is your Double Patty BBQ Bacon Burger with extra bacon." Peeta eyes widened as I took the biggest bite I could, fully understanding I was going to get barbecue sauce all over my face. Sure enough I didn't disappoint. I could feel my cheeks covered in the tangy sauce. I chewed while Peeta pointed to my face.

"You have a little something right," he motioned to the entirety of my face, "here." I took my napkin and tried to wipe it up the best I could but he started to laugh hysterically at my attempt.

"Whatever," I garbled with my mouth full of food, "you're just jealous because I have this delicious meaty hamburger and you have that puny salad."

He looked down at his plate then up to me, "You're right. I am jealous, I don't even know why I ordered this." He pushed his plate away and sighed. I started to feel guilty. I looked over at the counter next to the kitchen on the other side of the diner. I darted up and jogged the short distance to the counter and reached behind it and grabbed a knife. When I turned around I could feel all eyes of our booth on me. I plopped down and started to cut my hamburger in half and placed the part I hadn't bitten into on the edge of Peeta's salad plate. I took another bite of my burger like it was no big deal but Annie had to ruin that illusion.

"You just shared your burger." she said incredulously. I just shrugged my shoulders in hopes she would drop it. I was never that lucky. "You _never _share your food. I mean, even when I was starving and spent my last $5 on that lipgloss, you ate right in front of me while chastising me on how I spend my money. If memory serves, you didn't even throw me a sympathy fry."

I could feel Peeta's inquisitive glare on me, but I didn't dare look up. I didn't want to know what he was thinking. Why did I share with him? I hated how I felt like he was slowly creeping under my skin.

"Mmmmmm. This is the best burger I have ever eaten." I lifted my gaze to see that below his slightly crooked nose, every part of him was covered in barbecue sauce. I burst out laughing. Soon Finnick and Annie joined me and we were howling at the sight. Despite being the center of attention he never looked away from me, smiling gently at me as I mouthed 'thanks' for the diversion.

Maybe getting to know Peeta Mellark wouldn't be such a terrible thing.


	3. Chapter 3

PEETA'S POV~

"It was nice meeting you Peeta and Finnick. I should get going, I have an early morning." Katniss tilted her head slightly down as a good-bye gesture and scooted out of the booth.

"I'll walk you to your car." I interjected before she walked out of my life forever, that almost happened once already, and with it, the dreams of ever owning my own bakery before I turned 30 with it.

"No need Mr. Mellark. I walked here since I just live a few blocks away." She pointed at the street outside beyond the window.

"Well then I insist on walking you home, it's the gentlemanly thing to do after all." I slightly bowed. She responded by rolling her eyes.

"You know, I come here every Friday to get my huge burger then I walk to Mellark Bakery and get my cheese buns. Then, believe it or not, I walk _all_ the way to my apartment while I munch on my first cheese bun and _nothing_ has ever happened in the two plus years I've been doing this. Every Friday. I am a big girl and I don't need a chaperone…especially one that could get me killed with Nightlock berries." She gave me a devilish grin that I had to chuckle at. She may be a spitfire, but I liked how she kept me on my toes. And with my bakery within reach, I would gladly take on the challenge.

"Ok, well I'll walk you to my bakery then-give you a hefty discount on those cheese buns you like so much." She couldn't resist my offer and after saying good-bye to Annie and Finnick, who decided to stick behind and get coffee, she marched out the door with me tagging closely behind.

I did a celebratory dance in my head, finally I would get some alone time with her and see if I could get any information out of her that would appease my client. I knew they were looking for her feelings about events that had happened to her in the past. The problem was, I didn't know what events or what kind of feelings they were looking for. Finnick said they wanted to keep things secretive so my questions and reactions would seem more genuine, thus leaving it impossible for Katniss to catch on to what we were doing. It made sense, but it also left me incredibly nervous. How bad was her past? What was I trying to get her to relive?

The walk to the bakery was relatively silent. I watched as she played with the ends of her hair that hung loosely at her sides. I almost didn't recognize her when I saw her with her hair half down at the diner. It softened her somehow, only intensifying her beauty. I knew I had to keep my relationship with her professional with the appearance of friendship on my part, but I could appreciate a good looking woman when I saw one right? Plus, when she played with her hair absentmindedly, she would slightly drag it along her mouth and hum. It was one of the most attractive things I'd ever seen.

"What?" her question snapped me from my gawking. "You're staring at me, do I have something on my face?" She started to rub her cheek with her finger.

"No, nothing," think quick Mellark, "I was just thinking. Your skin color is really unusual, was your mother or father Native American or anything?" I silently patted myself on the back. Hopefully she would bite.

"Unusual?" She narrowed her eyes at me. Ok, that didn't work.

"I mean, it's pretty, you're pretty. I was just curious." She cringed and shook her head. Now what did I say wrong?

"I'm not going to jump into bed with you because you compliment me. I'm not that type of girl."

"Woah, I didn't mean that! Look, I'm Dutch, does that make you feel better? I was looking for more of a genealogy lecture, not an ethics lecture." I tried to laugh to lighten the mood. She just glared at me and opened the door to the bakery. We were already there, thank God, I felt like I was drowning.

"Hi Katniss! You're usual?" My bubbly cashier Rue greeted her. "Oh! Mr. Mellark! How are you this evening? Are you coming in to work?"

"No Rue, just out with our friend Katniss here." I put my arm around her shoulders which she promptly shrugged off.

"Hi Rue. Yes I'll just take the usual. Thank you." She gave Rue a genuine smile and I suddenly felt jealous. I was also laughing at myself for needing information on this woman and she knew one of my employees all along. I started to wonder how many times we almost crossed paths without realizing it.

Rue boxed up her cheese buns and I told Rue to give her the friends and family discount, which meant they were free. Katniss seemed a little perturbed at my generosity but clutched the box under her arm and headed out the door waving at Rue as she exited. I quickly told Rue goodnight and hustled after her.

"So headed back to your place?" I huffed as I got next to her.

"Um, yeah. It's just down the street here."

"I would have pegged you for someone who lived in the The Capital. I mean your job is there and…"

"Then you obviously don't know me very well. I would never live some place like The Capital. Everything is plastic and fake. This town might not be much, but it's home." I could tell by her tone that I struck a nerve. I decided to dig a little deeper.

"What makes this town home to you? Do you have family here?"

"My sister lives a few hours away, she's going to school to be a doctor." She replied curtly.

"And your parents?"

"They're dead." It came out of her mouth cold as ice.

"Both parents?" I asked remorseful.

"Yes. Now here's my place so I'm going to head in. It was…" I could tell she paused to look for the right word, "well alright then. Good-bye Peeta." As she went to close the door I jammed my foot in the way. I heard her sigh and open the door just slightly wider.

"Look, I had a nice time, we should do this again." The look on her face reminded me of how awkward this night had truly been. I went for the Hail Mary and decided I wasn't above pity at this point. "I mean, I don't have a lot of friends and it would be nice to have someone to hang out with, instead of my horn-dog best friend. You seem really nice and…normal." I looked up at her through my eyelashes, something I only did when I really wanted to get my way.

"Yeah, the company you keep is kind of questionable. I can't believe you thought he'd be a good match for Annie! I thought he was going to jump across the table and start humping her leg!" She let out a soft chuckle and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I told him to be on his best behavior before we met you guys and trust me, he held back a lot tonight. I think he did that mostly because of Annie. I've never seen him so tongue tied around someone."

"Well if he touches a hair on her head I will cut of his balls and make you eat them." I held my hands up in mock surrender but my stomach flipped at the thought. She studied me for a long minute, looking me up and down before settling on my eyes. Her incredible gray eyes held mine for so long I had to force myself not to blink before she exclaimed, "Oh alright! Give me your phone." I handed it to her and she swiped it furiously while she punched in her number. When she handed it back I quickly hit 'call' to make sure it was her real number. The phone in her hand started buzzing and she just shook her head at me.

"What? Now you have my number. Feel free to use it anytime." She just laughed as she slowly closed the door on me as I turned to walk back to the diner to retrieve my car.

I almost felt like skipping. This was my first 'undercover' job and I not only met the 'target' but I got her number. I had to have been doing something right…right? I decided to call Finnick when I got into my car.

"What up bro?" he sounded quite chipper.

"Hey, are you still with Annie?"

"Nah, I just left. In fact I thought I saw you driving away as I walked out of the diner. How did it go with Katniss? Did you get any info?"

"Not really. I mean she was really tight lipped about everything. I found out she has a sister in college studying to be a doctor and both her parents are dead." I almost didn't want to tell him the last part. I worked so hard to get even that tiny bit of information out of her and I was blabbing it to Finnick like it was inconsequential. I started twisting my shirt around my finger, something I only did when I felt guilty. When I realized what I was doing, I undid my finger from my shirt angrily, what did I have to feel guilty about? This was a job, plain and simple.

"The sister thing would have been easy to find on the internet if our client had simply done a Google search or something. I doubt that's what they were looking for…but the parents being dead? That's a little strange. Did she say how they died?"

"No, like I said, she barely got that part out. I had to pry almost to the point of it being uncomfortable before she let that go."

"Well, are you going to see her again? I mean if she dropped you cold I might have an angle-I seemed to hit it off with Annie. I might be able to get information out of her, or if I hang around their apartment enough maybe Katniss will open up to me." For some reason this pissed me off. Was he doubting my ability to get what we needed?

"I can do this. I got her number, I'll see her again." I hoped he could understand me through clenched teeth, I didn't feel like repeating myself.

"Ok man, calm down. It's just a back up plan. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, I'll see you." I hung up and threw my phone into the passenger seat. I was only a minute from my apartment and contemplated texting Katniss when I got home. I wanted to stay fresh in her mind but not scare her off. I knew texts would also be a good way to document any information in case she decided to become forthcoming all of a sudden. I highly doubted the latter.

I tossed my keys on the table by my front door and crashed on my couch resting my feet on the side. My apartment was small, only one bedroom but it fit my personality. My couch definitely screamed 'bachelor' with it's big overstuffed back and sides and ugly shade of dirt brown. I turned on the huge television I owned, one of the few possessions in my place-other than my books and artwork-but nothing was on. I kept thinking of Katniss and how I could get her to spill her secrets. I shut off the TV and held my phone above my head as I stared at her number. The button to text her was staring me right in the face, it would be so easy…fuck it.

**_Peeta:_**_ How are those cheese buns treating you?_

**_Katniss:_**_ Ah, the cheese buns, I can always count on them. I like my cheese buns like I like my men…quiet and dependable._

Was she flirting with me?

**_Peeta:_**_ Also a tad greasy and filling?_

**_Katniss:_**_ lol…ok maybe I don't like my men like I like my cheese buns_

I was hoping I actually made her laugh instead of the "I don't know what to put so I'll put 'lol' situation".

**_Peeta:_**_ Plus, that would mean you're going through 12 men a week. Oh god…am I one of them?_

**_Katniss:_**_ In your dreams Mellark_

**_Peeta:_**_ :)_

**_Katniss:_**_ I didn't give you my number so you could harass me._

**_Peeta:_**_ Is that what you think I'm doing? I thought we were friends, friends text each other._

**_Katniss:_**_ Goodnight Mellark._

**_Peeta:_**_ Is this where I go to bed and dream of you?_

I knew I was being bold, but I just wanted to rile her up. It was driving me crazy how closed off she was to everything and if I had to push her out of her comfort zone, so be it.

I don't know what I was expecting when she finally responded, but I wasn't expecting a picture. I could tell she had just taken it on her camera phone because she was still wearing the same shirt she had on tonight. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was scowling at me with her tongue sticking out. I must have stared at that picture for 30 minutes before I went to bed hoping she'd never find out I made it the wallpaper on my phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Thank you for all who reviewed, favorited or followed! **

**All characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

KATNISS POV

I heard keys jingle in the doorknob and Annie slink through and startle when her eyes rested on me laying on the couch. "Oh, you're home already?" Her voice was quiet again, I knew it was just a matter of time before she started retreating into herself.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be home already?"

"Um, well, I didn't know if you and Peeta…" She attempted a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Annie! I just met him! C'mon give me more credit than that." I rolled my eyes but slowly made my way to her. "Did you have fun with Finnick?"

"Oh yes, he was so sweet." Her lids were heavy and I noticed her shoulders slumping as I put my arms around them. I started to walk with her to her bedroom.

"Sweet huh? I don't know if that's a word I would use to describe him." I squeezed her shoulder softly which made her snicker a bit.

"He really is Katniss. When it was just he and I talking he was like a whole a new person. He is very…confident…but alone he was sincere and gentle. We talked for a long time." As I opened the door to her bedroom she walked in front of me and sat at the edge of her bed. I started to gather her pj's and held my hand out for her. She grabbed it and walked with me to the bathroom.

"Oh good Annie, I'm glad you had a good time." I smiled brightly at her, but the light in her eyes was already starting to dim. I knew I was losing time and after being out with the boys tonight, I knew she was going to cave on me any minute. I got her toothbrush ready while she changed into her night clothes. I tried to keep her moving, knowing if she stopped, I would physically have to do everything for her from here on out.

Once she was settled in her bed, I brought the covers up to her shoulders and shut the door quietly. I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was so proud she made it through tonight without an episode. It was hard on her to make it the full week of work without breaking down and tonight was outside of our routine so I'm sure she was battling her 'demons within' all night just to appear 'normal' for Finnick. It breaks my heart to see how hard she works at the illusion of being a fully functioning adult.

The first time she disappeared inside herself I freaked out. I didn't know how she could physically be in front of me but be so far away at the same time. I shook her and screamed at her but she kept rocking back and forth, mumbling something incoherent. When she 'reappeared' she held me for a long time while I cried, apologizing for scaring me. I couldn't believe _she_ was apologizing to _me_, I was the one who was useless in the situation, but she assured me it was just how she was and there was nothing I could do. Over time, we developed our routine and I would tuck her in on Friday night and, short of leaving food in front of her door, we wouldn't see each other until Sunday. I'm sure if people knew our habits, they wouldn't approve, they would give me grief for being an "enabler" or something. That's why it makes me nervous that she suddenly wants to date-that suddenly there are going to be people aware of how we are. I've never judged her because once you find a way to cope that works for you, it's hard to change it. What if Finnick doesn't understand? Or worse, what if he tries to put her in an institution?

I sat up in my bed, chewing a piece of hair nervously that had fallen out of my bun. I was being ridiculous, we just went on one date with them, and it wasn't even a good date at that. I glanced at my phone that was resting on my nightstand. Peeta hadn't texted me anything back after I sent that picture. I set my phone back on the nightstand and sighed. I had been thinking so much about Annie and Finnick I hadn't stopped to think about Peeta. No one has stuck around long enough to see my "coping mechanisms" and I shudder thinking how he would handle them.

I glance at my clock and it's just past eleven. Tomorrow is Saturday which means getting up at 5am to go to the woods. Annie had her own little world she retreated too over the weekend, I had the forest. I move myself completely horizontal in bed and continue chewing on my hair reminding myself that tomorrow things will go back to normal. No one can touch my outing to the woods, it was all mine.

My body was alert and ready to get out of bed at 4:45am but my head was resisting, it pounded as a reminder that I didn't go to bed at 9pm the night before as per my routine. Stupid boys.

I sigh as I throw my feet over the side of the bed and stretch. I scratch my stomach as I let out a huge yawn and pull on some leggings and an old t-shirt. My hair is frizzy and sticking up in some places, but I just smooth it out with my fingers and tie it in a braid. This is what I loved most about my Saturday mornings-I looked like a slob and didn't care. I wasn't trying to impress anyone and just to prove that point, I refuse to brush my teeth. I put on my father's old leather hunting jacket, tie my boots and lastly grab my arrows and quiver from my closet. I only bring them for self defense against wild animals or for target practice on an innocent acorn if I'm having a bad week. Today I'm hoping I have enough arrows and there's enough acorns to make me feel better.

I stop at Annie's door and listen, I hear her light snoring and smile as I head to the front door. I quietly open it just to yell out obscenities to the man standing on the other side.

"Peeta?! What the fuck?" I grab my heart and try to calm my breathing. He looks just as startled as I am, holding a pink box that he drops to the floor upon my reaction. He scatters to pick it up, luckily whatever is inside stayed put.

"I'm so sorry! I was just going to leave this on your doorstep, kind of like a little breakfast surprise. It's 5am Katniss what are you doing up?" He cocks his head as he pushes the box into my arms.

"What am I doing up? This is my house! I can come and go as I please!" I take the box inside and leave it in front of Annie's door and go back to my front door. I don't let him inside as I shut the door and lock it behind me.

"You look like you're going hunting or something?" He takes a finger and runs it down my bow. I move it to the side so he can't reach it and his face falls a little.

"You're very observant, maybe you should be a detective instead of a baker." For some reason he starts coughing like he swallowed wrong so I start to head to my truck.

"Can I come?" He does that thing where he looks up at me through his eyelashes. Ugh! I hate it when he does that! I look at his clothes and he's wearing tennis shoes, jeans and a hooded sweatshirt-not the best gear to wear to the woods but it's not the worst.

"Fine! Come on!" I grumble. He looks excited which just urks me more. He knows I don't want him to come so why is he acting like it's such a treat?

The drive isn't very long, which is one of the reasons I chose to live in Panem. We get to my spot after a quiet 30 minute commute. I hop out of my truck and take a deep breath to fill my lungs with the sweet pine scent. I reach into the back and grab my bow and quiver and make my way to the tree line, not glancing back to see if Peeta is behind me. After a few steps I realize I don't need to look back to know he's right on my heels, his gait is unusually loud and I'm glad I don't really hunt because he'd scare everything away.

"So you come out here often?" He breaks the silence and I swing my head around so fast my braid whips me in the face. I hold my hand up and put a finger to my lips in a "shhh" motion. He just nods and I keep moving forward.

I stop after an hour of walking and he welcomes the break. He leans against a tree and wipes some sweat from his brow and starts to take off his sweatshirt. His shirt gets tangled as it comes over his head revealing a chiseled flat stomach. I don't realize I'm openly gawking until he clears his throat and I snap my attention to his face. He's smirking at me which starts to make my blood boil for some reason. I quickly take an arrow out of my quiver and aim right above his head and release. There's a swoosh sound and I see him hit the floor, panting with fear. Now it's my time to smirk at him.

"What the hell Katniss! You could have killed me!" He slowly starts to stand up, keeping his eyes on the arrow above him.

I shrug my shoulders, "What? There was a wasp, I did you a favor by killing it." I saunter off as I hear him curse under his breath. He must have noticed the little insect trapped under my arrow, the realization makes me smile wider. "Be a dear and bring my arrow back?"

"How did you…how can you…" I laugh and sit down gingerly on a tree stump. I want to maintain a safe distance as I didn't brush my teeth this morning.

"My dad taught me." I pick up a stick and start cleaning underneath my nails. I'm hoping he sees my indifference and doesn't pry.

"Wow, that's pretty incredible. What other things did your dad teach you?" He hands me my arrow and sits cross-legged below me. Apparently he feels this is the story-time of our trip.

"He taught me to mind my own business." I narrow my eyes at him but he doesn't back down.

"Look, he must have been a pretty important person in your life if you're still doing something he taught you, but also enjoying it as well. I completely understand. I mean my dad taught me how to bake and it's something I take very seriously but cherish as well." He's being so earnest and forthcoming that I start to open my mouth to tell him…everything, but I can't get the words out. My throat feels dry and my tongue won't cooperate. I slump my shoulders in defeat.

Finally I can only muster, "It was my fault." His head rises and his eyebrow cocks in confusion.

"Your fault? What's your fault?"

"That my dad is dead." After the words leave my mouth I feel the shame creeping to my cheeks. I said it out loud, something I haven't done since the day it happened. I look around paranoid to see if anyone else heard-if anyone else knows my shameful secret.

"What do you mean it's your fault your dad is dead? That can't be right." He's searching my face for any indication that I might be exaggerating but I just shake my head and rest it in my hands. I can feel the tears behind my eyes but I refuse to let them drop. "Please, Katniss, tell me what happened." I know he's trying to be a friend but to keep myself from crying I get angry instead.

"I just met you! You want to hear my whole depressing life story and _I just met you!_ What's the hurry Peeta? Why the sudden interest in me? Three days ago you didn't know I existed and now you're texting me, leaving treats at my door and tagging along on my sacred trip to the woods. Why? What's in it for you?" I can hear how irrational I'm being, but I know it's a defense mechanism. If he can get thrown off by my outburst maybe he'll drop the subject…or better yet, leave me alone for good.

"Why can't you let anyone in? Why is it so bad that someone wants to get to know you? Geez Katniss, it's just the past! It's happened already and there's nothing you can do to change it so why can't you talk about it! You're the one who said you killed your dad and won't care to elaborate! Fuck! I'm sorry I hoarded in on your "sacred trip" today," he makes air quotes sharply, "but you're interesting to me, so I wanted to see what makes you tick. It's not a crime to open up to someone." He abruptly stands up and shakes the dirt off his knees. He's pacing in a small circle in front of me as he tugs on the back of his neck with his hand.

I bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them, burying my face inside my legs. I don't realize I'm crying until I taste the salt in my mouth. I feel Peeta's strong arms wrap around my entire being-apparently I was rocking back and forth as well because he stops me and whispers "Shhh" in my ear. Slowly I start to untuck myself and now he's kneeling in front of me, his blue eyes ablaze with sympathy and…longing?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You're right, we just met each other, you don't owe me anything. If you want to keep your past to yourself, that's fine." Suddenly I reach for him and hold him tightly against me. I breath in his scent which intoxicates me-something like fresh bread and musk. He rubs my back as we embrace and it feels so good to hold someone that I start to let the words pour from my mouth.

"It was my twelfth birthday. I woke up early to get my dad up but he was already gone. My mom told me he had left extra early to go hunting for a groosling-my favorite. I was so mad at him Peeta! He should have waited for me, we could have gone together!" My voice was cracking but I continued. "You see, we lived a few towns over in Twelve. It's incredibly tiny and heavily wooded so you couldn't just pick up and go to the store for things so we hunted and mostly lived off the land. So when I turned eight my dad starting teaching me how to shoot with a bow and arrow. We would go hunting together every Saturday-except that Saturday of my birthday. I waited and waited for him to come back but by dinner time he still hadn't showed up. I could tell my mom was getting worried so she shuttled us in our old truck to our nearest neighbors the Hawthornes. When we arrived at their house there were red and blue flashing lights everywhere and I just knew…I knew my life was going to be forever different. It was another hunter apparently. He died while trying to get that stupid groosling for me. He died because I wasn't with him keeping watch like I was supposed to…" I couldn't continue, my words racked with sobs. Peeta drew me in close and ran his fingers through my hair until it was completely loose from my braid.

"Katniss that wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault." He kept whispering this in my ear until my breathing steadied and I pulled away.

"My mom died the day after my eighteenth birthday. After his death she snapped. She was just a shell of her former self so when she knew I could legally take guardianship of my sister Prim she killed herself." When I looked at his face I could see the shock rip through him. Just ten minutes ago I wanted to scare him away and now I was afraid I might have just succeeded. I cleared my throat and stood up, causing him to fall back a few steps. "Well ok, I'm going to head back to the truck." I felt exhausted after my confession, I just wanted to curl up in bed and wake up on Monday.

"We can stay here for a bit…"

"No." It came out more harsh than I intended. "I want to get home, I have to check on Annie."

"Annie's a big girl Katniss, she can look after herself. You don't need to protect everyone." His eyes rapidly searched mine.

"Peeta, look, I know you mean well, but you know nothing of us…of our, situation. You think my past is tragic or sad or whatever…well Annie's is ten times worse." Her story wasn't mine to tell, but he had to know. If he was planning on being my friend, he had to know the depths of despair that encompassed our lives.

He rubbed his face with his hand a few times, as if contemplating his desire to continue following me or take his chances in the woods. I made it about ten feet before I heard the familiar tread behind me. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, maybe he meant it when he said he wanted to be my friend.

The ride home was just as quiet as the initial trip, but it was peppered with an awkwardness that had me gnawing on a clump of hair. I never thought I'd be so relieved to see my little apartment complex. I pulled into my spot and started to undo my seatbelt but Peeta's large hand covered mine, stopping the action.

"Thank you." It was hushed and his gaze was sad.

"For what? For crying all over you? For blubbering on about…what did you say? 'things I can't change'?" I tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came out as a grimace.

"That was just really brave. You're the bravest person I've ever met Katniss." I was dumbfounded by his remark. I started to feel suffocated by my seat belt and furiously jiggled it until he released me and leapt from the car. I don't know why I was breathing as if I was under water but I just knew I couldn't be in the small space with him any longer. I heard the car door slam shut and then he was in front of me. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just swallowed wrong or something. I'm going to head inside and rest. Um, thanks for coming with me today Peeta." This time I was able to smile at him and mean it. His smile was more radiant than mine with his perfect white teeth and little dimple on his left cheek. I took a step forward so I was within an inch of his face, I could feel my body betraying me. I wanted to kiss him, badly. I think he sensed it, as he leaned in just a tiny bit to close the distance between us. His breath was moistening my lips as I started to close my eyes when I came to my senses. I just met this man! I swiftly pulled back startling him out of our pre-kiss stupor. I glided past him and made my way to my apartment without looking back. I shouted "bye!" for good measure and slammed the door, locking it. Fuck! What was I doing? How could everything change in a matter of days? I started hyperventilating, how could I have told him about my parents? I ran to my room and buried myself under my covers. Monday couldn't come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just fair warning, this chapter is really long. I was going to split it in two, but I thought you might like a long chapter...thoughts?**

**I want to apologize for any errors-I don't have a beta.**

**Thank you again for all who have favorited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me! **

PEETA'S POV

I heard her door slam and made my way to my car. What turned out as a simple pastry drop-off unexpectedly turned into much more. This is what I wanted right? I wanted her to open up about her past so I could exploit it for my own selfish gain. I could feel my finger lose circulation as I twisted it tighter in my shirt. And was she going to kiss me? I could feel it, the electricity, the desire and she just ran. But that's good right? I can't get emotionally involved, I'm just supposed to pretend to be her friend. This was getting out of control, I had to wrap my head around the situation and come up with a way to get the upper hand again.

When I got to my apartment I collapsed on my couch and tried to settle myself. Her story, it was the saddest thing I'd ever heard and the entire time I just wanted to wrap her up and take away the pain. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more too. I know she was just giving me a piece of the puzzle but I needed the whole thing to determine what to tell the client and Finnick. Fuck, how could I tell Finnick? It didn't seem like my place to go and share these revelations with him, but that was part of my job. I started tugging my hair hoping to receive some sort of clarity but I only came up with more questions.

I wanted to call her, but she looked drained after I left her and she was probably sleeping. Could I text her? It seemed so casual after such a heavy morning of confessions. Maybe she needed casual? I reached for a pillow and placed it over my head and screamed. I shouldn't care if it sounds to casual or care how she feels as long as I get the information needed. Could I really be this heartless? When did I become the type of person so focused on what I wanted that it came to the detriment of others? I started gasping for air at the sudden realization that I was turning into the one person who I hated the most, my mother.

I fish my phone out of my pocket and dial before I lose my nerve.

"Finnick here…oh hey man I thought you'd be at work." It sounded like I just woke him up-lucky bastard.

"Hey Finn, I actually had someone cover for me today, I went with Katniss to the woods." I was tongue-tied on how to continue. Sensing my pause, Finnick broke in.

"And…did she spill anything?" He sounded a little irritated I disrupted his nap, unless I was interrupting something else? Shit.

"Are you with someone? I mean I can call back…" I was beginning to feel incredibly flustered.

"What? No, no. I mean I can see how you would assume that." I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone. "I was waiting for Annie to call or text me back and I guess I fell asleep waiting on her." The idea that a woman would actually be avoiding him, I could tell Finnick was out of his element. "When you saw Katniss, did you see Annie? Did she say anything about me or why she won't return my call or texts from this morning?"

"No, man, sorry. But Katniss did say that Annie's been through a lot of…bad stuff. Maybe she's a little apprehensive?"

"Bad stuff? What does that even mean? Did she elaborate?"

I scoffed, "When does Katniss ever elaborate? Even if she was on her death bed she wouldn't tell me about Annie's history-she's to respectful for that." I thought about how she treasured her friends and protected them within an inch of her life. It was such an admirable quality and I knew I wouldn't be around long enough to experience it. Every thought centered on Katniss left me feeling more miserable. "Anyway, I called to let you know I found out how her parents died."

"Dad was a hunting accident and Mom was overdose on pills." I choked on my spit.

"How did you know?"

"Peet, c'mon that's amateur hour. Once you told me that her parents were both dead I did some digging. It's all on the internet if you know where to look. _You_ could have found it out too if you had wanted." He was right, I was more than capable of learning the details of their deaths, but why didn't I? I rubbed my face with my hand exasperated.

"Look, it's not even a big deal that we know how they died, we need to know how she felt about it. That's what makes this case unusual, it's all riding on how how much we know she _feels_ about her past. But I don't think our client cares about her parents death. I mean they're paying a shitload of money and it's easy to find out about her parents online. And as for how she feels about her parents death? Easy, she probably feels pretty shitty about it. I mean there has to be more, more you can't find out on the internet. Has she said anything about past relationships? Like with ex-boyfriends or employers? Maybe a friend from college? Those are the things that are hard to find out about and the feelings surrounding those things would be more elusive. You follow me bro?"

"So you think our client is an ex-boyfriend?" Out of all the examples Finnick gave of past relationships that might be suspect, I don't know why I settled on that one.

"Well, he was purposefully vague on who he was and what he wanted to know, hence the shitload of money. But yeah, it makes sense. Katniss is like the epitome of 'The Girl Who Got Away' don't you think? It's like Fort Knox to get inside her head, or heart I imagine, but once you're there, you're golden. Plus she's got a tight little body. I can see a guy regretting he let that go."

My head was spinning at Finnick's explanation. Of course it's an ex-boyfriend. I know that if Katniss ever loved me, I would never let her go…I mean theoretically speaking. So I'm basically getting paid to try and re-unite Katniss with an ex-lover. My face flooded with a crimson heat and I felt like punching a wall. Why did I even care if they got back together? I just met this woman and she was infuriating. I realized I was pacing around my kitchen and sat in a chair at the table. Strumming my fingers on the hard surface I wondered if I was getting paid enough to do this. Was there enough money in the world to betray Katniss' trust and bring an ex back into her life?

"You there? Peeta?"

"Oh yeah…I'm here…I think I gotta go. I'm tired."

"Hey are you ok? You sound like ass."

"Yea, I just need to lie down. I'll talk to you tomorrow Finn." I hung up before hearing his response and headed to my room. Even after burying myself under my covers I couldn't escape the feeling I was going to regret ever meeting Katniss Everdeen.

Sunday I woke up in the afternoon after a restless night sleep. My brain was bombarded with thoughts I could not escape. I groggily walked to my kitchen to make some Top Ramen, breakfast of champions. Sitting cross legged on my couch and eating my noodles I knew only one thing was clear: I couldn't contact Katniss until I decided what the next move was. After yesterday I knew it would be foolish to attempt another excavation mission into her mind but I didn't want to pretend nothing occurred either. I spent the rest of the day playing Halo in an attempt to rid myself of frustration and confusion.

Monday I went to work which was a nice distraction. When I got home that evening I decided to re-organize my DVD's and Blu-Ray's. My new filing method? Saddest plots to happiest. It was hard not to compare the actresses on the front of the cases to Katniss. She was better looking in my opinion.

Tuesday another day at work to fill my life. A lady came in unhappy with her purchase from the previous day-gave her a refund and a free loaf of bread although I know for a fact there was nothing wrong with her original buy. Some people will never be satisfied. I used my new filing method on my CD's. I languidly wondered what type of music Katniss listened too.

Wednesday Rue started noticing how absent minded I've been lately-I chalked it up to my new ideas for the remodel I'm planning for the bakery, she seemed appeased. Sitting at my home I thought about applying my new filing method to all the songs in my iTune account-maybe I'll just have a drink instead. I didn't peg Katniss as a big drinker, she's to much of a control freak I bet.

Thursday I show up to work a little hungover and I wanted the mean lady from the previous day to show up so I could chew her out. I hate when I get in moods like this. I yell at a tray of cupcakes that didn't rise as much as I'd like them to. I don't want to go home because I have nothing to re-organize, I decide to head to Finnick's instead. That was a big mistake, he sits on the phone talking kissy face with Annie-it truly nauseates me. I take my phone out and think of texting Katniss but every message I type out appears sophomoric. I truly thought this assignment was going to be a hell of a lot easier.

Friday is my day off so I pace my apartment thinking of what to do. It's been almost a week and I haven't contacted her at all-which is starting to look bad and feel worse. I think back to our date a week ago, it feels like months though. My face is turning raw by my hand constantly rubbing it. I decide to start fixing up my place a bit. I do some laundry and rearrange my living room but then decide I hate it and move it back. I fix some tiny holes left in the walls from where I've switched out bigger pictures for smaller ones. I bleach all the countertops in my house and give my bathroom a much needed scrub. The place is looking spotless and I feel lighter, as if I've been cleaning my dingy attitude along with it. I grab a beer from the fridge and decide to watch some television and order a pizza.

There's a knock at my door and my rumbling stomach tells me it must be the pizza. When I swing the door open I see a very inebriated Katniss stumble past me and land unceremoniously on my couch. One of her hands held a paper bag with some sort of bottle sticking out the top of it.

"You…you never called." She giggles with a hiccup. "No call. No text." She sees my phone sitting on the side table and picks it up and unlocks it, the screen brightens to life. "Awww it does it work!" She throws my phone across the room and I hear a soft thump about three feet away.

"Katniss how did you know where I live?" I go to sit next to her and she immediately stands up and starts looking at the pictures on my wall.

"Finnick. You've got some…some really great art here bread boy." Another hiccup. "Real. quality. stuff."

I choose to ignore her jab at my occupation and respond, "Uh thanks, I painted them myself."

"No shit! Wow, it's ahhhmaaaziiiing." She drags out the word and starts giggling again. I always thought if I heard Katniss giggle it would be cute not grating. "You know what Peeta? I think…think…what do I think? Oh yeah! I think you're amazing." She shoves my shoulder a little to hard and I stumble back. "Wait? I don't think that anymore…you deserted me." Her voice drops a few octaves and I feel a pang in my stomach. Even though she's drunk she sounds so defeated. I try to hug her but she pushes me again-even harder this time and takes a long pull from her bottle.

"I just came to say fug…fuck you Peeta! I tell you my depressing story and you just dis…disappear. Fuggit." She plops down on my couch again. I try to take her bottle from her but she's holding onto it like life itself.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to text you or call you or anything but I didn't know what to say. Everything I came up with sounded so inconsequential or corny. I'm so sorry. I won't disappear again, I promise." I sat next to her and this time she rested her head on my shoulder. I could smell her shampoo which I think was some fruit kind. I inhaled it as much as I could before she would notice.

"It doesn't matter. I'm outta here." She shoves me again and goes to stand up but loses her step and stumbles to the ground. I rush to her side and help her up but she's fighting me tooth and nail. "Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you Peeta Mellark!"

I know she's drunk, but her comment still stings a bit. She's throwing weak punches to my any part of my body she can touch. Although she's not doing any damage, I soon tire of the assault and swoop her up over my shoulder and smack her ass just for my own satisfaction. She becomes enraged and is pounding my back and screaming obscenities at me but I can only think about how lovely her butt felt when I hit it.

I drop her in my bed and ask her to lay down and sleep some of her belligerence off. She's thrashing around my bed still livid about my cheap shot to her ass so I bark "Lay down!" and she immediately stops at the sound of my voice. I go to kitchen to get her a glass of water and some aspirin for later. I feel bad for snapping at her, but hopefully she'll forget in the morning. I decide to call Finnick and take my frustrations out on him.

"What the fuck man?! You gave her my address? Now her drunk ass is at my house screaming!" I sounded angrier than I actually felt. There was a sick part of me that was relishing in the fact that she was laying in my bed right now, regardless of how that came to be.

"Well, I came over to see Annie and she was already three sheets to the wind and was totally dampening the mood so I _drove_ her to your place. I wasn't going to let her drive drunk, I'm not a completely horrible person. You need to play catch up on your recon anyway." Then he hung up. I shoved the phone in my pocket and grabbed a bowl for good measure and headed back to my room. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the doorbell. Fuck! What now? I jogged to the front door, still carrying my 'alcohol preparedness kit' and pried the door open with a few fingers I had available. Thankfully it was just the pizza guy so I asked him to drop the pizza box on the table and grab the money on the counter. He trudged through my house murmuring something and let the front door slam behind him once he was done.

I scurried back to my room and set the bowl on the floor on the side of the bed she was laying on and placed the cup and aspirin on the nightstand. She was already passed out so I decided to shove a few slices off pizza in my mouth, go take a shower and get ready for bed. Even through she was to drunk to notice, I was glad I cleaned the house today-at least I don't look like a slob on top of everything.

When I was changed into my boxers and a shirt, I crawled in the other side of the bed and laid down. I turned in her direction and studied her face, relieved she couldn't see how creepy I was being right now. It was different seeing her look so…peaceful, there was even a small smile on her lips. I never noticed she had light freckles that ran across her nose or a small scar on her forehead. I wanted to run my fingers in her hair that splayed around her on the pillow to see if it was as soft as it looked. Even her ears were adorable and I noticed they weren't pierced, for some reason I found that endearing. I wonder if she would wake up if I started nibbling on those plump little earlobes…wait, what the fuck? I jolted to my back and looked at the ceiling, scooting as far away from her without falling off the bed. My heart was beating rapidly and I could feel a familiar tug in my boxer shorts. This was not happening to me, she's not supposed to be illicit these feelings from me.

I was still half asleep when I felt something soft on my stomach. Rubbing my eyes I tilted my head slightly up and saw Katniss kissing my stomach and chest. I glanced at the clock, it was almost four in the morning. A groan escaped me, not because of what she was doing, but because of being woken up after taking care of her last night. Katniss took the groan as a sign to continue and started kissing my jaw and then made her way to my lips. I should have stopped her, I could tell she had sobered up a bit, but her inhibitions were still loose and I knew 'normal Katniss' would not be so bold. But her lips, they were so soft and when they touched mine I could feel electricity shoot through my whole body. I had kissed a few women in my day, but none had felt this way before-it had to be because I was still half asleep. She swung her arm around my neck and deepened the kiss which I couldn't resist. I let my fingers trail through her hair and rest on her cheek. I could feel her smiling so I started to kiss her neck and collar bone, this time receiving a heated moan from her that sent chills all the way to my hardening cock. I propped her on top of me while I continued my assault on the soft area behind her ear, letting my hands rest on her hips that had started to sway back and forth. It all felt impossibly good that I felt I might explode from just the friction she was creating. I know I had given up my social life to pursue the bakery, but I didn't think it had been _that_ long-but the way my body was reacting, it must've been.

"Stop. You don't want to do this, not with me." The bliss I was feeling was abruptly ripped from my core. What did she mean? She slowly slid off my body and I whimpered at the loss of her heat and weight. Man was I pathetic.

"Uh, I don't know if you felt me down there, but yeah, I'm pretty sure I wanted to continue." I tried to be light hearted but she just turned to her side, away from me. "Hey, I was only kidding. I wasn't expecting anything because you're sleeping in my bed, I just wanted you to be comfortable. If you want, I'll go sleep on the couch." I softened my voice and rested my hand on her arm trying to get her to face me. Finally she rolled over to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm no good at it. At sex I mean." Where the hell did that come from? I know we hadn't done a lot, but what we were doing five minutes ago sure felt pretty damn good to me.

"What do you mean you're not good at sex? I find that pretty hard to believe." I started to run my hand down her arm, coaxing more information from her.

"Well, I must not be that great." She shrugs her shoulders so I nudge her a little to get more. Sighing heavily she continues. "I mean, I didn't have my first real boyfriend until I was a sophomore in college. It never seemed that…important I guess? So when Cato Marks started taking me out I figured, 'Why not?' and things were pretty good for a few weeks until he started pressuring me for sex. I finally relented because I was in college for Christ sakes and still hadn't slept with anyone so we did it and it was terrible. It hurt and I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. He left me a week later for someone more experienced. I found out later I was a goal of sorts, he wanted to bang a virgin in college." She said all this like it was no big deal, her voice steady and void of any emotion. I, on the other hand, was starting to shake, what the fuck? He just left her? What a total asshole. I was about to interject when she started up again.

"I know what you're probably thinking, how fucked up huh? I was pretty upset for a while, but my best friend Gale was right there to help me through it. Remember when I told you I lived in Twelve and our closest neighbors were the Hawthornes? Well their son Gale and I grew up together and we were inseparable. He was there when my dad died and when my mom killed herself. He even moved to Panem with me after her suicide. I thought nothing would come between us, but one night we got drunk and slept together. Again, it wasn't great but I didn't think it was terrible." I heard her voice crack and I felt warm tears land on my hand that was resting on her shoulder. I pulled her in close and she nuzzled my chest. She sniffed a few times then continued. "I woke up the next morning and he was gone. Just gone. I thought he needed some time to think about us, so I left him alone for a few days. I started calling and texting him, but he never returned either, finally I went to his apartment and it was empty. He went through everything with me, knew me better than anyone and after one night of sex he deserts me." She's openly sobbing now and I just run my hand up and down her back. More than anything I wanted to find these two fuckers and chop off their tiny dicks. Instead I muster up the calmest voice I can.

"Hey, it's alright. They're pricks, and not all men are like that, please know that. It's not you Katniss, and it's definitely not because of your skills in bed. You were probably to much woman for them." She lets out a soft chuckle which makes me smile. "And anyway, I'm glad you stopped us when you did, it was getting pretty hot and heavy and we just met you know? I meant it when I said I wanted to be your friend, and hey, if we're friends that kiss and make-out, I'm ok with that too." Her laugh was more audible this time and I squeezed her tightly against me. Her breathing started to even out and she fell asleep on my chest, clinging to me desperately. I stroked her hair and thought about how I really did want to be her friend but I had to make sure she never knew how we came to cross paths.

After she had fallen asleep last night, I lay in bed wide awake pouring over all the information she had given me thus far. Finnick had said it was probably an ex-lover or old friend who had hired us. Per Katniss' story, Cato didn't seem the type to resurface but that Gale fellow did. It made perfect sense, they had been friends for umpteen years and for whatever reason freaked out after a drunken night of sex and now regrets it. He knows what type of person Katniss is and now he can't believe he let her go.

Katniss started to rub her cheek on my chest and run her fingers down my side. I looked down at her as she stretched her entire body like a cat and let out a giant yawn.

"Morning." she said at the end of her yawn.

"Good morning, so tell me how much you remember from last night." I shot an eyebrow up in amusement.

"Well, I woke up really early this morning in a panic because I didn't know where I was but then I saw you sleeping there and put two and two together. Please tell me I didn't drive here." She cupped her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"No, Finnick drove you here to bug me while he and Annie hung out. Apparently a drunk Katniss isn't as fun to hang around although I thought you were quite forthcoming." I wagged my eyebrows hoping she assumed the worst, probably because I wanted to pay her back for making me take care of her unannounced.

"Did…we…we didn't? Right? I was pretty fucked up…I swear to God Peeta…" I could tell she had a million thoughts running through her head so I held my hands up to get her to stop.

"No, you kissed me, that was it. I have to tell you though, it was a really great kiss." I watched as her face turned a deep red.

"Oh. I remember that. Yeah it was a good kiss." she spoke softly and I could tell she wanted to hide under the covers.

"You also mentioned two guys…a Cato and Gale? They sound like real winners." I rolled my eyes and she actually did cover herself with the sheet.

"I was hoping that was a dream. That we kissed, it was great and we stopped and went to sleep. I hate that you know so much about me and I know next to nothing about you." She barely poked her head out so I could understand her.

"Well I just have a few questions for you and you can ask me anything you like." I figured it was only fair that she prod through my life a little. She waved her hand in a gesture to ask so I spit out what I really wanted to know. "It seemed like that Gale guy was a pretty important part of your life, when was it he disappeared?"

She looked at the ceiling for a minute and then directly at me. "Nine months ago now. Geez it doesn't seem like that much time has passed but yeah, nine months."

I could feel my heart thump and my vision cloud with jealousy. What an asshole, and only nine months ago? It had to be him that hired us, now I wasn't sure I wanted him to know how she felt. He didn't deserve that, no matter how much money he threw at me, he fucked up. Suddenly I realized the main reason I didn't want him to see her, what if she wanted a romantic relationship with him? What would happen to me? Did I even want a romantic relationship with her? That wasn't part of the plan.

"…And? Was there anything else?" Katniss' voice brought me back to reality. Oh yeah, I was supposed to be asking her questions!

"How do you feel about it? I mean if Gale were to show up today, what would you do?" I had to know the answer to this, I felt like my future with her depended on it.

"Um, well I would be angry, I guess. I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I figured he was done with me and I wouldn't see him again. Why? Are you worried about him coming back into my life?" Her question caught me off guard, but when I look at my questions from her point of view, they do sound like those of a jealous boyfriend. This was getting too messy.

"It just seemed like something I should know." That was the best I could come up with.

"Ok, I mean, I like you Peeta and Gale, he was a huge part of my past but I'm to pissed at him to ever pursue a relationship like that with him. He broke the trust you know? I'm sure you noticed, but I don't really…well…let a lot of people into my life." She looked sheepish. "But to me, the biggest thing is trust, if you don't have it someone you care about, you don't have anything."

I swallowed what felt like the biggest wad of spit I've ever let down my throat. That second, staring into her beautiful eyes, I wanted to reveal everything, tell her why I was in her life and hope she forgave me. "Katniss, look, there's something I have to tell you…"

"Oh hold on! There's my phone." She sprung off the bed and ran out of the room. I didn't even hear her phone ring but I heard the worry in her voice carry back to my bedroom. "Ok, stay right there Finnick, I'll be there as soon as I can." Next thing I know she bursts into my room, "We have to go! Annie! I need to help!" She was breathing frantically so I threw clothes on and grabbed my keys. We were out the door in a matter of minutes.

I didn't even have the car fully stopped before Katniss leaped out and ran to her apartment door. I could see Finnick's silhouette in the doorway waving at Katniss frantically. I was a few minutes behind after I had parked the car so I was a little baffled when I entered the house and Annie was just sitting there staring at the TV, she looked fine to me. Finnick was running his hands through his hair repeatedly looking from Katniss to Annie until his eyes finally landed on me. I shot him a confused look as he led me to the kitchen. It dawned on me this was the first time I had been inside Katniss' place so I tried to get a quick look around, it was about the same size as my apartment but appeared smaller because she had an extra room tacked on the back. It was decorated in a very feminine way with lots of pictures or knick knacks that had a beach theme. It all seemed very deliberate and airy-I chuckled as I realized Annie must have been the interior designer for their space.

"Why are you smiling?! Don't you see what's happening in there?" Finnick was pacing around the tiny island in the middle of their kitchen.

"I'm not smiling at the situation, although, I'm having a hard time understanding what exactly the situation _is_. It looks like she is just watching TV."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be such a big deal except she's been like that for almost eight hours! I don't even know if she's blinked. She won't respond when I talk to her and I even shook her but nothing fazes her." I had never seen Finnick so riled up-he was always the epitome of cool and collected.

"Hey man," I grabbed his arm to settle him a bit, "I'm sure she'll be fine, Katniss said she had some…issues, maybe this is what she meant? Which means she'll know how to handle it." He seemed reassured by this notion and sat at the table with his head in his hands.

"I just don't get it. We were fine last night. I didn't even try anything Peet! We just talked and it was great, I never felt so comfortable with a woman before. I was sitting in the chair," he motions into the living room where the said chair was visible, "and she sat on the couch and she said she was getting sleepy and it was time for bed…but she didn't move, she kept looking at me as if she expected me to do something but I didn't know what to do. I asked her if she wanted me to go, but she didn't say anything. I knelt in front of her and tried to kiss her goodnight, but her eyes, they were…well…dead looking." He's visibly shaking now so I rub his back to show some support. "I thought she would eventually go to sleep, and I must have dozed off because when I woke up this morning she looked the exact same-like she hadn't moved a muscle so I called Katniss. I knew you were _working_," he said the last word as a whisper but I still hushed him not wanting Katniss to overhear, "but I didn't know what else to do."

"It's ok, really, I actually got some good stuff but we'll talk about that later." Finnick nodded his head and stood up to make his way back to the living room so I followed him. Katniss and Annie weren't there anymore but seconds later we heard footsteps coming down the short hallway that lead to the living room.

"I'm so stupid." Is all Katniss said as she plopped down in the chair and smothered her face with her palm. Finnick sat on the side of the couch closest to the chair and leaned towards her waiting for her to elaborate. Finally she looked up at his pleading eyes and sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten drunk last night. I should have been here, I selfishly fucked up our routine because I was angry." She shot me a scowl and I felt my stomach lurch.

"So what does that mean? What routine?" Finnick was hanging on her every word but he still wasn't grasping what she was trying to say-neither was I for that matter.

"Did Annie tell you anything? About her past I mean?"

"Um, well she said she wasn't very close to her family, her mom smothered her or something until she couldn't take it anymore and left when she was eighteen." Katniss nodded her head but was looking straight ahead at some invisible point.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, it's Annie's story to tell, but so much of it she's blocked out or gets it mixed up with her imaginary world I don't know if she would even be able to express what happened really." At that, Katniss looked straight in Finnick's eyes not breaking from them for a second. "She is everything to me Finnick, her and Prim, they're all I have left. If you being in her life sets her back I will cut you from it so fast…"

Finnick held up his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, I know you just met me, so you don't know the significance when I say this feels different, but trust me when I say that I could never hurt her. I would leave before you kicked me out if I thought I was doing damage in any way." I was mildly shocked at his statement. I've never heard him talk this way before…and he just met her a week ago, what is with these women?

Whatever he said had seemed to satisfy Katniss because she finally broke her glare and started studying the palms of her hands, rubbing them on the other every so often. "When Annie was eight, she was raped for the first time by her step-father. The abuse continued until she was 15 and then she entrusted her mother with her secret. She didn't believe her at first and punished Annie severely. What her step-father didn't know, was after that, she hid a camera in her room and recorded his evilness. Instead of going to her mother this time, she took that camera and went straight to the police. She's a fighter, if there's one thing you get from this, please let it be that." Katniss looked up to our shocked expressions and continued to look back at her hands. "The police arrested him right after reviewing the tape and her mother felt so awful she never left Annie's side-she even decided they needed to sleep in the same room. When her favorite uncle found out what was happening to her, he shot the step-dad on the way to court in a fit of rage. Her uncle was locked up and the rest of her family shunned her because they blame her for his arrest. Now Annie only had her mom who treated her like a life-size doll so she took the first opportunity that presented itself and went away to college and that's where we met." Katniss lets out large sigh.

"After the first incident when she was eight, she escaped to this safe little world she created and it only became more elaborate…and more real to her…as the years went on and the abuse continued. She's gone through countless hours of therapy and has worked incredibly hard, harder than anyone I know to work through these issues, but by week's end she is exhausted at all the work she puts into this other life outside her fantasy, so Friday I have to put her to bed and she usually stays in her room all weekend to recuperate. I bring her meals and set them outside her door, but she still can't function enough to even have a dinner conversation. I've discovered that when she 'disappears' she's inside that fantasy world and little can penetrate it. Luckily she still gets hungry in her little world and that's when she searches for food outside her door." Katniss let a tiny smile slip through her lips but Finnick and I were dumbstruck. It seemed like ages before Finnick finally broke the silence.

"What can I do to help?" I was proud of him for not running away, I know Katniss had some issues but I don't know if I could have handled all of Annie's.

Katniss looked relieved that there wasn't a Finnick shaped hole in her front door after she finished the story. "Just give her time, be patient. She's never opened herself up to anyone other than her mom or me. She must see something in you Finnick, that's the only reason I've let you come over." She playfully punched Finnick on the side of his arm and he let out a small whimper while rubbing the spot.

"Maybe we should let these two ladies catch up on some rest, it's been a pretty eventful 24 hours for both of them." I winked at Katniss but she didn't seem amused.

"So, I'll hear from you in another week?" Ouch. I guess I deserved that.

"No, I promise I will text or call you soon. Please rest though, I know you've been dealing with all this through a hangover." She finally smiles at this and seems relieved as I catch her glancing at her bedroom door.

Finnick and I decide to head over to his office to compare notes while the information is still fresh in our brains.

I grabbed the chair that sat in front of Finnick's desk while he went around the back and collapsed in his desk chair and immediately grabbed the rope sitting in the center of his desk. I waited for him to start the conversation but the way he was knotting the rope, I could tell that burden would rest with me.

"So…pretty intense weekend so far?" I couldn't believe it was only Saturday morning still, it felt like days had passed since Katniss stumbled into my apartment.

"Hmmph." was the only reply Finnick gave me. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth and his eyes stared intently on the intricate bind he was working on.

"Ok, well I did find out some things about Katniss last night. Apparently she had two serious boyfriends, the first was named Cato and it was kind of a 'hit it and quit it' deal but the other one is of more interest to me." I started twisting my shirt around my finger which was frustrating, this was my job, but it still felt like I was betraying Katniss somehow. Finnick still wasn't looking at me so I went on. "His name is Gale and Katniss and he were tight until about nine months ago when they shared a drunken fuck and he took off. She doesn't know why he left, but it makes sense he would be looking for her don't you think? I mean they are super close for years, the dude even moved here to be closer to her and then he just takes off? I bet he regrets it and wants to see her again, he wants us to find out if she's still pissed about the whole thing." I crossed my arms in front on my chest triumphantly that I basically solved the whole mystery surrounding our client.

Finally Finn set down the string and glanced up. "Makes sense. How _does_ she feel about this guy?" He laced his fingers together and rested them under his chin. My finger was starting to lose circulation in my shirt.

"She says she doesn't trust him anymore and doesn't think she can be friends with him any longer. She figures he's left for good and she's not really worried about him coming back." Finnick let out a short laugh and shook his head.

I untwisted my finger, which was now a blueish color, and leaned back in the chair. "I don't know man, I don't know if I can bring someone like that back into her life. I want to tell her what I'm doing, it feels…wrong now." He narrowed his eyes at me and slowly stood up and walked around his desk and stood next to the only little window in his office.

"So you're ready to give up all that money? You're ready to throw away the dream of owning that bakery…something you've worked for since you were 18, for a chick that you met a week ago?!" I could see his knuckles whitening while he clutched the dingy window frame. "C'mon Peet, lets get serious, this is a big opportunity for you…for us! I was going to use my share to get a bigger office, maybe in The Capital and get a whole new cliental base. And you!" He points his slender finger at me, "you were going to change the bakery, bring it up to the 21st century! Buy out your brothers, then it's all yours!"

"Yeah but it feels like blood money now, I feel like I can't in good conscious spend it when it could cause so much pain for another person. I mean, what if…what if the client was Annie's step-dad…would you still do it?" I immediately knew I crossed a line. All the color in his face disappeared and he slumped down the wall until he was resting on the floor in a heap.

"You're right. I can't expect you to fuck with Katniss' life if I wouldn't be willing to do the same with Annie's, but…I mean it's different with her." He's rubbing the balls of his hands in his eye sockets and shaking his head back and forth. "As soon as I saw her, it was like fireworks, and she needs me bro…no one's ever _needed_ me before. Are you saying you feel that way about Katniss?" He looks up and I can tell he's having a hard time focusing after removing his hands from his eyes.

In fact, it's not that way with Katniss, in fact I kinda disliked her when I first met her, but she's growing on me. I also know she doesn't need me either, she's one of the strongest women I've ever met-she doesn't need anyone. But the fact that she's let me in so far, it counts for something in my book. I nod my head to Finn, but simply say, "All I know is I don't want to fuck this up."

Finnick moves painfully slow back to his desk and brings up his computer. While it's humming to life he turns to me. "Ok, so it's probably this Gale guy-did she give any indication to what he looked like?" I shake my head no. I remember the day the client came in, he struck me as odd because he wouldn't remove his sunglasses and his hat was one of those floppy kind with the string around your chin, like the kind you see those survival guys wear on TV. We both agreed that even if she had given me a detailed description of Gale's appearance, we still didn't know what our client really looked like.

"I wonder why all the secrecy with him. If it is this dude, he's what? Probably in his late twenties? Why does he care if we see him? And why does he insist we only correspond through email? Can we trace his email? I don't know Finn, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. The only reason he came to the office in the first place was because you said you wouldn't take a case via email to prevent a hoax." I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I was probably unleashing something wholly unpleasant into Katniss' life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you again for the reviews and favorites, it keeps me writing and getting these updates out sooner. This is a shorter chapter after such a long one last time, but there is a lemon, so there is that. :)

I don't have a beta so mistakes are all mine, I apologize, I try to find all of them.

Characters belong to Suzanne Collins-she's so awesome.

KATNISS POV

While at work on Monday, I continued to think about the past weekend. I was surprised Peeta had even texted me throughout Saturday and Sunday after witnessing first hand the shit storm that is Annie and my life. For someone who has barely cried her entire life, it felt like I was a sobbing mess whenever Peeta was around, the next time I saw him I was determined to be as drama free as possible. I was thinking of fun things we could do when my thoughts were interrupted by Annie's quiet voice.

"Someone has a smile plastered on their face." She gave me a quick shove before sitting down at her desk. I glared at her, but she was right, I was feeling…happy?

"Yeah, yeah. What about you? After your phone conversation with Finnick last night I actually saw you_ floating_ around the apartment." Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down in her at her lap.

"I was just surprised he actually still wanted to talk to me after…after, well you know."

"Hey, any guy worth their salt would've stuck around to be with you. I know you don't believe it, but you're a catch Annie Cresta!" She lit up and began to type gingerly on her computer, I half expected her to break out in song she appeared so elated.

I swung my chair back in front of my computer and started chewing at the end of my pen. I should be working, but I couldn't concentrate, I continued to think of Peeta. I heard my phone buzz, and felt my heart flutter when I realized it was him.

**_Peeta:_** _Are you working hard or hardly working?_

An Office Space reference, it seemed we had pretty similar taste in movies at least.

**_Katniss:_** _Lol, the latter_

**_Peeta:_** _Maybe I should stop texting, I'm probably being a distraction._

He had no idea. I smacked my palm to my forehead, I can't think like that!

**_Katniss:_** _ No, it's ok-I usually work to hard anyway. How's your day going?_

**_Peeta:_** _Good, just finished a batch of cheese buns and made me think of you, hence the text ;)_

I hated how excited I felt that cheese buns made him think of me. When did I become that girl? I never acted this way, I had to bring myself back to reality.

**_Katniss:_** _K. Well I need to get back to work, I'll talk to you later._

After I hit send, I immediately hated how cold it looked on my screen. I didn't have time for this foolishness, chasing boys, it was utterly ridiculous. Still, I waited with baited breath for his response. It took him five minutes and 29 seconds, but I wasn't paying that much attention, really.

**_Peeta:_** _Sorry, I'll leave you alone, but I was thinking of dropping by tonight, is that ok?_

Is that ok? Of course it's ok!

**_Katniss:_** _Yeah._

I'm such a bitch. A scared little bitch.

I rushed home to get my apartment ready. It occurred to me the last time Peeta was here I wasn't prepared and the house probably looked awful. I straightened up and for some reason made my bed. I have not made my bed since…well probably ever so I don't know why it mattered now, he wouldn't even see my room…would he? I grabbed two fistfuls of hair and yelled. Annie ran into my room.

"Are you ok?!" She must have been doing dishes because she wiped her dripping hands on the front of her jeans.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Peeta's coming over and…"

"Ah! Say no more." She smiled knowingly at me and sauntered off. What the fuck did that mean? Now I was even more riled up. Just to show her I don't care if he's coming or not, I quickly stripped off my work clothes and threw on some sweats and a tank top. My hair that had been in a neat braid down my back was yanked out and piled haphazardly on the top of my head. If I had been wearing makeup that would have been washed off too just to make a point but since I don't wear makeup I had to settle for just washing my face in my attached bathroom. The cool water settled me down and I heard a light knocking on my bedroom door.

"Annie, just come in! You never knock…" as I opened the door I saw those mesmerizing azure eyes sparkling.

"Aw you didn't have to dress up for me." I lightly swatted him on his shoulder and he made his way into my room. "Nice digs. This is how I pictured the rest of your house looking." I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. Looking around I knew my room was pretty sparse, just a bed on one wall and a dresser with a mirror on the other. There was a large window above my bed and I didn't even go to the trouble of putting curtains up. I had no pictures, no decorative element to speak of, just bare white walls.

"Yeah, well, if I need to leave in a hurry I don't want to weighted down with stuff." Peeta shot me a look, but my laughing seemed to ease him. "So what did you want to do tonight?" He took a step closer to me and put his hand on the small of my back as he leaned into my ear. I felt goosebumps invade my entire body and I let my nose fill with his wonderful scent.

"How about we just watch a movie and eat popcorn." He whispered. I don't know how something as trivial as a movie and popcorn could sound so…erotic, but when the words left his lips I felt myself melt. I could only nod dumbly as he moved me to my living room, keeping his hand on my back.

We arranged ourselves on the couch and put in a comedy since I hate romantic movies and didn't feel like action. I noticed once I sat back down with the bowl of popcorn he scooted closer to me, presumably to reach the bowl better (which I had rested in my lap) but I still shuddered at the feel of his thigh on my thigh.

"You cold?" he mumbled through a mouth of popcorn.

"No." I said flatly. I couldn't give him any inclination of how my body was reacting to him so close.

"Well, you are wearing this tiny little top." He took a finger and ran it under a strap of my tank top. Dammit, another shiver ripped through me. I turned to say something snarky but the way his eyes were roaming my body left me speechless. I know I looked like an idiot sitting there with my mouth hanging open but he just turned away quickly, his cheeks turning pink.

"Water." I finally blurted. He looked at me quizzically. "I'm going to get water, would you like some?" He nodded and I shot up and practically sprinted to the kitchen. For once, I wished my house was larger so the trip to the kitchen would take longer. I grabbed a magazine resting on the counter and started fanning myself. What was he trying to do to me? What was _I_ doing to me? I was a grown woman and very trained at self-control. I survived my entire life learning how to live without-this…_longing_ should be no different. I grabbed two glasses and filled them with some water from the faucet and splashed my face as well. Ok Katniss, you can do this, you are the master of your body…just because there's an incredibly hunky guy sitting on my couch makes no difference. I took a deep breath and headed back to the living room. I could do this.

I set his glass on his side table and moved further to the edge of the couch and rested my glass on my side table. I squeezed into a little ball and willed myself to be smaller so I could fit in the crack between the arm and cushion of the couch. Luckily he didn't notice, or at least he didn't say anything for the rest of the movie at my sudden desire to disappear. As the credits rolled I stood up again, my back and legs cracking at the uncomfortable position I had myself in, and took the bowl and our cups and set them in the sink in the kitchen. When I turned around, Peeta was right behind me and I smacked into his solid chest. He grabbed around my waist to steady us and chuckled nervously while I felt every shade of color in the world run across my face. I pushed away lightly and cleared my throat. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in, which is weird because you have one of the loudest steps I've ever heard."

"You did look deep in thought, what were you thinking about?" He looked me dead in the eye, I had to turn before I blushed again. What was I thinking about? You. Naked. Sweaty. I shook my head to make the thoughts relent.

"Um, nothing, just how I hate doing dishes." It seemed like a plausible thought that a sane person would have-even if it made me look like a dweeb. He shot one of his eyebrows up but didn't question me on it.

"Well I just came in here to say I was headed out. It was fun hanging together-we should do it again." I agreed and he came in for a hug and I froze, I wasn't sure how to reciprocate, as odd as that sounded in my head. Should my hands go around his neck? His waist? His back? I ended up just patting him lightly on the back like I was hugging an old acquaintance. "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you Saturday."

"Oh, Saturday is my day in the woods, did you mean afterwards?"

"I didn't tell you? I'm taking Saturdays off now, instead of Fridays. You see, I'm sort of a fledgling artist and the woods truly inspired me, I was thinking of going again on Saturday. We can carpool." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. I didn't mind the one time it happened, but how was I supposed to get my therapy time in with him there? He must have read my face because he continued, "Of course, I can disappear once we get there, I know you like your privacy. This is strictly to save Mother Earth and gas emissions." He did that damn thing where he looked at me through his eyelashes…my kryptonite.

"Yeah, ok that should be fine." I folded my arms across my chest so he knew I wasn't entirely happy about it, but he probably got mixed signals from the smile splayed across my face. Fucking emotions.

That one Saturday turned into several. I couldn't believe how easy it was to incorporate Peeta into my life. He would bring his sketch pad and I would bring my bow and arrows and once we parked we went our separate ways for a few hours then would meet back at the truck. It was an arrangement that worked for both us. We had pleasant conversations up and back but the time in the woods was a sacred time for both that neither of us interrupted. Peeta became a different person after the first trip back, he was like an excited child, practically giddy explaining how inspired he felt in the woods and hadn't realized how much he missed drawing. I felt a sort of pride that I was able to give that back to him, even if I only played a small part. Every trip after was filled with detailed explanations of what he drew and how he would color it in when he got home. I marveled at his descriptions and was grateful it always took up most of the trip so I didn't have to talk.

This would be our fourth Saturday going out and after pulling on my clothes I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I rationalized that it was good hygiene to brush and I wasn't doing it to impress anyone. After I spit I looked at the mirror to make sure my hair didn't look horrendous and realized I had a shit eating grin on my face. I racked my brains for an explanation. I didn't come into any large sums of money recently, I didn't get a promotion at work…could it be Peeta? I had noticed I looked forward to these Saturday trips more than I used to. Instead of being an obligation to my health, they had become purely for pleasure, much like I used to feel when going out with my dad. Suddenly I felt woozy and made my way to the edge of my bed. I didn't get much time to contemplate the ramifications of that epiphany because I heard the familiar knock at my front door. I gathered myself and opened the door to a very energetic Peeta.

"I can't wait! The last time we went out I found this great spot by the stream but didn't get enough time to sketch it out all the way…hey are you ok?" He moved closer to me and cupped my face with his hands. I startled at the feeling that in a few weeks we had become comfortable with this display of affection. I even turned into his grip, caressing his palm with my cheek tenderly.

"Yeah, totally!" I mustered up a reassuring smile as I locked the door behind me. "So, the stream huh? That sounds really cool, I want to hear more about it…"

The rest of the ride was filled with his colorful imagery as I half listened, half came to the conclusion that I had feelings for Peeta Mellark.

"Ok, so I'm going to head to the stream due North, I'll catch up with you in two hours?" I nodded and we both headed off in slightly opposite directions. I walked for almost an hour before finding a nice spot near the meadow and rested. I was contemplating doing target practice or doing some more thinking about Peeta when I heard it. The wistful sound of a Mockingjay. It had been years since I had heard one, and the last time I almost shot it with my arrow. The Mockingjay and I have always had a stormy relationship. My father taught me about them on our first trip to the woods and showed me how they carry songs by signing the lullaby he had made for Prim and me. We spent the rest of the outing singing together and laughing merrily. Since his death, they simply remind me of the absence in my heart.

Today, however, I felt like singing again. I started off softly, almost a whisper but quickly I gained a confidence I hadn't felt in ages and started belting out any song I could remember the lyrics too. I probably looked like one of those rejects on American Idol, with my eyes closed and hands clutched to my chest but I didn't care. If it had a tune, I was singing it, I think there was even a commercial jingle in there once or twice. I felt free, like the only thing tethering me to the ground was my pain and now I could fly away if I wanted. I didn't stop to see if the Mockingjays were singing back to me anymore, I didn't stop to make sure I was alone, I didn't stop until I heard clapping. Then I could only hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"Wow, I had no idea you could sing!" Peeta's slow clapping was like a firing squad, each slap of his hands like a gunshot through my body. I swung my head from side to side, trying in vain for a place to hide. When I realized I probably couldn't outrun him to my car, I did the next logical thing-I got angry.

"Were you following me? I thought we agreed to do our own thing in the woods and not get in each other's way." I stomped up to him and pointed at his face. "How dare you!"

"Listen, I didn't follow you. I was at the stream, where I said I was going, and I heard what I thought were birds singing and they led me to you. I'm not even sorry I caught you, that was…amazing! You could do that professionally if you wanted-why don't you?" He almost appeared star-struck while speaking to me so it was easy to snatch his notebook that was hanging idly by his side. I flipped through it hastily, but from what I briefly saw, he was really talented.

"Why don't you draw professionally?" I shot back while slamming the sketchbook against his chest and stomping towards the car. I only got a few feet before I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around and then I was face to face with Peeta. The easiness he typically possessed was replaced with a rigidness that radiated off his clenched jaw and darkened eyes. I shrugged out of his hold and took a step back but never moved my eyes from his. I slowed my breathing while his face began to soften but neither of us spoke-just stared intently at the other. I began to chew my lip and I noticed he was wrapping a finger around his shirt.

"I'm sorry." I started, "I didn't mean to snap, it's just, I haven't really sung since…well my dad and I…"

"Don't." he interrupted, holding a finger to my lips. "I didn't realize it was such a personal thing, you are so good I just figured you took pride in it. When you took my sketchpad it dawned on me just because something is done well doesn't mean you want it shared." His finger caressed my lip and moved to my jaw. Although there was only a tiny bit of space between us, I closed it further and pressed my lips against his. It felt natural and right and suddenly everything stopped. The hand that was on my jaw inched to the back of my head and he wove his fingers through my hair while I let my hands graze up his sides and rest on the back of his neck. He felt me tug him even tighter to me and used that as an excuse to deepen the kiss. Our tongues danced together effortlessly and suddenly I felt my back hit a tree. It didn't stop us, he just pressed into me harder, I could feel his chiseled chest rise and fall with each breath as I'm sure he could feel mine. I let one of my legs drape around his which caused his hardening member to rub against my middle deliciously. There was a burning, almost tingly feeling that was so foreign to me I had to push back to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…you just…and we…" I stumbled over every word rubbing my arm furiously. When I finally looked up to meet his face, I was surprised to see him just as flustered. His hand was scratching the back of his neck while his other hand was again, twirling his shirt, must be a nervous habit I thought.

"No, I shouldn't have taken advantage. I'm sorry. We should get going." He was so curt that I wanted to yell, 'I didn't think it was a mistake! You didn't take advantage of me!'

Instead I just muttered. "Fine."

The ride home seemed long and there was a lingering heaviness that made me uncomfortable. He was acting like I really fucked him over, like what I did was so atrocious that he couldn't even stand to be near me. My cheeks burned as I felt all the rage boil to the surface. My fingers wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white and I tasted the tinniness of blood in my mouth, I must have chewed through my lip.

"Listen, I vaguely remember telling you I sucked at this sex thing, that includes kissing. So I understand if you're going to run away now but at least let me know beforehand so I can prepare myself." I turned the radio up as loud as I could stand before my ears started ringing. I felt the hot tears roll down my cheek and hoped the song would drown out my sniffling. Why did he have to be only two feet away from me right now? I wanted to run, I didn't want him to see me crying-he would know then. He would completely understand the depths to which I had fallen for him. I jerked my truck to the side of the road and hopped out, purposefully leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Just, um, drive the truck home I feel like walking a little." I never looked at him, I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around myself as tight as I could and began to walk on the side of the road, kicking small pebbles with my shoe.

"You're just going to walk? C'mon Katniss, get in the truck, this is stupid." I didn't dare turn around, but judging by the sound of his voice, he was still a good distance behind me.

"No, I'm stupid. I'm stupid for letting this happen again. For trusting again. I don't even know how it happened, it wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not mad at you Peeta, I'm mad at me, this is all my fault." I sat on a rock that was jutting from the ground and let myself cry at my stupidity. The warmth is what I felt first, encompassing me while his lips grazed my ear.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Always know that I never want to hurt you. You're not stupid Katniss, this thing," he motions between the two of us, "between us is not going away. I tried, so hard, not to fall for you but I couldn't help it. The second you killed that wasp above my head I was a goner." I laughed through my tears as I wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me think it was a mistake?" I sucked in a breath to calm my sobbing.

"Because I was scared too, I didn't want you to run away from me or my feelings towards you. Then when you kissed me, I don't know, I just couldn't believe it was real." His face was scrunched with worry and I snuggled more deeply in his shoulder. "Let's head back to your apartment ok?" I nodded but as we stood up he didn't let me go. He practically carried me back to the truck and insisted on driving us back. I was still a little flustered and agreed without to much opposition on my part. His fingers found mine and we held hands the rest of ride home.

He parks my car in it's designated spot and I slowly let my fingers untangle from his grasp. If this were a typical Saturday, we'd both get out, raid my kitchen and park ourselves in front of my television and watch movies or bad reality shows…but this wasn't a typical Saturday. Now he knew how I felt, now he held all the power. Didn't he say as much to me? I thought when I finally succumbed to my feelings it would be like a weight was lifted, but now I just have more questions. I slide out of the passenger side and meet him at the back of my truck. He drops the keys in my open palm and looks past me to my apartment door. Does that mean he wants our tradition to continue?

"Do you want to come in? Get a bite to eat?" I hated that I had to ask now, I wish it was implied like before.

"If you want me to." I saw his gaze drop to his shoes as he shuffled them toe to toe. This was torture, why couldn't it be easy again?

"Ok, this shit has to stop." His head shoots up and his eyes dart back and forth to mine. I smile inwardly, at least I'm getting a reaction now. "I like how it was before, when you would just come inside without asking and somehow fix us a delicious lunch with the meager crap in my kitchen and talk shit about all the stupid reality shows. If kissing you is going to stop all that, then forget it, I'm not interested." I swiftly turn around and head to my door. I hear his heavy footfall behind me and this time I smile widely. As I step through the door I decide the ribbing I gave him wasn't enough, I open my mouth to let more complaints about this new situation spill from my lips when his mouth is on me immediately. I'm caught off guard but I welcome the intrusion. He doesn't relent until I'm pushed against the wall behind the door and his whole body is pressed against mine so tight it's hard to breath. It only makes me want him more.

I pull at his hair as I let one of my legs wrap around his waist, the other I use for balance. We're both grunting and moaning and I feel like I'm on fire. I've never felt such…_passion_ before. I know it's never felt this way before, so I know that's why I'm behaving so differently. I feel powerful, I feel bold, I feel like I want Peeta to fuck me senseless.

"My room. Now." I start ripping my shirt off so he won't object as I hustle to my bedroom. He's right in step with me unbuttoning his pants, it all feels like it's happening so fast it's a blur, but I don't want it any other way right now. My pants are kicked behind me as I reach my bed and I finally turn around to see him, all of him. I can feel my mouth hanging open so wide my jaw feels like it's going to unhinge but he's beautiful. His pale skin is slightly freckled and his chest and abdomen have a slight definition to them, I find myself running my hand over the indentations. I can feel him smile into my hair as I continue my sweep downwards to his manhood. He's hard and wanting and I instantly get wet watching it slightly bob in anticipation-I have to squeeze my thighs shut. I'm still feeling all over him, enjoying this slightly slower pace we've created and I realize I'm still in my bra and panties because his hands are roaming over the cotton fabric gently.

"How come you still have clothes on?" His voice is dripping with sex and I instinctively drag my tongue across his lips as if I could lick it off him. This starts the frenzy again. He rips at my panties and they're barely off my ankle before he crashes me into the bed behind us, hovering over me, letting his cock rub against my center. I groan more loudly then I'd like and get embarrassed at the sounds he's eliciting from me but quickly forget when I feel his mouth by my hip. He's doing a scraping motion with his teeth and I lift myself to him, anticipating this new sensation. I've never had a guy go down on me, quite frankly I never wanted one too, until now. Now, all I can think of is him licking my pussy until I scream. He starts on the outside and works his way inwards, my hands are woven in my hair as I try to make one coherent thought…just one, of anything…but all I can muster is "Please Peeta."

That's all it takes and he's working me with his fingers and tongue and I come undone. I don't even know if Annie's next door in her room, but I can't care right now. I'm yelling his name and bucking wildly as he quickens the movement of his fingers and then as I slow he does too. All of a sudden I know, I know why women like sex and want to do it. Peeta moves himself up to my pillow and lays next to me, a huge grin on his face, but for some reason I start to cry. I feel like an idiot, but I'm so happy at this moment I can't express it. "Oh my god, did I hurt you? I haven't done that a lot but it felt right, so I went with it. I'm so sorry Katniss…god I'm such an idiot…"

"Thank you." I finally sputter. This stops his rambling and he looks at me quizzically.

"Thank you?"

"I've never…that was my first…I never knew it could be like that, feel like that." I love how eloquent I am.

"You've never had an orgasm? Like even if you've don't it to yourself?" He looks mystified and now I regret even bringing it up.

"I never really, 'do it to myself' and the other times I've done it have not been _anything_ like that." Peeta has a smug look on his face and I swat him playfully. "Don't let me inflate your ego or anything." I roll my eyes.

"I'm just happy I could do that for you. Trust me, it was awesome for me too." That's when I realize he's still laying there. Naked. Unfulfilled. Without saying anything I roll on top of him and place him at my center. He licks his lips but huskily retorts, "I don't have a condom or anything." I shake my head and mutter 'pill' and just like that, he's inside me. The first impact sends every nerve ending tingling inside of me and I almost feel like I'm going to come again. I start to sway back and forth, painfully slow and I can tell he's enjoying every second. I've never been on top, but I decide I like it, I feel like I'm in control and he's at my whim. I start to grind a little harder and unhook my bra. It trickles down my arms and lands on his chest. He reaches up and grabs my breasts first then starts pinching my nipples lightly. I wasn't intending this to be his undoing, but it is. He grabs my waist and starts pushing me back and forth rapidly and it feels amazing.

"Oh…God…Katniss, you're incredible. You feel so fucking tight and uhhhhhh…gonna…cooooome…" I feel his orgasm rip through me, pulsating and throbbing and I move so fast I feel like I could start a fire between our skin.

"Fuck Peeta! Oh fuck me!" I'm grabbing handfuls of my breasts as I continue my thrusting until I'm out of breath. My shoulders hunch forward and I let my hands rest on his chest, trying to steady my breathing, I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe the things I said or the sounds I made. I felt like a wild animal. When my senses are back, I roll off and lay on my side feeling a little overexposed. I reach for my blanket at the end of the bed but Peeta stops me and brings me to his side.

"I. Wow. I imagined this a million times but it was never as good as _that_." His breathing is still a little labored as he squeezes my shoulders towards him. I giggle at his comment, which is weird because I never giggle, but apparently there are a lot of new things I'm trying lately.

"Yea, that was a little unexpected." My first instinct was to bolt, I mean, I've never been this _exposed_ to anyone…ever. I wiggle out of his post coital embrace and stand up to get my clothes on. I hear him shuffle around in the sheets before I decide to look him in the face.

"Unexpected good?" I can tell by his body language he's struggling to stay in bed and not leap for me.

"Yes, good." I smile, how could I not? He wraps the blanket loosely around him and makes his way to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm going to clean up and get dressed." I nod and sit on the edge of my bed. Now I'm more confused than I was thirty minutes ago. I still don't know where we stand, what our relationship is, the only thing that's changed is we've had mind-blowing sex.

As he walks in, he literally takes my breath away, who knew post-sex Peeta looked so radiant. Fuck, I'm in trouble. I guess it's now or never.

"What's going on here? I mean I throw myself at you in the woods, I practically spill my guts about how I feel about you and now we just had sex. Awesome sex. I mean, this may be news to you Peeta, but I don't do this…any of it. I don't know what it is about you, dammit, why do I feel like I need to tell you everything?" He's standing as still as a statue, his jaw is clenched and his finger is twisting around his shirt. Am I making his nervous? I scoot off the bed and settle his hand that is wrapping his shirt. He lets his hands fall rigidly to his sides but he won't look directly at me. "I get it, you're not interested. Just man up and tell me ok? But if you spout the whole 'let's be friends business' I'm going to tell you I won't be able to do that. I look at Finnick more as a friend, simply based on the fact that I don't want to jump Finnick's bones every time I see him. Not that I just want to have sex with you either, I mean you're my favorite person to hang out with and be around…" About halfway through my rant I realize I can't stop talking now, I can't get my mouth to stop moving, thankfully Peeta interjects.

"Jump my bones?" I watch a smile creep across his face. "I told you earlier that I liked you, it's just complicated, but I don't want to mess up whatever we have here, I mean, you're my favorite person to be with too." He rubs his hands up and down my arms, then brings me in for a tight hug. "Do you want to go watch a movie?" I nod, the idea of laying on the couch wrapped in his arms sounds wonderful, the only thing that would make it better is if I knew what he was thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wanted to get this one out tonight as I've been thinking about this part of the plot for days. It's not terribly long, but I hope you like it.**

**I want to say thank you for all reviews! Thanks to the two guests who took the time to comment as well, it really means a lot to me and gives me the motivation to get these chapters out so quickly.**

**As usual, characters and awesomeness belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

PEETA'S POV

Throughout the entire movie I keep stealing glances of Katniss. I can't believe we just slept together, and that it was the best sex of my life. I had never had something so intense, I just wish I could have lasted a little longer, but once I saw her perky breasts I knew I was a goner. Everything I've ever wanted in a girlfriend is currently nestled against my side and yet she still feels unattainable. I know she wants me…all of me, but I feel like I can't reciprocate until I can give myself to her 100% and this fucking case is preventing that. I know hindsight is 20/20 but what I wouldn't give to go back in time and tell that client to fuck off. But how else would I have met Katniss? It's not like I would have run into her at The Capital, but I could've seen her at my bakery eventually. I feel like screaming on the inside, if I had just come in once in a while on Friday's I would have seen her and we would have eventually fallen in love…I'm sure of it. But would I have been as patient at trying to crack her shell if I didn't have the incentive of money hanging over my head? I'd like to think I would have stuck around, but I can never know for sure now.

My fingers run through her hair languidly and she sighs into my touch. She's starting to breath more shallow and I peek at her again, she's fast asleep. I juggle her in my arms and steadily walk to her room. She redressed into that tank top and sweats I love so much, so I decide that should be acceptable sleeping clothes. I glance from the bed to her door, I wonder if she'd mind if I stayed the night? I really want to, with every fiber of my being-so I take off my shirt and pants and crawl in with only my boxers. As soon as I'm tucked in, she automatically snuggles against me, murmuring something in her sleep. It's just getting dark outside, various shadows are cast on her walls and I hear an owl hooting somewhere in the distance. It's all so perfect, but I can't help but feel the twinge of betrayal that's constantly stitched into every moment I have with her. Especially now that we've had sex, I have to tell her about the case, about how I came to enter her life.

I spend the next hour or so devising a plan of how to get myself out of the mess I created. First, I would tell Finnick that I was off the case. Considering how close he and Annie have become, he has to understand and respect my decision to leave based on my overwhelming feelings for Katniss. Once I was officially freed from this burden I would go to Katniss and beg for forgiveness. I can fully express how much I care for her and all along I've only ever wanted her. If everything she's told me earlier today is true, hopefully she will see why I initially accepted the job and take it as face value. As I heard each tick of her clock, I felt more confident in my decision to walk away from the money and into her arms. My lids began to droop and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"H-huh?" I bolted upright and looked at the screen on my phone, 3:42am. "Ahhh" I felt a surge of blood rush to my dick and something moving _down there_. Through my hazy-half asleep eyes I groggily made out Katniss laying on my side with one arm across my stomach and the other on my thigh while her mouth bobbed up and down on my cock. "Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why are you doing this at almost four in the morning?"

She slid her mouth off with a 'pop' and smiled at me, "I realized I didn't return the favor last night, and since I got to bed so early, I was wide awake and thought now was a good time." Her enthusiasm made me chuckle until she went down on my again. She started by putting her entire mouth over my rock hard member and dragging herself slowly down while wrapping her little hand around the base. I inhaled sharply, while my hips eased up and down on their own accord. Once she had sucked a few times she took me in both her hands and licked on and around my tip like it was a popsicle and this was the hottest day of the year. I started to buck a little harder and groan with delight, she pumped up and down faster but always kept my head in her mouth. When she started moaning while I was in her mouth, I felt the familiar tug in my balls and my stomach muscles clench.

"Katniss, I'm gonna come." I attempted to pull myself back but she clamped her mouth around me with an impressive suction lock. I started to panic, it was going to happen and she wasn't moving…unless, no, did she want me to…just the thought pushed me over the edge and I came in her mouth. I saw her neck muscles contract as my seed dripped down her throat. No one had ever done that for me before, my jaw was lax in amazement, while I watch her tongue dart of her mouth and lick up some remnants on her lip. "Holy shit, that was the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed." She beamed with pride. "You are like, everyone's dream girlfriend." Then, just like that, her toothy smile faded and she crawled back under the sheets, turning herself so only her back was visible. Talk about putting your foot in your mouth.

"Hey, that was the best wake up I've ever had. You're amazing Katniss." My hand grazed her arm gently and she shifted so she was on her back but she would only look at the ceiling.

"I'm amazing, but not good enough to be _your_ girlfriend." I cringed, I wanted to be her boyfriend more than anything, to know that we belonged to only each other. But I couldn't do that, not yet. I couldn't think of anything to say so I feigned ignorance.

"Is that what you want? To be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I thought I made that obvious. I've never had to ask someone before, god this is embarrassing." I could see in the dark, her hand swipe across her face. "Just forget it, I'm not going to beg someone to be with me. Maybe you should leave." I could feel her retreating from me, her voice and actions all indicated she would close down on me so I panicked.

"No, I want to be your boyfriend. That's all I want, it's just, I feel like you deserve more." I could feel the air from her head swinging instantly towards me.

"You deserve more than me? Seriously? I'm grumpy and closed off. You're like…fucking sunshine or something. I don't know what it is Peeta, but I've never trusted someone like you-even Gale could never get to my heart." Her head swung down and she nervously played with her hands.

When all I've ever wanted was to make her happy, I was doing the opposite by constantly giving her excuses why we couldn't be together. I couldn't stand it, I sucked in a big breath and exhaled slowly.

"You're all I ever wanted Katniss. I know in my heart that I never want to hurt you…it would be my honor to be your boyfriend." She threw herself at my in one swift motion and I fell back on the pillow. We laughed as we peppered kisses over each other's faces. Katniss pulled back a little, the biggest grin I've ever seen on her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to assault you, it's just, this feels so _right_…you know? It seems my whole life I've questioned everything, got the shit end of everything and then you happened. It's crazy, I guess, to feel this way especially since, we just made things 'official'." She does the air quotes and lays next to me.

"No, I know, I feel the exact way." Although I still feel like an asshole because I'm not broken from the case yet, it's just a matter of time before I'm free but until that time, I can still tell her exactly how I feel. "I told you about how I was saving for the bakery right?" She nods her head yes. "I was so focused on that, that everything else just kept passing me by. Any relationship I even attempted ended up failing because it didn't seem as important as my ultimate goal. I guess I get that from my mom-the business driven attitude." I shudder as Katniss stares at me intently. Even in the dark I can see her eyes twinkle.

"You never really talk about your mom, I mean, you've told me before she passed away from an illness, but you've never mentioned anything about her." She's rubbing my chest and stomach in one big circle motion. I really don't like to talk about my mother that much, but she's opened up to me about so many important parts of her life, I guess it's my turn.

"Well, my mom and I didn't get along that great. My dad met her when she started working at the bakery back when my grandpa owned it. Back when my grandpa was alive he used to always tell me that my mother was the best worker he ever had, and I never doubted him. She was so focused on that place, it was as if one day she decided that she wanted to own a bakery so she sunk her claws into my dad-got pregnant with my older brother-they got married and after my grandfather passed away they became the owners of Mellark Bakery." I know I was making it sound so concise, like it was just the way of things, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth. "As much as my mom wanted to control something, that's how much my father wanted kids, so my mother gave him what he wanted if she got what she wanted. He let her run everything that had to do with the bakery and our household and she gave him three sons. I know it's sounds sort of clinical, but it was almost like a business transaction to her. We were her employees and she was the boss. When most mom's where at their kid's baseball games decked out in team paraphernalia, she was at the shop or in her office at home finding ways to get a bigger bottom line. It was always my dad who went to everything, supported everything-he was my parent, my mom was just another warm body in the house."

"God Peeta, that sounds terrible. I know what it's like though, to have a mom who is invisible. Once my dad died, my mom disappeared, not literally, but in the shadows of our home. I tried to be mad at her, I really did, but I don't think she did it on purpose-it just broke her…she was broken. But to have a mom who is aware of you but chooses not to be involved? That almost seems worse." Katniss is shaking her head in dismay as she holds me tightly.

"It wasn't so bad really, I mean we stayed out of her way, she stayed out of ours and my dad is so great that it kinda made up for it. You'd love him Katniss, he's like a big 'ol teddy bear." I can feel her smile against my chest. "Maybe you can go meet him next weekend? I've already told him so much about you and you'd love his place. It's only about thirty minutes North and his backyard is practically woods as well. When my mom died he retired and bought his dream home."

"I'd really like that Peeta. And maybe you could meet Prim? She's coming to stay for the summer so you'll probably be seeing a lot of her."

"I like the sound of that." As I drifted back asleep I let other future plans play out in my dreams.

Sunday morning after breakfast with Katniss, I kissed her good-bye and made my way to Finnick's house…it was time to end this. When he came to the door, he was wearing a tattered bath robe he didn't bother belting and clutching a steaming cup of coffee. His hair was sticking up to one side and his eyebrows were arched in amusement.

"Someone got fucked last night." He said simply then walked inside leaving me in his doorframe, mouth agape.

"How did you…how could you?" Shit, was I _that_ obvious? I heard him laugh maniacally as he plopped in his recliner.

"Are you kidding man? It's written all over your face. You got it good too, I can tell by the way your eyes are all glazed."

"Fuck, really?!" I started rubbing my eyes frantically then I heard another burst of laughter.

"Nah man, Annie texted me last night, said she heard you guys. It was pretty amusing." I punched Finnick in the arm as I rested on his beaten old couch. "What were you thinking? She's your target Peet, you are playing her to get information. Don't you think that's a little…I don't know…unethical?" He's chuckling to himself but it makes me feel pathetic. He's right.

"I don't know Finn, I fucked up, I'll admit that, but I couldn't help it. I like her so damn much, I think about her all the time…I'm at the point where this case can go fuck itself-no money is worth my shot at Katniss." I'm rubbing the heels of my palm into my eye sockets until I see spots.

"I get it man, I have it bad for Annie too. Don't you think I've thought about how badly she'd react if she found out I was a private detective helping my buddy get info on her best friend? She'd drop me like a bad habit. Are you sure you want to give up? Now?" I shake my head yes, I'm positive this is what I want. "Ok, well you can tell the client that yourself. He's coming into the office tomorrow morning." My head shoots up.

"Are you kidding me? He's coming tomorrow?" I'm in disbelief, now that I'll see him face-to-face it makes this predicament much more real.

"Yup. Got an email from him last night. He'll be coming in tomorrow to gather the information you've collected. I don't know what he plans on doing with it, but maybe you should hear him out? See what he wants first before deciding on quitting? Maybe he simply just wants to know about her and that's it. She'll never know you told her life story and you'll get your happy ever after with Katniss _and_ your newly renovated bakery."

He's got a point, maybe I could have my cake and eat it too. I decided one more day wouldn't be so bad. I head home shortly after Finnick and I discuss how we'll approach the meeting with the client tomorrow. I decide I shouldn't see Katniss until after I meet with him, there's to much temptation when I'm around her. I opt for texting her through-out Sunday, saying I have laundry and errands to run. What's one more lie?

I toss and turn all night with nervous energy about tomorrow's meeting. I'll finally know who this guy is and then this whole thing will be over. I'm up before my alarm goes off and decide I might as well get ready for the day ahead.

I get to Finnick's office even before he does. I pace outside his door until he strolls up with his keys already out. "How long have you been out here buddy?"

"Only like…an hour or something, no big deal. Lets get inside! I'm ready to go!" I realize I'm skipping back and forth in front of the door as he turns the key.

"How much coffee have you had?" He looks at me skeptically.

"Two or Five. Not important." I'm rubbing my hands together like a mad man. I so badly want this to be over with so I can be with Katniss. Well maybe a nap first, then it's all about Katniss.

As the door opens I jolt inside and start my pacing in front of the window. Finnick sets his things down on his desk and starts his computer. "Can you settle the fuck down please? You're making me anxious." I sit down in an empty chair but my leg starts thumping rapidly. "For fuck sucks Peet, get a hold of yourself." Finnick shakes his head as he clicks through his emails. "Ok he'll be here in a few minutes, take a deep breath and act like your a goddamn professional please?" I nod my head and start some breathing exercises. It feels like years had past before I heard a light knock at the door. My head swings in the direction to get my first glimpse of him.

Finnick opens the door and there he is. He seems a tad shorter than me but more stalky. He seems to have a strong build but a rounded belly that clings to his shirt in an unforgiving way. It's hard to tell his facial features because he's still wearing sunglasses, but his hat is gone this time. His hair is short, almost like a military cut but I can see traces of white hair peppered through out his dark tresses. It's not until he removes his sunglasses that I can see them…familiar gray eyes that I've stared at countless times.

"Hello boys, I'd like to formally introduce myself," his voice is deep and rough, "my name is Landon…Landon Everdeen, I'm Katniss and Prim's father."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, I wasn't planning on getting this out until late this week, but I was so motivated by the positive response from last chapter I got my butt in gear and got it out tonight :) Some of you guessed who the client was and some were surprised, I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**As always, unfortunately I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, but I really try to catch them all.**

**Nothing belongs to me but the idea for the story.**

PEETA'S POV

Everything became static after his confession. I don't even remember lunging towards him, but I must have since Finnick was holding me back. "Calm down Peeta!" He barks at me and forcibly pushes me down in his chair. "I apologize for my colleague Mr. Everdeen, but there seems to be some confusion, we were under the impression Katniss' father was deceased."

The older man let out a throaty chuckle which just made my face burn hotter with rage. "You think this is funny you sick piece of shit? Pretending to be someone's loved one?" I leapt out of the seat again just to have Finnick throw me back down in the seat.

"It's not so funny as it is ironic I guess. My death was faked but the pain and loneliness was all to real." Mr. Everdeen shakes his head sadly to one side then moves a weathered hand across his face. "Finally though, after thirteen years I can come back. That son of a bitch is dead and my girls are safe now." Finnick and I look at each other in confusion, then back to Mr. Everdeen.

"Care to elaborate?" Finnick says flatly.

Mr. Everdeen finally looks me straight in the eye, and although I don't want to be believe it, I know it's him. I can see the family resemblance, his eyes, his mouth-all Katniss. "After I heard what happened to Lilly, that was Katniss and Prim's mom, I didn't want my sudden reappearance to cause any unnecessary hurt in my girl's lives. There's already been to much pain…so much pain." Before he puts his head down I can see his eyes turn glassy from unshed tears, they have no affect on me.

"Listen you cryptic bastard, you better start making some sense or I'm going to put your head so far down your throat you'll be kissing your own ass!" I'm fuming, I can feel my breaths come out ragged and heavy.

He's laughing quietly this time, "I see you've been spending a lot of time with my daughter, you're picking up her vocabulary. I knew you'd be good for her, I could tell you had a pure soul-it radiates from you. Katniss only opens up to people who are pure of heart."

Now it's my turn to laugh, albeit it's darker and laced with disgust. "You have no idea what's good for her! You left! You faked your own death you deadbeat mother fucker!" Never have I used so many colorful expletives, but never had I been this enraged.

Mr. Everdeen rubs his hands together while I see his cheeks turn red. "You've known my daughter for almost two months and now you're an expert? You have no idea what I've been through! You have no clue!" Suddenly we're inches from each other, only the desk separating us, I can feel his hot breath on my face as I'm sure he can feel mine. Our chests are heaving and it's taking everything in my power not to punch him in the face-I wonder for a split second if he's going through the same thing.

"Yeah?! Well…it may have only been two months but I love her! I mean, _know_ her…I mean…" I trail off as I slowly back away from him and sit back down my chair. There is a sheen of sweat along my forehead and I wipe it lazily as my eyes refuse to blink. Do I really love her? I turn my gaze slowly to meet Mr. Everdeen. He's staring just as intently at me, a small smile meets the corner of his mouth.

"She's always been a stubborn girl but easy to love...once she decides she's ok with it." He winks at me.

"Mr. Everdeen, please explain how you came to 'die' and why you want to come back now? After all these years? It's really none of my business, but I've gotten to know your daughter as well, and...I don't know, I guess it seems selfish to come back now that she's moved on with her life and has already grieved." Leave it to Finnick to finally put into words what I was to angry to say.

The old man heaves a heavy sigh and crosses his hands in his lap. He nods curtly then speaks. "I'm sure Katniss has told you we used to hunt, well what she didn't know is that on my days off, I would go out to the woods alone and set snares and things to prepare for the hunt I would go on with Katniss every Saturday. A few months before her birthday I was out, like usual, when I ran across two men who had a large plastic bag between them. It looked highly suspicious, but I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt, over the years I'd run into people who were lost so I figured that might be it. I asked them if they needed directions back to town or help with their large game that I assumed they killed and wrapped in plastic. They acted nervous and dismissed me, picking up the bag, which appeared to be quite heavy, and took off. Well I should have left well enough alone, but I didn't. When I got home, I called the police and escorted them to the place I found the men. They had some sniffing canines or something, well the dogs sniffed out what turned out to be a large mob dumping ground not ten yards from where I met the men. My whole life changed after that, I had to identify the men who happened to work for a large mob boss named Snow. Once the FBI found out that the men were linked to Snow, I had to testify which I refused at first. They wanted to put my entire family into witness protection and I didn't want to uproot them. Because I didn't use their help, Snow found out I was the witness…probably from a dirty cop he had on his payroll. I knew then, even if I went into witness protection, my family would never be safe, Snow would always find out where we were. That's when I came up with the hunting accident idea and Katniss' birthday seemed like a good excuse to go out without her. The FBI helped me stage the whole thing and Snow accepted I had died. It was the only way to keep the girls safe, you have to understand the position I was in. He had sent me pictures, of them, walking home from school…it scared the shit out of me! I had to do something." I could see tears run down the lines on his aged face. I actually had started to feel sorry for him. I couldn't imagine going through that.

"I testified and his men got sent to prison, but there wasn't enough to hold anything to Snow-he got away free as a bird. But I always kept my eyes and ears out for him, as well as Katniss and Prim. About six months ago I found out he'd died and I knew whoever took over his operation wouldn't care enough about me to pursue anything if it came to light I was still alive. That's when I decided to use the money I'd saved for the thirteen years I was in hiding to find out how the girls were and if I could come back in their lives. I also have two savings accounts for each girl to do whatever they want with in case I decide to let sleeping dogs lie, so to speak."

"I can appreciate how awful this must have been for you Mr. Everdeen," I'm surprised how composed I sound, "but I think it would be a really bad idea for you to see her again. She blames herself, did you know that? She thinks if she went out with you that one day, she could have prevented the other hunter from killing you. She's lived with that on her shoulders for so long, knowing it was all fake…I don't know what that would do to her." I can feel my body shake from exhaustion and fear of how badly this situation could turn out for Katniss.

"I can tell you love her Mr. Mellark, I can see it in your eyes and there's a way you speak about her that tells me it's true. But I'm sure you must have lost someone dear to you at some point…and if you haven't…imagine losing Katniss. Wouldn't you give _anything_ to get one more minute with her? It's the cruel irony of death, anything worldly loses it's value when the one thing you want more than anything is out of reach. I thought seeing updated pictures or maybe even a recording of her voice might be enough…but I know it won't be. It may be selfish, but I have the rare opportunity to have a relationship beyond the grave. I can have them in my life again and there's nothing I want more." I can't argue with him on this point. If Katniss were to leave, I would do anything in my power to get her back.

"Well Mr. Everdeen, then we are an impasse. I gave you the information you seek and I am now off this case. I cannot watch you re-enter her life and see the wake of destruction that it will cause. I understand your need to see her, as I'm sure you understand my need to protect her from you." I stand up and reach out my hand which he shakes firmly. I can tell by the way he smiles at me that he respects my decision but will fight me tooth and nail to have his way. I calmly exit the office and head to my car, it isn't until I'm miles away that I start to scream and thrash at the steering wheel. I may be off the case, but it's definitely not over.

The whole meeting lasted an hour, although I felt like I lost years off my life. I pace in the back room of the bakery contemplating my next step. I'm supposed to be making pastries but I know I'll mess them up in my hysterical state. I'm relieved Rue didn't have class today and was able to come in and work the front for me because I know I couldn't handle it right now. Maybe I could convince Katniss to move with me somewhere? I know enough from my research with Finnick that I'm pretty sure I could make us disappear and Mr. Everdeen wouldn't find us. But would she really leave her town behind for someone she just met two months ago? Doubtful. I mean, I know she likes me but even that seems a bit excessive. I consider telling her the truth, well almost the truth, I would leave out the dad part, but tell her I was working on a case to obtain information about her and now she's in danger. Would she trust me enough after that to follow me somewhere? No, she'd probably be pissed that I lied to her and now she has to fix her life again to protect herself from outside forces. Fuck, I'm really screwed here. The only thing I'm certain of is I have to do something quickly because I don't know how much time I have before Mr. Everdeen decides to make an appearance.

"Boss?" The faint voice of Rue brought me back to reality.

"Oh, yes Rue?"

"I just wanted to see if those pastries were done? We're down to our last two." Shit. I'd wasted more time thinking about my dilemma then the actual meeting itself.

"Oh yeah, I accidentally put salt in the dough instead of sugar so it tasted funny. I'm whipping up some more right now." I ran my fingers through my hair getting caught in a little tangle at the end. I hope this lying thing wasn't becoming a habit.

"Ok, well it should hopefully slow down before the lunch rush." She gingerly swung the back door and went back out front. As my hands became sticky from kneading the dough, I began to think again of possible ways to keep Katniss from finding out her dad was alive and well. I could whisk her off her feet and take her on a vacation, but somehow I doubted she'd appreciate the spontaneity in that. Then it hit me. I finished up the pastries and began my other chores in the back room with a renewed vigor. I was a man with a plan again.

Instead of going home after work I went straight to Katniss' place. When she came to the door I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Is it lame or clingy that I actually missed seeing you yesterday?" she cooed. I embraced her tightly, she smelled heavenly. When she pulled away, she looked at me concerned. "What's wrong? Is this to much? I've just never really had a boyfriend before so I don't know the protocol…"

"No, you're doing nothing wrong…in fact you're my definition of right." She smiled brightly. It killed me. I wanted to tell her I was upset because I thought by now I would be freed of the deception but I was only buried more deeply. I had to tell more lies before I could start with the truth-it was for her own good…our own good. "Actually I did get a bit of bad news today." She cocked her eyebrow in concern. "Nothing bad, but I guess a pipe broke in my apartment and a lot of my stuff is ruined. I was kinda hoping for a place to stay? I would have asked Finnick but his place is tiny…and dirty."

She laughed, "dirty?"

"Yeah, like you know when you see a club in the daytime and it's got mystery stains and a weird stench? That's what Finnick's place is like. Your place is so clean, and homey…and it has you." I grabbed her waist and nuzzled her neck. She let out a soft sigh before pushing me back slightly so we could be eye to eye.

"How much time we talking here Mellark?"

"Five days tops." I figured I could come up with something concrete by then while keeping an eye on her in the meantime.

She took another step back folding her arms across her chest. Cocking her head to the side she gave me a half smile then nodded. "Ok, that should be fine, the couch is pretty comfy anyway." My eyes widened and she barked out a laugh. "Just kidding! I actually slept really well the other night, well when we didn't get distracted." She shot me a wicked grin. Dammit, I could feel myself getting hard. I swore to myself I'd be on my best behavior until I sorted this whole thing out with her father, but when she looked at me that way I just wanted to strip her down and have my way with her.

"So, as payment for letting me stay here I was going to make you dinner each night." She shot me a confused look but quickly nodded her approval. I must be the only idiot on the planet to change the subject when their girlfriend brings up sex. "Do you have any food or do I need to go grocery shopping?"

"Oh you know me, I've got some Mac n' Cheese and cereal. Can you make anything with that?"

"Um…oven baked Mac n Cheese? You know with the crispy top?"

She licked her lips, "yes, that sounds perfect, then we can go grocery shopping tonight?" I smiled at the idea, by doing something so mundane it made the notion of us being a couple that much more real.

"I feel like we bought out the whole store!" Katniss said, exasperated as she set down the last bags of groceries on the counter.

"Well now I know how you and Annie stay so thin, you barely had anything to eat here!" She scowled at me as she reached to put some bread away.

"We just don't put as much thought into our meals as you do Mr. Baker. Plus, we're both pretty terrible cooks." She threw me a bag of chips to stick in a cupboard above my head.

"I can teach you a few things you know. If you want." I didn't want to insult her by making it sound like I was bragging, but I was pretty damn talented.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She came from behind and wrapped her arms around me. I liked how affectionate she was becoming. I swung around and picked her up and placed her on the counter top. She swung her legs around my hips and I looked up at her.

"We can start tonight? I make a mean cake." I wiggled my eyebrows and she lightly kissed my nose.

"Sounds perfect." She pressed her lips tight against my mouth, then licked my bottom lip. I groaned lightly and was just about to deepen the kiss when she abruptly jumped off the counter smacking her hands together. "Ok lets get going on this cake!" I rolled my eyes and started pulling out bowls and spatulas. As I was opening up cupboards and drawers she shot me a puzzled look.

"Do you have a stand mixer?" She actually laughed out loud at this request. Ok, I guess not. "Uh, then do you have a hand mixer?" With that she strolled to the last drawer I hadn't opened and pulled out a beaten up hand mixer.

"It's Annie's and as you can tell, we don't use it that often. I think she got it at a yard sale." I shook my head. We gathered the rest of the ingredients and started putting the dry ingredients into a bowl.

"Ok, can you add that bowl of wet ingredients over there?" I start to turn on the hand mixer as she takes the bowl and hovers it over my bowl. "Just add it slowly or else…" To late, she dumped the entire thing into my bowl causing the hand mixer to send the contents flying everywhere, but mostly on me. I slowly turn my head to glare at her, cake batter dripping from my cheek. She looks horrified, but then quickly changes her expression to one that is amused. A low chuckle escapes her lips and I narrow my eyes. "Are you _laughing_ at me?" I ask in mock irritation.

"No," she stifles another giggle. "Not at all." Then suddenly she's laughing so hard she crying.

"Oh, I see how it is." I grab some half mixed batter and fling it at her. She stops laughing and looks at me in surprise.

"It's on Mellark!" Pretty soon we're grabbing whatever we can on the counters and trying to get the other person. I'm laughing so hard I can barely see straight. All to soon we run out of cake batter and ingredients to throw at each other so we sit on her kitchen floor in a jumbled mess.

"Hey, come here, you have a little something…" I brush my finger across her lips and jaw removing some flour. She laughs lightly but I can tell she sees the desire in my eyes.

"Well you have something right here…" She leans forward and licks some batter off my neck. Immediately my skin is crawling with goosebumps. She moves her lips to my collar bone and sucks on it lightly, I know I said I would behave myself but she proves to tempting. I pick her up and place her in my lap as I lean my back against her bottom cupboards. She continues her snail pace of kisses around my neck and chest and I instantly feel tight against my pants. I lower my head to meet her mouth and take her tongue with mine. This kiss is different than the others, it's not frenzied or frantic but deep and trusting- I feel unworthy.

She pulls back slightly and lifts her shirt above her head, the second I had to wallow is gone and desire takes over completely. I'm ecstatic to see she's not wearing a bra. I nip at her breasts at first then take one in my mouth, swirling my tongue around her hard nipple. Her skin tastes clean and smooth, I have the innate urge to dirty it. I can tell by her moaning she enjoys what I'm doing, but I want to keep going-keep testing my boundaries. While my mouth is busy with her chest, I move my fingers to the waist of her pants, unbuttoning them with one swift motion. She startles for a second but doesn't ask me to stop, she only grinds harder into my lap. I hook my finger around her pants and panties and pull them together to her thighs then she moves up slightly so I can pull them off the rest of the way. I take a minute to admire her nakedness sitting on my lap before she starts to tug at my shirt. I quickly remove my shirt and pants without disrupting her to much and we continue our exploration of each other.

Her hands are in my hair as we share more heated kisses, she lets her slit slide against my dick making it wet with her juices. I can tell she's getting close by the way she picks up the pace but she stops herself and grabs my cock aggressively lunging it inside her. It's all I can do to not come right then. With me all the way inside her, she starts rocking back and forth but it's not until she starts moving up and down on my dick that I feel myself start to lose it. She's groaning louder and whimpering while I finger her, I want her to get off before me and I'm not going to last long. With each slap of our thighs I get closer and closer until I feel her walls clench around me so tight I'm afraid she's going to push me out. "Fuck Peeta! You fuck me so good!" She's almost violent with how hard she's slamming on me, up and down, up and down…the noises, the sweat, the smell, it's all to intense. When her pussy reaches my base again, I firmly grab ahold of her hips and keep them in place while my cock throbs and pulses, releasing my seed inside her.

We're both out of breath as she leans forward and rests her head on my shoulder. I let my fingers run down her back while we calm down. She lets out a satisfied sigh and nuzzles my neck.

"I can't believe how happy you make me." She whispers in my ear.

I've got to protect her at any cost.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, I was trying to post updates at least twice a week, but this chapter gave me a lot of trouble. I ended up re-writing it four times before I was happy with the content. I hope it meets with your approval. :)**

**I also wanted to thank those that have taken the time out to review my work, it means the world to me and I try to reply to each one with my thanks, but this week has kicked my butt, so if I didn't say it to you personally...thank you! thank you! thank you!**

**As always, I have no Beta :( Mistakes are mine although I try really hard to catch them and Suzanne Collins owns it all.**

PEETA'S POV

I languidly draped my arm around Katniss's shoulder as we sat across from Finnick and Annie in our normal booth at Sae's. We began to make a habit of coming here every Friday, mostly because the girls already had the tradition before we met and it continued to this day-the only significant change was I always ordered the same BBQ hamburger as Katniss.

"I can't believe you think *N Sync is better than Backstreet Boys!" Finnick admonished with a mouth full of fries. He began to dunk another one in his cup of vinegar before Katniss interjected.

"I can't believe we're debating this. I mean, we're all highly intelligent adults, we should be talking about current events or some worthy cause like saving the whales...not which boy band looked better in glitter jeans." She shoved some more of her giant burger in her mouth, I loved how she didn't try to act dainty or stuffy around me.

"Well, if we're going to talk about glitter ensembles, then we need to be talking about 98 Degrees." Finnick coyly smiled at her. Katniss just scoffed with her cheeks full of food and rolled her eyes. Every week she and Finnick would get in a friendly argument about some meaningless thing and Annie and I would sit back and watch in quiet amusement. How I relished our time together, everything was so…easy. I thought living with her would put a damper on things, but it only intensified our bond. It wasn't lost on me that this woman, who used to be so closed off, had opened up her life to me in the best way possible. While she wasn't one for public displays of affection, I felt a sense of pride that I was the only one who got to see her loving and devoted side. I was supposed to go back to my apartment tomorrow, but I honestly didn't want to go back, plus I was no closer to finding a way to keep her father away from her. Maybe I could test the waters, see if she was receptive to having me spend more time at her apartment.

"So, um, I guess I'll be out of your hair after tomorrow." I studied her expression carefully. She stopped chewing and set her burger down on her plate. She didn't seem distraught, but she definitely wasn't happy. "Yeah, um, the damage was centered around the kitchen so technically I can move back in while they work on it." There, that sounded feasible, right? Again, I awaited her response, as she thickly swallowed whatever was left in her mouth.

"But you need a kitchen, Peeta. I mean, if it were me, then the kitchen wouldn't be a big loss, but for you, that's a different story." She folded her arms across her chest in a defiant manner. "No, we can't have that. You better stay until it's fully renovated." She tried to sound as if it were no big deal, but she couldn't hide the tiny smile creeping across her face. I flung my other arm around the front of her shoulders to envelope her in a tight hug.

"Do you mean it? I mean, I don't want to over stay my welcome." Although the reason for staying with her was a lie, the gratitude and excitement was real.

"Well, it's ok with me. Annie, are you ok with having our male roommate stay a little longer?" Annie nodded her approval as Finnick ran his thumb over her hand that was resting on the table.

"She's mostly at my house anyway." Finnick grinned as he slightly nudged her shoulder. Annie blushed and looked down at her food. In my opinion, there was nothing better than being in love and seeing your best friend in love as well.

"Oh that reminds me," Katniss turned her head to Annie, "does Finnick's place look like seeing a dirty club in the daytime?" Annie snorted and shot a glance to Finnick, who immediately glared at me.

"A dirty club in the daytime? Where the fuck did you get that?" He glared at me intently. I gave a sheepish smirk as he reached across the table and punched me in the shoulder.

"Ouch! I just said that because I really wanted to stay with Katniss." I pleaded, which caused Katniss to shove my other shoulder. "Hey! You two can't gang up on me! That isn't fair!" We were all laughing until a chipper voice broke our amusement.

"Peeta?" I glanced over and saw Delly standing at the edge of our booth.

"Oh hey Delly! What are you doing this fine Friday evening?" She gave me her typical giggle.

"Just grabbing some food for Thom and I, they have really good meatloaf here." She let her eyes wander around the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Delly, this is my girlfriend Katniss. Katniss, this is my teacher friend I told you about." Katniss held out her hand and the two women shook hands while smiling pleasantly at each other.

"Peeta, I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Were you two together when we went on the field trip to the Botanical Research Facility?" Delly questioned.

Katniss cut in. "I work at the Botanical Research Facility, Peeta's group got lost and he stumbled into my department, that's how we met." She shot me a warm smile as she squeezed my hand.

"Oh how cute!" Delly squealed, pressing her hands together and giving a slight hop. She really could be too much sometimes. "So, did you help him with his job?" I felt my stomach bottom out. I could see all my carefully placed lies crumbling around me. Before I could try to save my ass, Katniss was already looking quizzically between Delly and me.

"Job?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, Peeta said he had to go to the Research Facility for a job and could chaperone at the same time." Delly looked pleadingly at me, wanting me to clear things up…only I couldn't without spilling everything.

"But you work at the Bakery, what could you possibly need at the Botanical Research Facility?" Katniss implored. I could tell she was getting wary of this conversation, like she could sense the deceit. I gulped audibly, again, trying to interrupt before more damage was done, but fucking Delly cut me off again.

"Well he does help Finnick out sometimes, I thought it might have something to do with that?" She now looked to Finnick for some kind of recognition or clarification. He sat there dumbly looking at me. We were in deep shit.

"Peeta helps Finnick clean pools?" Katniss was looking between Finn and I in utter confusion, her patience wearing thin.

Delly's face scrunched up in a baffled grimace. Thankfully Finnick was able to speak up. "Well, in the summer, he helps me to make a little extra money." I let out a relieved sigh, that sounded like it could be true.

"Ok…" I could tell by Katniss's tone that she wasn't entirely buying that story, "but why would Finnick need him to get information at the Research Facility?" Fuck, why would he? I looked desperately to Finnick, please let him come up with something viable.

"Simple Kitty Kat, I make my own pool cleaners, you know, to be more environmentally friendly. Well there was a weird mold or something that was popping up in this one pool. I wanted Peeta to see if he could find out if it was caused by my chemicals or something that particular owner was doing." I couldn't believe how smooth Finnick sounded, I actually believed him for a minute.

She still glanced between Finn and I warily but shrugged her shoulders in a sign of acceptance. Delly on the other hand, was still standing in front of us, her mouth opening again to completely discredit our tall tale, but Finnick leapt out of the booth with a flourish. "Delly, come look at the dessert counter with me, they have this cobbler that is fantastic and these wusses never eat dessert." He dragged her to the front of the diner while she awkwardly waved and yelled "Nice to meet you!" over her shoulder.

Just by glancing at Katniss I could feel the heat of a million questions brewing just under the surface. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she only scowled in response. Well there went a perfectly good evening.

"So, uh, you ready to head home?" I chuckled mildly.

"Sure," she replied icily. I almost didn't want to go home now, I knew a 'discussion' was waiting for me there. Finnick returned with a look that could only mean, 'are we good?' I simply shrugged my response.

"Annie, my dear, are you coming home with me?" Finnick batted his girly eyelashes at her. She giggled and got up, waving a short goodbye to me and Katniss. I guess that was a yes. Dammit, if we're alone, I know for sure Katniss won't hesitate to ask more probing questions, probably at a louder decibel.

The walk home felt longer than usual. The chill of Spring was starting to dissipate and a warm breeze blew lazily through town. Because the darkness of night wouldn't fall for another few hours, there were people bustling around in a chipper mood, waving and smiling as we walked past. I'm sure they were met with a stony expression from my girlfriend; I tried to be extra friendly to make up for it.

"So are we going to the bakery? Free cheese buns!" I used 'spirit fingers,' that's how desperate I was for a positive reaction.

"No. I don't feel like it." Fuck. This was worse than I thought.

I tried holding her hand but she folded her arms tightly across her chest. I had to practically jog to keep pace with her. Finally we reached her front door. I didn't even have it shut all the way before she had her thin, sharp finger pointed at my face.

"What the hell was that all about?" She growled.

"What?" Hey, I could pretend to be stupid, maybe she'd buy it. Her raised eyebrow and sideways frown quickly ruled out that possibility.

"At the diner…you're not telling me something. I know it. Just tell me Peeta." Her eyes were pleading. I could tell her now, tell her everything, but the look in her eyes stopped me. I was selfish, I didn't want her upset, I didn't want her to leave me.

"There's nothing going on. I was embarrassed at the fact that I help Finnick in the summer. You make good money, but I'm my own boss, I don't know what I'm making week to week. Everything that doesn't go to rent or food or something like that goes right back into my business so I can own it outright someday. Cleaning pools helps put a little extra dough in my pocket." I was pathetic. At least that feeling was splashed on my face because she came up to me and ran her hands up and down my arms.

"Oh. I'm sorry Peeta, I just…I don't know, I shouldn't assume the worst - it's just a habit." She laced her fingers behind my neck and kissed my cheek. I felt like total shit. She was apologizing to me; after all the ways I've deceived her, she was trying to make me feel better. I held her as tight as I could without suffocating her, so she couldn't run away, she couldn't hate me.

"On a lighter note," she glanced up to give me a wicked grin, "it's going to be summer in a month or two…I can come watch you clean pools with Finnick, I'm sure you look pretty tasty in a speedo." She licked her lips, probably at the image of me in a speedo, and I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't deserve her.

That night, I poured every loving emotion I could into worshipping her body. I wanted my feelings to wrap around her like a warm blanket, enveloping her so profoundly that if the truth ever came to light, she could still feel the love buried deep inside her and she would know I only wanted to protect her. Afterwards, as we lay naked and trying to catch our breaths, I buried my face in her hair, attempting to memorize the fragrance, then that of her skin. I let my tongue drag along her lips, needing to know the taste of her, always.

"What are you doing, weirdo?" She purred, still high off her orgasm.

"I can't explain it, it's like, if I could, I would freeze this moment and live in it forever." I peppered kisses around her face while my hand drug along her hip bone.

"I love you." She blurted. My heart started to beat rapidly. I could instantly feel the sweat on my palms. Shit.

"I love you too, more than anything or anyone I've ever known." There, I couldn't deny it any longer. I also couldn't let her say it and not tell her how much she truly meant to me. I'm the biggest asshole on the face of the planet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning we acted as if nothing had happened, which I preferred. It made me feel less of a dick somehow. After I made her 'I'm so guilty I can't see straight' breakfast consisting of french toast, fruit, fresh squeezed orange juice, and bacon, we collapsed on the couch in a happy food coma. The only thing that brought me out of my reverie was the annoying buzzing of my phone.

"Hello?" I sounded like a wounded bear.

"Hey man! I wanted to see if you and Kitty Kat wanted to come over for a barbecue this afternoon?" Finnick sounded way too breezy, it annoyed me slightly. I covered the end of the phone with my hand and whispered to Katniss.

"Finn and Annie are having a barbecue this afternoon, want to go?" She held her hand over her stomach and nodded slightly.

"Yeah man, we're in. Want us to bring anything?" Finnick said it was a bring your own beer type of deal so I told Katniss we'd stop by the grocery store before we got there. I also decided to whip up some of my famous brownies for the occasion. If I wasn't mistaken, this was the first time Finnick had co-hosted anything with a girl. He was growing up before my very eyes, I smirked to myself.

"So, as much as I was trying to avoid this, are we going to talk about the monumental thing that happened last night?" Katniss murmured quietly. I felt my face grow hot and my finger start to wrap around my shirt.

"Uh, yeah…I've never said 'I love you' to anyone before." I squeaked.

"Me either. So, we're like, in love with each other then?" She smiled up at me through her eyelashes. I tried to push down my overwhelming feelings of betrayal and managed to scoop her up in my arms and plant a long, lingering kiss on her lips.

"Yes, we are. And to celebrate, I'll make brownies for the barbecue." She hugged me again and headed to her room to take a shower and clean up. I decided to start on my brownies and pour my frustrations into stirring the batter. When that wasn't enough, I made two batches of cheese buns so I could beat the crap out of the dough too.

xxxxxxxxxx

The barbecue was in full swing by the time we got there. I set the pan of brownies in the kitchen and looked around for Finnick. Surprisingly, there were a lot of people in attendance, mostly people Finn and I went to school with and a few I didn't recognize, maybe co-workers of Katniss and Annie's. Katniss dropped my hand and went to talk to Annie and a woman with short spiky hair who looked to be about their age. On appearances alone, she looked to be pretty 'rambunctious' with her revealing blouse and visible tattoos and piercings. I would have to be introduced by Katniss later - she seemed really interesting.

I found Finnick outside, manning the grill. He was the epitome of "king of the grill" with his cheesy 'My BBQ is Smokin!' apron and oversized chef hat. I pulled the brim of his hat slightly over his eyes as I walked up behind him.

"Seriously? A toque? I don't even wear one of those in the bakery!" I teased.

"What? I have to look the part in case my skills are as bad as I think they are…at least I'll look good!" He chirped as he swung his grill tongs around. It appeared we'd be having hamburgers and bratwursts for lunch. I wasn't going to stroke Finn's ego by telling him the food smelled delicious.

"So, you two are hosting afternoon soirees together? That's a big step buddy." I clapped him roughly on the back. He straightened his apron and moved some meat around the grill.

"Yeah, well…don't tell her, but I think she might be the one." He coughed roughly, as if clearing his throat.

"Wow, that's…that's…awesome! I'm happy for you Finn! You deserve such a caring woman." I brought him in for a half hug.

"I know it's fast, but I just want to be around her all the time…and don't tell Kat this, but I think I found a way to bring her back when she starts to disappear on me." He spoke so softly I had to crouch closer to hear him. I could feel the heat from the grill wave across my arms. "You see, when I see her start to fade, I whisper things in her ear and I don't stop until she's back with me."

He smiled triumphantly and I had to give him credit. I didn't ask what he told her to pull her out of her 'spells,' but I was glad it worked. I had noticed she was out and about more, especially on the weekends, and I knew Finnick was the reason, I hope Katniss realized that as well.

"I've been going to therapy with her too, did you know that?" I shook my head. "Yeah, it's been great. I'm so proud of her, she's the strongest woman I've ever known, I feel like she deserves much better than me." He turned to the grill again. I wanted to reassure him of his value, but the truth was, I felt the same way about Katniss. On some small level, no matter how much we loved these women, we were screwing them over in the worst way possible. When he looked at me again, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Katniss told me she loved me last night," I divulged in the spirit of sharing relationship woes.

"Really? I totally didn't peg her for a girl to admit that first."

"Me either, and I told her I loved her back. Which I do, I really do Finn, but I still feel like I'm being dishonest." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I know what you mean, I feel like this whole thing is hanging over our heads, and it's pissing me off. I want Mr. Everdeen to just go away." Finnick ground his fist into his other palm.

"I've been trying all week to find a way to get around this, but I can't think of anything." I sighed pathetically.

"Me either. I think I'm going to email him on Monday, see what's going on in his head. Since he's paid us, I'm sure he feels like he doesn't owe us anything though. It's frustrating." Finnick threw his toque to the ground. I knew what it was like to be that upset and feel so hopeless at the same time. At least I had a comrade to share in my misery, I knew Finnick understood the situation I was in and appreciated the complexity of it. I was just about to discuss options we might have for getting out of this mess when I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around my middle.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to, I should have guessed you'd be here." Katniss said, giving me a playful shove. "I brought you one of the beers we brought." She handed me a cold bottle and I took a long pull before smiling at her. "So what were you two discussing? It seemed pretty intense based on your expressions." I can tell she's trying not to jump to conclusions like the day before. It kills me that she should.

"Nothing much, just about Annie's progress, how well she seems to be doing." Now I was using her friend as an excuse, although it wasn't completely untrue. Katniss's whole face brightened at the mention of Annie's improvement.

"I know right?! She's out and it's Saturday. I have to apologize Finnick, I know I gave you a hard time at first, but you seem to be doing wonders with our Annie. She seems so happy, I just can't believe it!" If you would have told me two months ago that the girl I met in the Research Facility could have the capability of being giddy, I would have laughed in your face…but she seems to be doing that a lot lately, getting excited, allowing herself to be cheerful… and I feel I played a small part in that.

It's times like these that I have to believe that she wouldn't leave me, even if she found out the truth. "The reason I was looking for you, actually both of you, was I wanted you to meet a colleague of ours, Johanna. She specializes in molds, mildews and fungi, she'd be perfect to ask about that pool chemical problem you were wondering about." She started to drag us both by each of her hands to the inside of Finnick's place. I shot Finnick a troubled look, we really dug ourselves in deep. He seemed just as worried as me.

"So these studs are your new boy toys huh?" Johanna grabbed our hands and shook them vigorously. I don't know if it was her normal demeanor, but she had a way of making you feel exposed. It made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. "I hear you have a question about a mold? I'm your girl."

"Well, it's Finnick's pool business, maybe he would be better to ask." I totally threw him under the bus, I was desperate.

Finnick squirmed from foot to foot, Annie, Katniss and Johanna all looking at him expectantly, I truly felt bad for the guy. "Um, what can I tell you? I don't have a sample of it or anything."

"Do you remember the color, if it was hard or slimy? Was there a smell?" Johanna rattled on numerous ways to characterize the 'mold' in question, but Finnick just shrugged and gave vague responses. This couldn't get any worse. Over the hum of conversation and the subtle bass of a radio playing somewhere, the doorbell rang out as a welcome distraction. Finnick didn't waste any time excusing himself from the group, and I watched as he made his way to the door.

I was only half listening to what the girls were discussing when I heard Finnick's voice rise above the noise. He sounded panicked, something I'd never heard from him in all the years we'd known each other. I quickly jogged towards the door, curious as to what had him riled up. He was blocking a figure at the door who appeared to be just as agitated as Finnick. Once I got closer, I could see the unmistakable physique of Mr. Everdeen.

My heart fell to my toes and I willed myself not to faint. What was he doing here? I spun around to make sure Katniss didn't follow me, she couldn't see him, not now. Luckily she was still engrossed in her conversation with Annie and Johanna. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at Mr. Everdeen.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I didn't realize you were all having a party, but she's here isn't she?" He tried looking around our bodies to find anyone familiar.

"It doesn't matter! You can't be here! We'll…we'll call the police!" I was grasping at straws. My breathing had become erratic and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

"I've not entered the house yet Mr. Mellark. I simply came to discuss my situation with Mr. O'Dair, I was going to consult you as well. I want to do what's best for all of us. But knowing she's so close…I have to see her. Please, she's my oldest daughter. She and I were inseparable from when she was an infant. I would give anything…"

"Hi, everything alright?" I was so distracted by Mr. Everdeen I hadn't heard Katniss sneak up on me. Damn her hunter prowess. She slipped under my arm and rested her hand on my stomach. I wanted to disappear, I wanted this to be a nightmare that I would wake up from. The sweat was beading around my forehead. I was fucked.

"Yes sweetie, everything's fine, please go back in the house, Finnick and I have this covered." My voice was trembling and she had to feel my body quaking under her grasp.

"Katniss?" Mr. Everdeen's voice was full of awe and wonder.

Her face shot up and probed the old man's face with her careful eyes. There was no going back now.

"Do we…know each other?" I could see the internal battle raging inside her. I could see her questioning herself, not letting herself believe this could really be who she thinks it is.

"Yes, we know each other." He replied simply-his eyes steadily fixed on hers.

"I'm sorry…you just look so familiar but…" She reached up, letting her fingers fall just in front of his face. I knew she wanted to touch him, but something prevented her. "Sing something." Finnick and I both looked her curiously. She didn't bother to remove her eyes from the man in front of her. "I know it's an odd request…something is telling me to have you sing. I don't understand why."

Mr. Everdeen watched her carefully before taking a deep breath and letting a few lyrics escape his lips. He was quiet at first then became steadily forceful, allowing us to hear how smooth and exceptional his voice really was.

I felt a heavy weight against my side as Katniss slumped against me-fainting at the realization her father was still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter :) I wanted to follow up quickly so you weren't left in suspense too long. I apologize for any errors, I have no Beta, just my husband who tries his hardest to edit along with me. **

**Suzanne Collins owns the characters, I just borrowed them for a short time. **

* * *

KATNISS POV

The first thing I realized was I was laying down, on something plush, maybe a bed? Yes, it was a bed, the sheets felt cool and calming around my body. Was it night already? My hand grazed against my jean shorts I had worn to the barbecue - was that just today? My head throbbed slightly and being disoriented wasn't helping. I let my eyes flutter open. It was still daytime, the light filtering through the window above my bed cast lazy afternoon shadows on the opposite wall. How did I get to my room? Was Peeta here? A quick glance to my right answered that question; he was sitting on a chair with his head buried in his hands. Something felt off, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"P-Peeta?" My voice was hoarse from sleep. His head shot up, the first thing I noticed was his eyes rimmed in red. Had he been crying? "What's going on? What time is it? Is the barbecue over?" He could sense the urgent tone in my voice.

"Um, I brought you home…it's about five o'clock, I think." His voice was soft and unsure, making the nervous pit in my stomach grow. "How are you? Is your head ok?"

"Yeah, it's a little foggy…did I hit my head or something? Is that why you brought me back to our house?" He gave me a sad smile, maybe because I referred to my apartment as ours? I felt like I had a million questions swimming around my head but the fog was preventing any answers. Before he could respond, I remembered something…something awful, I sucked in a sharp breath. "I had a dream, it was terrible. I had a dream my dad showed up…like to our house. And you were there! He sang to me." I felt the fear and sorrow wash over me, making it impossible to speak. I watched Peeta fidget nervously with his shirt, opening and closing his mouth like he was about to say something but deciding against it.

"He was older though, which is odd because every nightmare I've ever had with him in it, he was like I last saw him, I was the only one who aged. But now…now he was different. He had gray hair and wrinkles." I closed my eyes, willing myself to remember that image. I knew I would never get to see him like that, it was almost a treat to see how my life could have been. I shook my head in dismay, it's better to not think like that.

Peeta squirmed in his chair, attempting to find a comfortable spot before settling on just standing. "Katniss, I need to tell you something. I should have told you a long time ago, when I realized how much I cared for you. No, no…I should have told you even before that." He's mumbling, almost talking more to himself than me, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Just spit it out, you're making me nervous." I cautiously chuckled. "Peeta, there's nothing you can tell me that will make me love you any less."

His eyes bore into mine. "Do you mean that? Like honest to God mean that? Because I will always love you, and I never, ever want to hurt you or for you to be hurt. That's how this whole thing got so fucked up. I was trying to protect you. Please remember that ok? It was all because I love you."

My heart fluttered and I felt like every part of my body started to swell in anticipation. He continued to pace around my tiny bedroom, but now he wouldn't look at me. "Ok, I promise to remember." He seemed satisfied and sat down, taking my hands in his.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard for you to comprehend at first. Just let me get this all out and we can talk about it." I nodded, but my face was contorted into a worried expression. What could possibly be so terrible? "Your dad is alive." I immediately drew my hands back and gaped at him.

"Stop it Peeta, that isn't funny." There was an edge to my voice, a careful warning but he didn't abide.

"He stumbled upon a mob burial ground one day in the woods while you were at school. Apparently it belonged to a mob boss named Snow who found out your father had gone to the police. He started sending your dad pictures of you and Prim and your dad became worried for your safety." Peeta spoke slowly and deliberate.

"Shut up, seriously." I scoot back on my bed, creating additional distance between the two of us. My anger had started to reach the surface.

"The FBI had given him the option to put your entire family in Witness Protection, but your father decided against it, he said Snow would find you all regardless. He opted to fake his own death, with help from the FBI. Snow died a few months ago and he came to find you and Prim…"

"STOP!" I was fully off the bed now, I hurried to my door. I couldn't hear anymore. I could feel the tears prick behind my eyes but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. "Why are you doing this Peeta?" He looked at me, his face full of remorse but he wouldn't justify his remarks. I thought for a second he was going to stop me from leaving but I gave him a preemptive shove that caused him to stumble backwards and land on the floor. I hustled out the door towards the kitchen, suddenly needing a glass of water. That's when I saw him, sitting on my couch like it was something he did daily. I stopped in my tracks and couldn't peel my gaze from the dark figure nestled a few feet away, staring just as intently at me.

"Finally." He simply stated, voice full of emotion.

"Dad?" I couldn't stop the tears now, it was like the dam broke and they flowed fast and harsh down my cheeks. He abruptly rushed to me and threw his arms around my body, squeezing so hard that I struggled to breathe.

He loosened his grip with a hearty chuckle. "Sorry, I've been waiting thirteen years to do that." His face was wet with tears as well, he brushed them brusquely with his stubby callused fingers. We stared at each other for what felt like hours but was probably minutes. His face was the same shape, just fuller looking. His normally dark hair was now peppered with white and gray. The skin that was typically so dark from being outside in the woods was now a light tan, telling me he didn't venture out much. I always remembered his dark blue eyes, appearing almost stormy, the sparkle seemingly faded with age...or loss. Everything about him was so familiar yet foreign.

My instinct was to let him swallow me in another hug, it felt safe and comfortable…it was a wish come true. But I couldn't propel my body to get closer. He still felt like an illusion, a mirage that would dissipate once I let myself believe it was reality. I could tell he sensed my hesitancy.

"I know this must seem really…strange." He willingly took another step back. Strange? Strange would be your father having a crush on one of your friends - this was unreal. Unnerving. Unbelievable. About a million other better adjectives could have been used instead of 'strange.' The fact that he seemed to belittle the situation struck a nerve with me.

"Um, you died. We all thought you were dead! Mom-mom lost it, she killed herself thinking you were dead!" I could feel the anger from before thumping in my chest as I brought my hands to my sides in tight little fists. "Death is final dad! You…you tricked us!" I huffed out.

His face fell, he took a step forward then thought against it. "I had to sweetie, Snow, he would've found you and Primmy. He would have killed you both, I never could've lived with myself if that had happened."

"Yeah, yeah Peeta filled me in…so you decided leaving a gaping hole in my heart was a better option? Do you realize how much damage you caused? Mom never functioned again, I did everything for Prim and me to survive. What other twelve year old do you know goes out in the woods to hunt for squirrels so they don't starve? No. This isn't happening." I waved my arms in front of me with such force I was afraid I was going to hit anything within two feet of me.

"I honestly didn't think your mom would react that way. If I would have known she wouldn't provide for you two girls, I would have gambled with Witness Protection. I only found out about her death a few years ago." I could see the regret traced in each line that creased his face, but it wasn't enough.

"You left us. Did you even care?" I couldn't even see anymore, my vision clouded with tears and anguish. How could he think he could just come back now? Essentially turning every part of me, every belief, on it's head? So much of my personality centered on that day, the day he died. Who was I now?

"Of course I did! How could you even ask me that? I tried to keep tabs on you girls and did a pretty good job. I even have a savings account for both of you, it's yours if you decide you want me in your life or not. You can spend that money on whatever you want." He attempted a smile but it only came off as a grimace.

"You think I want your money? Not only do I not want it, I don't even need it! Look around! I'm making it on my own, like always! I put myself and Prim through college! I got us a place to live and dinner on the table. Fuck you!" I spat, struggling to maintain my composure any longer. I felt a pair of warm arms pull around my middle, I swung my head around so fast, my braid struck Peeta in the face. With everything that had happened I totally forgot he was here. I buried myself in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably while he stroked my back. It was the only place I felt sure I was safe, like he said, he tried to protect me from all of this.

Suddenly it dawned on me…_how did he know about all this_?

"That wasn't a dream was it? My dad showed up at Finnick's place and you tried to stop him ..." My voice was thick and hoarse from crying. I still tried to catch his reaction through my tear soaked eyelashes.

"Yes. Finnick and I tried to keep him from you, but we failed." He hung his head down in shame, but it wouldn't break my resolve.

"How did you know it was him? All you knew was my father was dead, did he just like, show up and say 'I'm Katniss's dad' and you believed him?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he drew his mouth into a tight line. "No, it wasn't like that…"

I hastily interrupted, "how was it like? Wait, you," I pointed to my dad, "you said you kept tabs on me. Did you know Peeta was my boyfriend and sought him out to get closer to me?" It all made sense now. I couldn't believe Peeta would agree to anything like that, I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell me he denied the request from my long lost father. Peeta glanced at my dad, then back to me, apparently at a loss for words.

"Katniss, I hired Peeta. He works with Finnick, and I asked him to tell me how you were, emotionally. I couldn't show up again and have you break down like your mother." My dad's gruff voice was still the same one I remembered years ago, it softened me for a second before I was flooded with more questions.

"With Finnick? He cleans pools." I brought my attention back to Peeta, his face was red and splotchy.

"Finnick is a Private Investigator." I almost didn't hear him, he spoke so quietly.

"A Private Investigator?! What the fuck Peeta? Why would you lie about something like that?" The beautiful picture of my future with Peeta started to chip and crack.

"I didn't want you questioning why I was in your life. When I met you, I felt this connection but I didn't think it would turn into this." He motioned between us. "I love you Katniss, more than anything. You know that. I only lied because I was trying to protect you from your painful past." I could see his eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. He let his thumb drag across my cheek but I shook him off. That simple act of rejection seemed to shatter his demeanor - he cried openly now. "Please, don't let this break us. We're stronger than this…"

"Stronger than this? What is _this_ exactly? Tell me, when did the lies start? How much of this was made up to get the information needed for a man that abandoned us thirteen years ago?" He flinched with each question, like they were bullets slicing through his heart.

"It's-it's not that simple…" he stuttered.

"Answer the goddamn question Peeta!" I hissed.

"I hadn't even met you yet. The 'job' that Delly questioned us about yesterday? That was you. I used Delly's class to get in to your work so I could meet you and hope to befriend you. But I never, ever expected to fall in love with you. I tried to tell you so many times but it never seemed like the right time…"

"The right time? I'm sorry, this is just…the whole time Peeta? The whole fucking time you knew?!" My fingers wrapped around the hairs at the top of my skull, I pulled them in hopes to feel something…anything. I was just numb. "It would figure the first time I get a real boyfriend it was all fake." I fell into the couch, letting all the information that was thrown at me sink in. My dad is alive. Peeta lied to me. Peeta only was with me to get information for my allegedly dead dad.

Peeta tried to sit next to me but I pushed him away. I could hear his voice catch with each sob, he seemed to really feel repulsed at the situation, but was that enough? "I told you trust was the most important thing to me, and you lied to me from day one. I don't even know who you are. In fact, I asked you yesterday for the truth, and you still lied." My tone was more defeated than harsh.

The Pope could have walked in doing ballet and it wouldn't have fazed me.

"I'm me, I never changed who I was when I was around you. That's why your dad hired me instead of Finnick, he knew you wouldn't fall for his bullshit. He wanted someone genuine." He was pleading with me now.

I huffed out a bitter laugh. My dad still knew me after all these years. "A genuine person wouldn't lie to someone they supposedly love. What was in it for you by the way?"

"I know you're mad, you have every right to be, but don't for one second question my love for you." His voice was low but firm. "And I didn't know it was your father, he was very secretive about his identity. I didn't find out it was him until a week ago. When I discovered the truth I took myself off the case and vowed to protect you." I wanted so badly to cup his face with my hands, to kiss the tears away - but it all seemed tainted now.

"So you didn't get anything from him?" I felt this one question would determine everything.

"I technically completed the job when I told him you had fully mourned his loss and were thriving. I'm not going to lie, I was paid handsomely. I was planning on using the money to buy out my brothers. I was only thinking of us Katniss! Once the bakery was all mine, I was going to start saving for a house for us, a future…for us." He was so earnest. I fought the need to touch him, to reassure him everything was going to be fine, that I could forgive him. Was that what he was asking for? Forgiveness? He fully expected us to come out of this together. Is that what I thought as well?

"But you were saving for the bakery even before you met me." I replied flatly.

"Yes, that's why I initially took the job, but once I realized I loved you…well, it changed things." He ran his hands through his hair, repeating the motion so many times it started to stick up from the collected moisture from his palms.

For a full minute I saw it, I saw the white picket fence, the plush green yard, the happy couple waving at their neighbors as they walked their dog on the sidewalk. For that minute I let the image breath new life into me, I let it feed my soul with a joyous ambiance that I knew could never be rivaled by any other emotion as long as I lived. There was a warmth in it, a contentedness that I'd never felt, never knew I wanted. I let my eyes wander to his face, his beautiful face that was stained with an impenetrable pain. He searched me, every part of me, looking for any semblance of longing or forgiveness. I knew he would find none.

The image of our dream future completely exploded and all the pieces scattered through my veins, ripping and tearing me apart from the inside out. It would never be. I was a fool for even thinking I could have something that ideal. I looked from my weary father to my tormented boyfriend, there was so much suffering in this room that I struggled to breathe, or maybe I had just started sobbing again. Nothing felt real anymore, the emotions I was experiencing seemed to be a bi-product of what my body assumed I should be feeling. The only two men I had fully trusted had failed me miserably. It seemed I only had one lesson to learn in life: I could only count on myself. I was right to be hateful and resentful, to push people away. I had it right all along, it was Annie who had it backwards.

Fuck. Annie.

She still believed Finnick was a womanizer turned love-fool, working as a pool boy. I had to warn her.

"I have to leave." I saw the panic thread through both Peeta and my dad's faces. "Don't worry, I'm not taking my keys, I'm just going outside to get some fresh air. I need to think." I jogged to my room to grab my phone and rushed out the front door. I quickly located her in my contacts and called ...

Fuck, voicemail. I texted 'urgent!' and 'pick up!' a dozen times before she called me.

"Katniss! Are you ok? I saw you fall and Peeta rushed you out of here so quickly but assured me you were alright." I could tell by the sound of her voice she was still clueless to our predicament. I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me.

"I'm fine, listen to me Annie. You need to get to our apartment as fast as you can. Do you understand? Get. Here. Now." I hung up and slid myself against the wall until I was in a sitting position. I hated that I had to be the one to tell her about the betrayal we were victim to. It seemed unjust since she was doing so well now. But she had a right to know.

Only a few minutes later I saw Finnick's half rusted Dodge Dart sail into the parking lot. Annie jumped out and rushed over to me, Finnick staying a cautious distance behind her. Asshole.

I grabbed her in a tight embrace, whispering in her ear, "Finnick is a Private Investigator, he and Peeta were getting information about me for my father." She jerked back and looked at me astonished. I leaned back into her hair, "Yes, I know, they're both in the apartment right now. Tell Finnick you need to stay with me, that I'm not feeling well. I'll fill you in about everything else when we're alone." She nodded slowly, turning to Finnick who was now right behind her. Much to her credit, she calmly told him she needed to stay with me and she'd text him later tonight. I could see the skepticism play across his features, but he simply gave her a hug and kiss, then turned towards his car.

I grabbed Annie by the hand and we went inside. I could tell she didn't fully believe me about my dad until she saw him standing there. I felt her tense beside me, but still she pushed us forward, puffing her chest and lifting her chin in the air. I was incredibly thankful for the calmness she possessed at this moment. I needed any semblance of courage with all the shocking developments.

"Peeta…dad…I need to be alone. I need to think about everything that's happened." They both nodded but I could see the doubt in Peeta's eyes.

"Promise me Katniss, that you aren't going to run away from me. Run away from something that could be the best thing to happen to both of us in our entire lives." Peeta grasped my hands and I let him. I knew my acceptance would lead to cooperation on his part. "I love you, that is the truest statement that has ever crossed my lips. Promise me you believe that and trust in us." He squeezed my hands firmly before kissing the back of each.

"I promise."

They shuffled out of the apartment and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

****It turns out I could lie just as easily.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again, thank you so much for those of you who have followed/favorited/reviewed, it keeps me writing this story. I decided to try to update every Wednesday and Saturday night. As always, I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine, but I diligently try to catch them all. Thank you again to everyone who believes in this little story of mine :)**

* * *

KATNISS POV

I was still rattled even after hearing the distant sound of cars exiting the parking lot in front of our complex. I brought a shaky hand to my face and wiped my cheek which felt brittle from the excessive amount of tears dried there. I looked around our once-comfortable apartment and shuddered. It felt different now, like too many secrets had escaped from the walls leaving an ugly film in their wake. Everything had been touched, everything a reminder of what had happened just hours ago. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew one thing for certain: I couldn't stay here any longer.

I hustled to my room, hauling my suitcase from under my bed and throwing piles of clothes inside it. I was thankful I didn't own much, all my belongings practically fit inside my one piece of luggage. When it was at it's bursting point, I made my way to the kitchen to grab a trash bag to throw the rest of my things in. Annie was still sitting on the couch; I figured after all the events from today, she was in her "special place." It surprised me when she turned my direction, a somber look in her eyes.

"I was just going to throw the rest of my things in this bag." I said as I shook the bag in my hand. "Did you want me to start helping you pack once I'm done? I don't know what we'll do with these pictures and trinkets around the house, I was only going to pack the essentials you know? Maybe we can come back for…"

"Katniss, I'm not moving." She spoke evenly.

Shock quickly morphed to anger. "You're kidding, right? They _lied_ to us Annie! They _used_ us to get information! How can you be so calm about this? How can you not be fucking irate?" I spat. I was losing count of how many people betrayed me today.

"I know you're upset, I am too, really I am. It's just - I'm tired. I've had enough hurt and anger to last a lifetime, it's just not something I'm interested in feeling again. Yes, they both lied to us, but if you put things in perspective, was it really that unforgivable? Look at everything they gave us, they love us both, with their whole hearts. To me, that means so much more. Plus, I never got to hear Finnick's side of the story. I at least owe him the opportunity to explain himself." Though quiet, her voice was unyielding.

"I…I can't believe what I'm hearing! After everything we've been through you're choosing a guy over me…a guy who lied and deceived not only you, but me as well. What is it about me? What is it that makes people want to desert me?" My voice quivered with sorrow but I was determined to not cry any more today. "First my dad, then Gale, now Peeta and you." I sniffled, then chewed the side of my tongue to force the ball of emotion in my throat to stay down.

"Katniss, I'm not deserting you, not at all." She made her way across the room then hugged me tightly. The simple act caused the tears to run down my face. "You don't have to leave. Stay here with me, we can figure this whole thing out. I know you will reconcile with Peeta, and maybe your dad too? It will be ok, just don't run away…nothing can be resolved if you run away. Please listen to me, you're my best friend and you've helped me through so much, now it's my turn to help you." She ran her hand over my back in reassuring circles.

"I just can't. Maybe you can forgive and forget but it's not something I can easily do. I really thought he loved me Annie." I wiped my nose as it had started to run and meld with the tears. I was sure my face was a hot mess. "Maybe I could forgive him if I knew what I was forgiving him for. What part was real? What part was fake? It's all so fucked up and confusing. And what about my dad? I mean, I guess I can see why he had to disappear, but how do I treat him now? He still looks and acts like my father, but he's practically a stranger."

"But you have the opportunity now to get to know him again…Peeta too. Any idiot could tell he really does love you Katniss, he wasn't that great of an actor." She smiled at me as she wiped my tears away with the pad of her thumb. "Let's get you cleaned up and off to bed. I think if you sleep on it, you'll feel the same as me in the light of day." I gave her a nod as we made our way to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That night I tossed and turned, letting what Annie had said churn in my head until everything felt like mush. Had my room always felt so…empty? I absently rubbed the spot that Peeta usually slept in, longing for the heat he emanated. The quiet night was almost obtrusive - what I would give to hear Peeta's stupid snoring right now. I let out a forceful groan and hastily kicked the sheets off of me. Maybe a glass of water would help.

I grabbed my phone as I got up, and noticed it was almost two A.M. I tossed my phone back on the bed and rubbed the heels of my palm into my eyes…this was going to be a long night.

I tip-toed down our hallway, careful not to wake Annie. About halfway down the hall my hunter ears perked up - did I just hear something? I froze and shallowed my breathing but I could only hear my heart beating. Great, now I was being paranoid on top of everything else. I continued my short journey to our kitchen, letting all of my problems settle on me like a warm winter coat. I had just gotten my glass from the cupboard when I heard it again, a muffled creak.

I slowly set the glass on the counter and swung around but there was nothing behind me. I was letting the stress and lack of sleep play tricks on me. I snatched the glass off the counter angrily and let the tap water fill it to the top. I headed back to my room, suddenly noticing a dark shadow in my peripheral. Just as I turned my head, the brooding shape came towards me. I sucked in breath as I heard my glass shatter in front of me. My mind kept yelling at me to run, but I was glued to my spot in fear. And then, almost as soon as I saw it, it was there, grabbing me tightly and putting a callused dry hand over my mouth.

"Don't say anything, you hear?" A deep voice growled at me. I nodded my compliance, my eyes as big as saucers, looking for anything I could use to get out of this predicament. I cursed Annie's style of soft and comfortable decor - there was nothing, and his grasp was so firm that I could barely struggle against him. I tried anyway, letting my feet flare and kick while I pushed my arms against his biceps.

"Settle down, girl! If I have to fight you, your precious roommate will suffer." That got my attention; I instantly went limp against him and he cackled with amusement. He roughly carried me to our front door, opening it without a sound. Once outside, the brisk night air sent a shiver down my body, or maybe it was dread. Countless thoughts swirled around me, I tried to settle on just one. I was being taken away, against my will, from my own apartment. Would anyone know I was gone? Where were they taking me? More importantly…who would _want_ to take me?

The reality of the situation sent a shock wave of panic through me, my heart rate accelerated while my body went rigid. I could feel a cold sheen of sweat cover every inch of exposed skin - then suddenly, everything went fuzzy. The last thing I saw was a syringe being removed from my arm. I knew I was in a shitload of trouble.

xxxxxxxxxx

PEETA'S POV

I was in that horrible half asleep, half awake state when I heard my phone buzzing on my nightstand. The caller ID said it was Katniss, was I dreaming? I answered without hesitation.

"Hello? Katniss? I'm so sorry…please-"

"Peeta? It's not Katniss, it's Annie." Her usual timid voice was flustered bordering on hysterical. "I knew your number was in Katniss's phone. I think something's happened…to Katniss - I mean, something bad."

I pushed down the overwhelming feeling of alarm and willed myself to be calm. "What makes you think something bad happened to her?"

"She's not in her room, or anywhere in the apartment…" I stopped listening. Just as I thought, she ran. My fingers combed through my hair as I tried to think of my next step. Where would she go? Who would she stay with? "…broken glass all over and her truck's still parked out front…"

"Wait, what?! Broken glass?" Now I could feel the panic rise to the surface.

"Yes, when I got up this morning I stepped in it. Everything else looks relatively untouched, but I just have this bad feeling Peeta. She wouldn't leave without her truck or her phone if she left willingly. Please come here as fast as you can." I heard the line go dead, she was probably calling Finnick now.

I jolted out of bed, getting ready in record time. The drive over was the longest of my life, despite how fast I was going, My imagination ran wild with any repugnant scenario it could dream up. I don't even remember if I shut off my car before running into the apartment.

Annie was right, it was mostly the same, but there was something off…I couldn't put my finger on it. I went to Katniss's room and other than her sheets strewn about, it looked as it always had. I walked back down the hallway to study the glass, Annie hadn't cleaned it up yet. I could only assume not to 'disturb the evidence.' I was at a loss; there was something obviously awry but there was no glaring suggestion as to who might have taken her or why. I struggled with the idea that she would flee and leave everything behind, simply to get away from me. I realized I wasn't sure which of the two scenarios playing out in my mind was worse; if she had run away, it was something I had caused, but if somebody had taken her...

Finnick burst through the front door just as I was making my way over to Annie, to get any additional information she might have. He was at her side in a second, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear. I carefully approached her, seeing the look of utter terror shining in her eyes. "Did you hear anything last night? Anything else seem out of place?" She shook her head in dismay and started to sniffle. I couldn't blame her, I could feel myself losing control of the placid demeanor I was trying to portray as well

My hands itched for something to keep them busy while internally I fell to pieces. What if something had happened to her? She would forever think I was a piece of shit that lied to her. Would she truly know how much I loved her? I chewed at my nails and started a vicious cycle of sitting down and standing up - anything to feel like I was doing something.

"Should we call the cops?" I stammered. Both Annie and Finnick just shrugged, wearing identical looks of defeat across their faces. "I'm going to call the cops then, maybe someone took her?"

"But who would take her Peet? That doesn't make sense. Maybe we should be real about this - she probably took off. She seemed pretty upset yesterday and that is her M-O…to run when things get hard." Finnick was careful with his words, but they still stung nonetheless.

Annie stood there shaking her head. "No, I don't think she would have left without telling me. I mean, she did pack some bags last night saying she was going to leave, but I talked her out of it. She promised me she would at least sleep on it before doing anything rash."

Just then there was a loud thud at the door and the sound off screeching tires in the distance. I sprinted to the door and swung it open. Laying on the ground in front of the door was a rock with a piece of crumpled paper wrapped around it. I knelt down slowly while searching the surrounding area; no one was around. I brought the rock inside and both Annie and Finnick's eyes grew large with concern and anticipation. I slowly unwrapped the rock and studied the piece of paper. The rock tumbled to the floor as I felt my arms go limp at my side.

I swallowed thickly as I felt a new set of tears cascade down my face. "Finn…ge-get ahold of Katniss's D-dad right n-now." I managed to say between the hot tears. He looked more frightened than I'd ever seen him.

"What is it Peet?" He said in almost a whisper.

"Snow has Katniss."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wanted to give a big thanks for those who reviewed, I got some great responses to the last chapter and I want to apologize for not replying with my gratitude personally. I have two small boys and they were being little buggers this week so I barely had time to get this current chapter out at my promised delivery date of Saturday night. I know, excuses, excuses, but I do humbly apologize and wanted Scrivener50 to know that I'm going to use your idea and have Katniss help herself...so stay tuned for that. **

**Just because you all are so awesome, I'm going to try my hardest to get Peeta's POV out tomorrow. :)**

* * *

My back was stiff and aching, sending an uncomfortable twinge through my legs and arms. I tried to grab my arm to rub it but was immediately stopped by something. Letting my eyes slowly open, I focused on a pair of restraints around my wrists and another around my ankles. Instinctively I struggled against them, testing their strength as they cut and tore at my skin, only stopping once I could feel the unmistakable stickiness of blood. Glancing around, I saw a cement wall to either side of me, and my chair rested against another wall, probably the same as the others. In front of me was a vast open area that eventually dropped off into the black abyss. Only an oppressing fluorescent light cast a harsh glow in the distance, but even that wasn't enough to tell me what lay in the darkness ahead. The area was completely devoid of any furnishings or personality. I narrowed my eyes to focus on the wall beside me; there was a spot on the wall that was darker than the rest. I prayed it wasn't blood.

I hung my head and whimpered. What was happening? I had never felt so alone in my entire fucked up life. My head jerked up when I heard the sound of metal sliding, perhaps locks? Then came a whining screech as an apparently burdensome door opened and footsteps entered. A powerful boom thundered through the room a few seconds later as the door slammed shut. Whoever approached me wore a sickly sweet fragrance of…roses? I shook my head, trying to rid my nose of the offending smell, but to no avail. It seemed to creep through my nose and nestle inside me like another assault on my sanity.

"I was notified that you were awake, Ms. Everdeen." His voice was thick like syrup, letting each word blend to the next in a haunting rhythm. It instantly sent shivers down my spine. "It's a delight to finally meet you. I've watched you grow up all these years, and now, here you are." As the man came closer, I could see that he was older, probably much more than the obvious plastic surgery would have you believe. His hair was so white it was almost translucent. His lips quirked in an attempt to smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes, probably from too much Botox. He took his gloved hand and played with some loose strands of hair that had fallen from my braid.

"W-who are you?" I asked sheepishly, cursing my nerves for getting the best of me.

"Oh dear, let me apologize. My name is Coriolanus Snow. We've never been properly introduced, although I have the unfair advantage of knowing everything about you." He let his finger glide from my cheek to my neck, tracing my collarbone delicately. I started to gag in disgust, willing myself not to throw up.

"I don't understand." Was all I could get out between swallowing the soupy bile that rest in my throat.

He took a step back so he could stare me in the eye. His pupils were dilated and pitch black. He was so close that I could see myself mirrored in them. His hot breath created a moist film on my face but I refused to break eye contact. "You can blame your father for that, Ms. Everdeen." He snarled. I was startled by this sudden burst of emotion - since the moment he entered the room, he had given off an air of smugness…a sort of indifference that made him seem almost inhuman.

"What does my father have to do with this?" I shot back, not caring that some of my saliva reached his face. He cackled and wiped away the drops, but never took his attention from me.

"Everything, my dear. Everything." His shoulders moved as if he was laughing but no noise came out. I was getting tired of these evasive responses. I pulled against the restraints to express how angry I was at the moment, letting my wrists shred all the more. "Ms. Everdeen, please, don't hurt yourself on my account. Some of my attendants will arrive shortly to prep you, and then we can continue our discussion." He flicked his hand in a half wave and strolled off until the darkness covered him completely. The door bellowed its closure, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Attendants? As if responding to my question, three oddly dressed people came trotting in, holding garment bags and satchels with weird instruments in them. They must have come through another door, because they appeared as if from nowhere and their entrance was almost silent. Mr. Snow obviously wanted his presence known.

"Ugh, where does he find these women? This one looks like she was scraped off the pavement after being run over." The one with purple hair chirped.

"It's a good thing I brought my big bag, we'll have to pull out all the stops." This one spoke with a slight lisp, her hair was bleached blonde and stick straight. I soon noticed she had a piercing through her tongue, I wondered if that's what caused her speech impediment.

The third person was a male, who looked relatively normal except for the tattoos that covered every inch of his body. Oddly enough, he carried the tattoos up to the underside of his neck but stopped there. He was my favorite because I could focus on his artwork while they tortured me with their 'beauty products'. None of them spoke to me directly or gave me their names, so I called them Purple, Piercing and Tattoos.

I disliked Purple the most -she took every opportunity to comment on how ugly or hairy I was. She was also the one to wax me, so I think that had something to do with it. Piercing mostly worked on my hair and makeup; she was alright, but too chatty for my taste. Tattoos kept to himself, and held dress after dress up to me as I tried to cover my mostly exposed body. They let me keep my underwear on, since I threatened their lives if they stripped me all the way naked.

After what felt like hours, my hair was neatly coifed in tight ringlets cascading down my back, my face was painted to look "mysterious," per Piercing, and I was in a fiery red dress that showed entirely too much leg and chest. In short, I looked like a completely different person, and I had a feeling that's what Snow wanted. He had successfully rid me of my identity and any courage I carried in it. Now, I felt awkward and clumsy, like I was learning to walk again and needed constant help. No doubt Snow would be there to offer his assistance.

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen! You look marvelous. Please come join me at the table." He motioned towards an extravagant mahogany table, every inch filled with the tastiest looking food I had ever seen. The room was lavishly decorated, with so many worldly articles and trinkets, I became dizzy trying to stare at them all at once. I let the disappointment shine across my face upon realizing that Snow and I would be seated next to each other, and not at opposite ends of this extremely long table.

Tapered candles peppered the buffet, casting ghostly shadows on the ancient paintings hung on the walls. Everything about the space and the company left me with such an uneasy feeling, I gulped audibly, but I refused to let Snow know how I truly felt. Instead, I let a faint smile grace my face, and casually rested my elbows on the table while lacing my fingers together under my chin. This seemed to bring a whim of delight to Snow, as he chuckled while his soulless eyes tried unsuccessfully to crinkle against skin that was too tight to make any creases.

I decided to break the silence. "So, I've never been kidnapped before, but I don't think you're doing it right. I mean, you started out alright, with trapping me in the dungeon, tied up…but this dress and food? Pretty sure this isn't in the book." As his chuckle grew to laughter, I scowled at his continued enchantment of my predicament.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing! Just tell me what the fuck you plan on doing with me!" I picked up a knife and brought it harshly down into the wood. Servants standing on the outskirts of the room hastily moved towards me; I thought I heard one exclaim "that is mahogany!" but I could've been wrong. Snow held up one hand to stop them, then flicked his wrist to send them away.

"Ms. Everdeen, I never meant you disrespect. I honestly thought you would have figured it out by now. Surely your father mentioned me?" Although he feigned concern, I knew he could care less.

"I just found out my father was alive yesterday, and I was too busy being shocked to hear anything he had to say." I folded my arms across my chest and intensified my glare.

"Ah, well let me be the one to enlighten you then. You and your father liked to hunt in the woods that I used to dispose of…unwanted items. But, you two were very predictable, always using the same hunting paths, so I let you both continue your little _hobby_." He sneered.

Suddenly I remembered, Peeta had mentioned something like this when he broke the news about my dad, "_…it belonged to a mob boss named Snow who found out your father had gone to the police…_"

"He found where you dumped the bodies!" I exclaimed, as he saw the realization cross my face.

He cleared his throat. "I guess that's one way to put it, although I think that's rather crude. But he discovered my site when he went off the usual path you two used. At that point, I had been in my profession over thirty years Ms. Everdeen. That's thirty years of a spotless record, of maintaining a certain degree of anonymity that my clients expect!" He slammed his fist down.

"But that all changed the day your father exposed who I was when I had my day in court. He cost me millions when my clientele lost faith in me. No one had ever gotten the best of me, and ultimately, neither did he. Thirty years I worked for everything I had then I lost it all after that one day on the stand. I was never charged, but tell that to the clients that walked away…it meant nothing to them. Now I had to start from scratch, and I vowed I would be even more powerful than I was before and make your father pay dearly for the damage he caused.

That whole 'accidental death' seemed too…convenient, I knew he was in hiding but I couldn't figure out where. That's when I enlisted "helpers" to track him down. It was obvious you and your sister believed he was dead, even your poor mother, God rest her soul." He snickered a bit at this which made me see red. "So with my helpers implemented I was able to track you and Primrose and with the help of other devices, I waited until the day I could ruin Landon Everdeen's life like he did mine."

I knew when he said "other devices" he probably meant listening bugs in my apartment or something like that. I felt so exposed, especially since I valued my privacy above almost anything else.

"I'm sorry my father exposed you as the criminal you are, you poor thing." I made a mopey face and pretended to rub nonexistent tears from my cheeks. "You're so fucking pathetic. You survive on breaking the law and when an actual decent human being lets others see you for what you are, you throw a hissy fit and vow revenge. Thirteen years you spent spying on Prim and me, just to find my father…I think you're just a dirty old man who gets off watching unsuspecting women!" He stood up sharply and for a second I thought he was going to hit me, but he just looked down at me and smirked.

"Ms. Everdeen, you are simply a means to an end, not a prisoner as you may think. I've already sent word to your friends that I have you, and I'm sure they've notified your father. Once your father comes to rescue you, I'll kill him myself so I know it's real." His voice was smooth and thick again.

"You're insane if you think I'll let you kill my father." I seethed. "And I know you aren't going to just let me walk out that door."

"You are correct. But I think you'll learn to love it here. Yes, you are not my prisoner, but my new 'plaything' if you will." He let out a maniacal laugh and I felt the small amount of food I ate churn in my stomach with disgust. "If you want to see a prisoner, please follow me. I'll show you how I treat my inmates."

He started to walk down a hallway off of the dining room and I quickly followed, albeit cautiously. He was quiet the entire time I was behind him, letting me think about how I could get myself out of this mess. I couldn't let him kill my father, not after I just found out he was alive. And then there was his 'plaything' comment. I shuddered at just the thought of him touching me. I had to find a way out of this.

He stopped in front of a large wooden door after we descended a flight of stairs. It reminded me of those old movies that showed an entrance to a dungeon. I shivered at what I might find behind the wooden monstrosity.

Snow hauled the door open and walked inside, but I hung back a few feet, looking around at the musky room. It was rather dark until Snow flicked on some lights. The smell of sweat and bodily waste hung heavy in the air. I was surprised someone as pretentious as Snow would even come down here and risk damaging his expensive attire. I was getting closer to where he stood when I heard a soft wail. When I followed the sound I was shocked to see an emaciated young man strapped to the wall with heavy chains. I rushed over to him and crouched down to move the dirty, matted hair from his face. I gasped and my hands immediately covered my mouth at the sight of his face.

"Gale!" I said breathlessly. When he heard my voice his eyes opened and he tried to smile but didn't have the strength. "Let him go!" I shouted at Snow. He only raised an eyebrow, but the rest of his features were cemented in place. "How could you? Oh my God, Gale, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry!" I held him tightly in my arms as I rocked with him back and forth. His arms laid limply at his side, but he rested his head on my shoulder. I let my tears wash his soiled skin, crying harder when I realized there was nothing else I could offer him. "Please, I'll do anything if you just let him go. Let me take care of him, give him some food to eat."

Snow studied the two of us for a minute before going to an intercom and giving some orders. Minutes later, two guards came in and unchained Gale, bringing him to his feet. He was too weak to walk, so they carried him upstairs into a huge room with two comfy looking beds. They set Gale down on one of the beds and I turned around to see what Snow expected of me now. He just huffed as he hovered over Gale, then simply said. "You might be of use to me again, Mr. Hawthorne."

As he started to head out the door, he turned to a female attendant waiting there and ordered her to get me some items to bathe Gail with, and a small meal for him to eat. She nodded curtly and walked out of the room. Snow followed right behind her, never looking at me again that night.

The female attendant returned with the items to give Gale a sponge bath, along with some medical supplies for his cuts; it appeared he had been whipped numerous times on his back. I could feel the anger boiling under my skin - what purpose did it serve to whip him? I cleaned him up thoroughly, trying to prevent infection from setting in, and got him to eat a little broth and bread.

I fell back on my bed in pure exhaustion. My eyes were just starting to close when I heard a meek whimper coming from Gale's side of the room. I made my way to his bed and sat down next to him, thinking he wanted the comfort of another person, when I heard him whisper my name.

"Gale, please don't talk. Just rest, we can talk tomorrow." I said calmly, although I wasn't sure how much Snow would let me interact with him.

"No." He said softly but harshly. "You can't do this, you can't owe Snow." It broke my heart to see him struggling so hard to speak that little bit.

"It's ok, I'll find a way out of this. I've gotten us out of worse situations than this." I chuckled but I failed to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry Catnip."

"Ssshhh, you have nothing to be sorry for, just rest." I ran my fingers through his hair hoping to calm him; it seemed to work a little. He was quiet for another hour and I started to drift off to sleep only to be awoken by him again.

"Listen, Snow had me spy on you since I was fifteen." My eyelids shot open. "I refused, of course, so he killed my father. He said Posy was next." I let my arms wrap around him tightly. I started to feel responsible for so many of my loved ones' pain. The burden was beginning to take it's toll on me. "I-I began to fall in love with you, so I went back to Snow and said I wanted an option to end the spying. He said if I could prove to him that you loved me back, he would let me go.

"That night…the night we slept together, he said I had failed, that you said that night was a mistake. He overheard you tell Annie. He has bugs everywhere Catnip. He locked me in the basement as my punishment." He was wracked with sobs and I didn't know what to do. How could he love me when I was the reason his father was killed? And then I let him down even further when I couldn't love him back…not in the way Snow meant. Not in the way I loved Peeta. Fuck! I wanted to scream every expletive I knew, and maybe even create some more, to try to relieve the frustration that filled my brain. I hated being me right now, I hated what I had done to the people I supposably loved.

"He let me live because I ultimately gave him the idea of how to get your father to turn up." I ripped myself away from my thoughts and listened carefully. I don't know if Gale could see how intently I was listening, but he continued as if he were using his dying breath to share this with me. "The morning after we…we, you know ... I came here to tell him we were in love and he laughed in my face. He told me about the discussion with Annie, and even played the audio so I could hear it in your voice."

Even though it was dark, I could see the rejection smeared on his face. It made me feel like shit. "He told me that your dad would come back for you and this time I laughed in his face. I was so dejected that I yelled at him 'Katniss's father is dead! And even if he were alive, do you think he would come back knowing you're alive?!' And that did it. He kept me alive as a thank you gift for the idea of faking his own death. He told me if your dad could do it, so could he." I heard him sniffling and knew he was crying again.

I tenderly rubbed his bare arms and sang him to sleep. Once I heard his soft snores, I crept back to my bed a few yards away and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to get you better Gale, then you and I are getting out of here."

**Suzanne Collins owns Hunger Games and all the awesome characters. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, I thought I was going to get this up on Sunday but some unexpected things happened to delay that, I apologize again. You guys are great though, thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows! They mean so much to me. I'm glad some of you noticed I try to slip in as many parallels to the book as my little story will allow. :)**

**As always, no beta, all mistakes are mine.**

**Suzanne Collins owns everything. **

* * *

PEETA'S POV

I reread the note again and again. At this point, I could recite the thing from memory, but I insisted on looking at the now weathered paper. How innocent it appeared, a plain white piece of paper with delicate penmanship scrolled in the middle.

_The huntress has been hunted. Await further instructions and don't insult me by contacting authorities like last time._

_~S_

I looked up at Finnick who was stroking Annie's hair, she had collapsed into a fitful sleep on the couch, twitching and gasping as her dreams played inside her head. I was relatively surprised how well she was able to keep it together, but once I muttered Snow's name, she became hysterical; finally, pure exhaustion overtook her. Finnick's gaze seared into me, a sorrowful look upon his face.

"Maybe you should lie down? We emailed her father hours ago, I'm sure he'll contact us right away when he receives it. There's no point in you staying up - I mean, once Mr. Everdeen arrives or we hear from Snow again, you'll be too tired to do anything worthwhile. It's almost midnight. Go on, I'll keep watch and let you know the second anything changes." Finnick's voice was steady but determined. I nodded and slowly made my way to Katniss's room.

I laid on my normal side of the bed, just like I would have if she was laying next to me. I could feel the exasperated tears choke in my throat. Almost midnight - that means she'd been gone almost a day now. How could I let this happen? What were they doing to her?

At the last thought, the tears finally spilled out and I cried like a baby - into a pillow, so my pitiful sobbing would be swallowed up. I must have cried myself to sleep because I awoke with a jolt as someone shook my arm frantically.

"Peet! Wake up! Mr. Everdeen's here! Peet!" It was Finnick, and he already had me halfway off the bed before my eyes could open. I moaned as my muscles longed to be back in bed after getting shit for sleep the last two nights. A soft glow filled the apartment alerting the start of a new day. It wasn't until I saw Mr. Everdeen's face that the adrenaline coursed through my veins, giving me a renewed sense of purpose. He was clutching the note so tight his knuckles were white, while the anger crept to his jaw which twitched like a finger on the trigger of a gun. I knew he had to be feeling as helpless as me, fearing the worst had already happened, but I still couldn't keep my outrage at bay.

"Are you happy now?" Even I was startled at the fury dripping from my voice. Mr. Everdeen's head shot up as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"This can't be Snow. He is dead." He tried to match the vexation in his tone. His jaw still painfully clenched, the note crumpled in his fist.

"Well it appears he is not the only one who can fake his own death. What a novel idea really…maybe you two should start a business, your slogan can be 'Got yourself in a sticky situation? Pretend to kill yourself! Only the devastation left behind is real.'" I motioned my hand in an arch, as if I was reading the saying on a banner. "How pathetic and selfish: two grown men solving their problems by deserting everyone, only to reappear and get everything you want." I was practically spitting the words now.

Mr. Everdeen stomped over to me, huffing loudly with his hand raised in a fist. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, when a smaller hand pushed on my chest. I peeked with one eye and could see Annie standing in between us, arms stretched, holding us apart.

"You are adults! I understand you're frustrated - we all are! Katniss is missing and we don't know how to get her back. But we have to get her back! Now will you both use what little energy you have and think of something?!" Her voice pleaded. She let her arms fall to her sides and joined Finnick at the kitchen table, while Mr. Everdeen and I took seats in the living room. We all sat quietly while thinking or cooling off. Finally, I broke the thick silence.

"What do you know about Snow? I mean, you've hid from the guy for thirteen years, you've had to pick up something." I questioned Mr. Everdeen.

"I honestly don't know that much." He hung his head. "What I know of I mostly read in the newspapers or on the internet." I slumped back into my chair when I heard a sharp gasp. Mr. Everdeen lifted his head with a triumphant smile on his face. I sat a little straighter, eager to hear the obviously brilliant thought he just had.

Instead, I was sorely disappointed when he got up and grabbed his coat, motioning for me to come with him. "You two, stay here and call Peeta if Snow tries to contact you. I don't have a cell phone or I would give you my number as well." Finnick mumbled a barely audible complaint about not having a cell phone in this day and age, but Mr. Everdeen glossed right over it. "Peeta and I will be gone for a little while…getting supplies." No one questioned him but I'm sure Annie and Finn were just as mystified as I was. I shrugged at Finnick and took off after Mr. Everdeen.

It wasn't until we were in his rental car and on the freeway that he spoke again. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before! Haymitch! He'll have some information for us." I had no idea what he was talking about, who was Haymitch and what did he have to do with anything? Mr. Everdeen continued to ramble about this Haymitch guy before I had to rudely interject.

"Whoa, let's start over, shall we? Who is Haymitch?" I cringed at my curt tone; this wasn't the way to win over my girlfriend's father, but was she even still my girlfriend? I let that thought fade while Mr. Everdeen took a deep breath and began to speak.

"When the whole investigation started, I quickly realized a lot of cops were on Snow's payroll. Evidence would disappear, witnesses were found dead from 'accidents,' I was wary of the situation from the start. I wasn't stupid enough to believe they would keep me or my family safe - there was corruption everywhere. When the FBI got involved, I felt a bit safer. I could tell Snow's influence hadn't reached that far, so I put my trust in only a select few. Special Agent Haymitch Abernathy was one. He hated Snow with a passion so deep, it could only be personal.

"I found out later that Snow had killed his wife, who was pregnant at the time." Mr. Everdeen shook his head sadly. I was beginning to understand what a sick bastard Snow really was. "Haymitch took a special interest in me right away, said I was the key to locking Snow up for good. He convinced me to testify against Snow and promised he would protect my family…and I believed him." Mr. Everdeen stopped, letting out a ragged sigh before beginning again.

"He really tried, Mr. Mellark, I know he did. But Snow's a powerful man; his evil spreads like the plague. One minute you're dealing with an Angel, then after Snow, they've become the Devil. It's just that fast. Haymitch underestimated the lengths Snow would go to turn someone. There are only two things people understand: money and fear. Snow excelled in manipulating either to his advantage." He became quiet, as if he were thinking of all the ways Snow had fucked over the people closest to him.

"So you think Special Agent Abernathy will be able to help us?" I implored cautiously. I could tell the trip down memory lane was wearing on Mr. Everdeen. His shoulders sagged and the circles under his eyes grew darker.

"Ex-Special Agent Abernathy. He quit after Snow was acquitted of all charges. He said he didn't believe in justice anymore, that anyone could buy themselves out of murder." Mr. Everdeen chuckled, obviously reminiscent of Haymitch's outburst. "But he knows more about that man than anyone I know. He used to obsess about bringing Snow down; he has to have retained some information that can help us." Although Mr. Everdeen seemed hopeful, I could see the doubt in his eyes. I turned my head to face out the window, letting the scenery blur together as we traveled further and further away from Panem.

"Where does Haymitch live?" I questioned after we'd been on the road for almost two hours.

"We're almost there. He helped me out so much when I lived in Twelve that when he quit, he bought a place out there. He said he liked the solitude." Mr. Everdeen laughed quietly again; apparently this Haymitch guy is quite the character.

Shortly after responding, Mr. Everdeen turned onto a dirt road that was almost hidden by overgrown brush; if you didn't know it was there, you would have missed it completely. The small sedan vibrated on the rough terrain as it kicked up small rocks and a cloud of dust. I could finally make out the shape of a rather small house in the distance. The closer we got, the more I prayed this wasn't the place we were headed. When Mr. Everdeen stopped the car, I groaned in disbelief. If this man was anything like the place he resided in, we were in trouble.

The house was tiny, with peeling blue-ish gray paint and shutters that were only hanging on by a thread. The windows were so dirty that I mistook them for having brown curtains for a moment. As I took a step up onto the porch, my foot fell through the now broken board. "Fuck," I mumbled as I tried to pull it up through the jagged hole.

"Yeah, the place is a piece of shit, but it's all mine." I looked up to where the voice was coming from, and behind the shredded screen door, his back against the door frame, was the grungiest man I had ever seen. Even through the barely opaque screen I could see he hadn't bathed in probably weeks. His hair was greasy and matted to his head, the longer parts hanging like strings around his neck. His face was long and narrow, with lips that were permanently puckered, as if he had just sucked on a lemon. His clothes were stained from dried vomit and sweat, and a bottle covered in a paper bag was clasped in his hands like a prized possession.

I turned to Mr. Everdeen in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me? _This_ is our secret weapon?!" I felt the despair wash over me, Katniss was as good as dead.

"Don't let his appearance fool you, Mr. Mellark. What stands before you is a brilliant mind." Mr. Everdeen shot Haymitch a reassuring smile. Haymitch belched in response.

"Fuck Almighty." I drug my hand wearily down my face.

"Kids got a mouth on him, Landon." Haymitch snorted in amusement. He swung the door open and I was positive the whole thing was going to crash to the floor, but it somehow stayed up, screeching something awful. When I didn't give him a reason for my 'mouth,' he ushered us inside his dilapidated home, leading us into the front room. If I thought the outside was bad, inside was downright disgusting. The smell was overpowering, hitting my nose like a fist. I didn't dare guess the odorous combinations that created such a lurid stench, but regurgitated alcohol had to be the main component. He offered us a place to sit, but every surface was covered with aged newspapers and magazines, wrinkled clothes covered with dust, or old food decaying in plastic trays. It appeared Haymitch only ate frozen TV Dinners.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he drank. Empty bottles littered the floor, so much so that with every step, I heard the clanging of glass being pushed together. He could probably make a fortune just by recycling the bottles. He plopped down in the only chair that was not completely covered with garbage and looked at us expectantly. "I take it you didn't come for a social visit, Landon." He took a swig of whatever vile drink he had hidden inside the bag without taking his eyes off me.

"Afraid not Haymitch. I would have called, but I don't have a cell phone, and I knew you wouldn't have answered." I saw a smile surround the mouth of the bottle he was currently sipping. "But Snow ... he has Katniss." Mr. Everdeen's voice trembled slightly- I thought he might get emotional seeing a friend who had lost so much to the same man who currently had his daughter.

Haymitch squinted his eyes, placing the paper bag on the floor next to his chair. "He can't have her, he's dead. I know you know that, I sent you his obituary myself." He stood up and walked to where I imagined the kitchen to be, leaving a chorus of jingling bottles in his wake. He came back with a half full bottle of some dark liquid; apparently whatever he had been drinking earlier wasn't strong enough for the topic of Snow.

"He's not dead, Haymitch. He has my daughter. It appears he took a page from your playbook and faked his death to get me to resurface…and he succeeded." Mr. Everdeen balled his fist and placed it on his forehead, grinding it into his skin.

"Son of a bitch." Haymitch breathed

"That's why we came here. Please tell us everything you know. We have to save her!" I stood in front of Haymitch, my face eagerly searching his for any semblance of sage advice.

"You want to know what I know about Snow? Simple. Face the probability of your imminent death and know that there's absolutely nothing I can do to help you." He swished the amber liquid around the bottle and sat back down in his dusty recliner.

I swung my head in Mr. Everdeen's direction, looking for any help in dealing with this useless excuse for a human being, but his gaze was fixed straight ahead. He moved past me and knelt down at Haymitch's chair putting his hand over the opening of his drink. "Haymitch, I know you feel like there's nothing you can do, but you can - you know things. Please, she's my daughter. I've let her down too many times in her life. I know the odds aren't in our favor, but I have to try." He rolled back onto his feet and came back over to me, stopping when we were shoulder to shoulder. Haymitch's gaze wandered, looking at nothing in particular for a few minutes, before he turned his attention to us.

"Landon, I've failed you twice and I've lost everything dear to me. What makes you think I can help you now? Snow is the most dangerous human being I've ever known to exist. If he wants you dead, then you're already dead. He's got Katniss, but we both know he wants you. If you show up to save Katniss, he'll kill you, then her." Haymitch stumbled slightly while attempting to stand, then straightened himself with a little smirk. "No, I take that back, he'll make you _watch_ while he kills Katniss, _then_ he'll kill you."

That was it, I felt my face turn hot and my fingers clench into fists. I took a few steps forward, ready to sock the drunkard in the face, before Mr. Everdeen gently grabbed my arm. "No son, you don't know his story; the pain he endures runs deep. Pain I'm sure to endure before this is all over." I let my arm fall unceremoniously to my side, but still kept my fists tightly balled. I followed Mr. Everdeen to the door, shocked that we were leaving already. It took us more than two hours to get to this hell hole and we were leaving after only fifteen minutes?

I was just shutting the door behind me when I heard a gruff "wait!". We both marched back into the room, just in time to watch Haymitch ascend the stairs. I cringed with each step he took, waiting for the boards to snap and him to fall through, but he made it all the way to the top. Shortly, he came back with a stack of papers and folders. He motioned to Mr. Everdeen to clear off the coffee table, I snickered to myself because I didn't realize there _was_ a coffee table under all the shit piled everywhere. After swiping his arm to clear the table, Haymitch dropped the load of paperwork on the table and sat down, looking towards Mr. Everdeen.

"Do you have a safe house?" He asked, his normally noncommittal tone turning serious.

"No, just the place I've been staying, but it's not big enough for all of us. There's two other kids involved, Katniss's roommate and the gentleman I hired to track down Katniss. They're staying at Katniss's apartment right now." Mr Everdeen cleared a small space on the floor with his foot, and sat down in front of the papers. I took his cue and started to wipe away some of the grime with my hand, but gagged when it came back covered in some brown sludge. I used some of the old newspapers to make a spot instead.

Haymitch shook his head, pursing his lips. "No, no, that won't do. Her place is probably bugged already." My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. Bugged? Shit, did they have camera's too? How much of us did they see? With every passing second I hated this Snow guy more every minute. No doubt he's probably seen Katniss naked too, and now he has her. My teeth ached from the constant grinding, subconsciously trying to relieve some of my pent up frustration. "Snow's mansion is located in the Capitol. I have a buddy who has a safe place we can all stay at close to Snow's."

I barked out a laugh, "_We_? Just a minute ago you were letting us walk out your front door, and now you want to join us?"

"Listen blondie, I know what it's like to be fucked over by this soulless son of a bitch, and I can't have Landon go through the same thing. I studied Snow's every move until I thought he was dead, but now that he's not, maybe I'll get my revenge after all." Haymitch's eyes turned black and I could see the seriousness of his threat shine through his dilated pupils.

Mr. Everdeen placed his large hand on my shoulder, "Yes son, we need all the help we can get, and Haymitch is the best of the best…when he's sober." We both looked at Haymitch to see if he understood what Mr. Everdeen was implying.

He smirked while folding his hands across his chest. "Here's the deal, you don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you." We gave him a slight nod and he clapped his hands, rubbing them together like a madman. "Good, since that's settled, let's see if we can save sweetheart."

* * *

KATNISS POV

I awoke early the next morning, the sun barely peeking through the heavy velvet drapes. I walked around the perimeter of the room, looking for any means of escape, but the place was locked down tighter than two elephants in a footlocker. I was a foot away from the door when it opened and the red headed servant from yesterday stepped in. "Did you need something, Ms. Everdeen?"

"No, just looking." I tried to smile but she just nodded and closed the door. I wondered if she could hear me get close to the only exit, or were there cameras in here too? I pretended to stretch and yawn as I glanced around the ceiling looking for anything unusual but there was just wood paneling and a cobweb. I scurried back to my bed on the other side of the room when some rustling stopped me in my tracks. Gale's sheets were flying around, as if he were tangled up in them and hopelessly trying to escape. I grabbed some of the cloth and yanked it off of him, his eyes - alert and startled - were fixed on my face.

"Katniss?" He reached a hand up to my face and lightly brushed my cheek. When I felt the featherlight touch, he quickly brought his hand back as if my skin had burned his fingers. "It wasn't a dream. You're here? Why are you here? Did you come looking for me?" His troubled expression morphed into one of sincere gratitude. My stomach lurched; I hadn't even thought to go search for him, I just assumed he ditched me. I didn't think I could feel much worse, but that simple question brought it to a whole new depth.

"No." I said weakly. "Snow kidnapped me. I didn't even realize you had been taken…I…I just thought you left me." My voice was so quiet at the end that I was sure he didn't hear me. But he grabbed my hand tightly, using his other hand to tilt my chin up to look at him.

"I would never leave you on purpose. But what would Snow want with you?" The utter look of confusion that played on his face led me to believe he was too weak to remember a lot of what happened the night before. If I hadn't shown up last night, how much longer would he have survived? I shivered at the thought.

"My dad is alive. I found out two days ago, and Snow took me to get to him."

"My idea…" was all I heard Gale whisper before his eyes shot up and he coughed to clear his throat. "Your dad is alive?!" I nodded, dropping his tight grip and scooting back on his bed a little. For some reason, his idea of comfort made me feel smothered. "So he just, showed up? Two days ago? Like out of the blue?" Gale ran his fingers through his hair, a slight smile played on his lips, probably at the idea that he was clean for the first time in weeks.

"Not exactly…he hired a private detective to make sure I was capable of handling the truth." I tried not to sound so bitter when I spoke, but it just came out that way. Gale laughed out loud at the look on my face.

"He tried to get one over on ol' Catnip huh?" Gale tried not to make it obvious that he was looking at his neatly trimmed fingers and toes. It had to make him feel like a new person to be so spotless after being covered in filth for weeks ... or maybe months. It gave me a thrill of satisfaction that I was the reason he felt that way.

"Well…yeah I guess he did. The guy he hired befriended me and came to the conclusion that I was able to handle my dad returning, and ... well, then dear old dad showed up at a barbecue…just like that." It wasn't just like that, but I didn't feel like reliving the entire thing and I wasn't sure how much Snow really knew. The more vague I could be, the better.

"Wow, I'm sorry. Hopefully you didn't invest too much into that relationship." I knew Gale well enough to know he was fishing for information. He wanted to see if I was "involved" with Peeta, but I didn't want to tell him. I just shrugged and started to play with the corner of his sheets. He knew me well enough to know I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Ok, so you're dad is still alive, you got duped by some P.I. pretending to be your friend, and Snow kidnapped you. Does that pretty much sum it all up?" I let out a small chuckle, it was just like Gale to be so concise. "But that doesn't explain why I'm here with you. Last thing I remembered was being locked up against that cold stone wall in the basement."

"Uh, well, I couldn't leave you chained up. When I saw you…oh Gale, it was bad - really bad. You looked like you were dead already. I mean, you still don't look all that great, but at least you have some life back in your eyes." I shoved him playfully but he grabbed my hand and held it to his chest.

"What did you do Katniss?" He voice was alarmed.

"I told Snow I would owe him if he let me take care of you." I said with my head down still playing with the sheet.

"No! Why would you do that? He's a dangerous man Katniss! You should never owe him anything. My life was not worth it!" He tried to be agitated, but I could tell he didn't quite have the strength.

"What else could he do to me? He already said he was going to make me his 'plaything'…what could be worse than that?" I shot back.

"Snow's 'playthings' aren't like what you're thinking. He doesn't get gratification from typical sexual situations…listen, I've heard things, I've seen the girls after he's 'played' with them. He likes to…ugh…this is bad Katniss." Gale was getting breathless with worry and I could tell he was making himself sick.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be ok. I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. You need to rest some more, get your strength up." I laid him carefully on his pillow and promised to bring him back some more food. He gave me a weak smile before closing his eyes.

After I heard his breathing even out, I walked to the door. I was not three steps away before it was opened. They had to be watching me. Good, I counted on it.

"Need anything, Ms. Everdeen?" The red headed servant said dully.

"Why yes, I would like some more food brought up for Mr. Hawthorne. And, if it's possible, I would like to take my breakfast in the company of Mr. Snow." She nodded and ducked out of the room. Everyone around me had deceived me in some way, now it was my turn.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry this took so long to get out, this chapter caused me some trouble. Please be warned this chapter does contain some psychological torture...TRIGGER WARNING.

Please see end of chapter for additional notes.

* * *

Katniss POV

I picked at my fingers nervously as the servant led me down numerous grand hallways, each decorated with wonders from all over the world. After a dizzying pattern of corridors and small rooms, she stopped at a set of monstrous doors that stretched all the way to the ceiling. As she opened one, she gestured for me to enter before slowly closing the door behind her.

The dining room was much too large, in my opinion; even the huge table in the middle seemed swallowed up by the expansive space. The lone, weathered man that sat alone seemed even smaller, but I wasn't going to be fooled. I decided earlier that an air of nonchalance was how to get Snow to buy my performance. I shook out any nerves I had left and trudged forward with my head held high, reaching the table and seating myself before Snow could help me. He seemed amused at my gesture of independence, giving me a small nod while a twisted smile played at his artificially plumped lips.

"Ms. Everdeen, I was delighted to hear you wanted to have breakfast with me this morning." His syrupy voice dripped with false elation. Alright, here goes nothing.

"Yes, I thought you and I had a few things to discuss." I was pleased with how confident my reply sounded. I shook my cloth napkin out and placed it on my lap, while gingerly picking at a few of the delicious breakfast offerings.

"Oh? What would you like to discuss then?" He followed my lead and began loading his plate with a few pieces of fruit and toast. He never looked at me, but I was determined to have his undivided attention.

"You see, last night I had a dreadful night's sleep…thoughts constantly swirling around in my head…and then it all made sense. Why am I defending a father who abandoned me for thirteen years? Let's be honest - up until a few days ago, I believed he was dead anyway, so why do I care if you kill him?" As hard as it was for me to choke out the lie, I never broke eye contact. He slowly set down the butter knife he was using to spread jam on some bread, and wiped some nonexistent crumbs from his mouth before speaking.

"I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to each other." He sounded almost disappointed as he picked up the knife again and continued applying the jam.

"I'm not lying!" I shot back indignantly, but I could feel the sweat start to gather at my back. I knew I wasn't a great actress, but he didn't even seem to consider that my statement could be genuine. He flat out believed I was making it up. Shit!

"My dear, I told you, I've watched you grow up the last thirteen years…" he said with an exhausted sigh. "So disappointing. I thought with your spirit this would be more enjoyable, but alas, you're giving up already. I pegged you for a fighter, Ms. Everdeen." He waived his hand impatiently in front of him. When I heard the booming doors open and close I knew I had underestimated my opponent. I cursed my naivete: I _am_ a fighter, I _am_ a hunter. I should have known my prey better before executing a plan. I felt two sets of brawny hands grab under my arms and yank me out of the chair.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" I began to kick at the figures behind me, but to no avail.

"You've soured my appetite." He threw his napkin on his plate and backed away from the table. He stood slowly and took a step towards me, looking me up and down in disgust. "Your father has been notified of the time and place where the exchange will occur." With a dismissive wave, I was dragged the familiar route to where I first saw Gale imprisoned.

My heart raced. How long would I be down here before my dad was supposed to come? What would they do to me? What would happen to Gale? I had been so stupid to think I could have fooled him that easily. Did I honestly think I could gain his trust with a simple statement?

Although it seemed like the same location where I found Gale, my 'cell' was decidedly different. I was tossed into a bare, padded room, with the door shut promptly behind me. Rubbing the spot on my back where I landed, I slowly stood to check out my new surroundings, but it didn't take long. There was nothing but blindingly white walls accented by harsh fluorescent lights that glared down at me.

If his intent was to make me feel like a crazy person, he was off to a good start. I decided then and there I wasn't going to let Snow get the best of me. Hopefully he locked me away and forgot about me until my father came, then at least I would get some uninterrupted time to think of a better plot to get out of here. The floor was like a big cushion, so at least that would provide a soft place to sleep. Maybe with a few scraps for nourishment, I would be just fine.

After about an hour, I was feeling almost comfortable, letting ideas envelope my mind, pushing away any doubts…then I heard it. It started out faint, so quiet I almost mistook it for a lone mouse somewhere in the damp basement. Then again, just a touch louder, but distinct enough for me to recognize it wasn't a rodent, but a person. "I-Is someone there?" I questioned hesitantly. I was met with stony silence except for the repeated thumping of my heart against my chest. I knew Snow had to have cameras and audio in this room - this was his entertainment after all. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing any emotion. I pursed my lips to keep from saying anything else, letting whatever thoughts I had play out silently in my mind.

"Katniss?" It was her. Prim. Before I could reason with myself, I blurted out franticly. "Prim?!"

My question was met with a foreboding stillness. Could I have imagined it? No, it was her, plain as day. Then the screaming started, her piercing wail bouncing off the walls and surrounding me like a cloudless haze. I pushed my fingers inside my ears as far as they'd go before it became painful.

"It's not her. It's Snow." This became my mantra that I chanted over and over as her urgent pleas grew louder and more desperate by the minute. I tried to be rational, I knew he had recordings of her, that he'd been watching her too, he said so himself. With all his money and technology he could easily create her voice doing or saying anything. Still, I couldn't bear it. It was too real, too penetrating. My resolve was starting to slip…how long had she been screaming now? It felt like hours.

"Stop! Please!" I yelled, trying to hear my own voice above hers. I didn't realize I was crying until I started choking on the tears, the salt searing through my burning throat. How long had I been screaming?

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. My ears started ringing at the onslaught of silence. I stumbled backwards into a corner and slid slowly to the floor, willing my breathing to steady. Fucking Snow, I wanted to scream every obscenity I knew at him, knowing full well he'd hear every one of them…but I stopped myself. He'd get too much joy out of hearing me struggle. I wound my arms around my legs and tried to make myself into a tiny ball, hoping I'd put on enough of a show for him to leave me alone. I was so emotionally spent from that little stunt that my eyes started to get heavy and the plush walls felt cool and soothing against my hot face.

An annoying buzzing sounded in my ear. Had I fallen asleep in the woods again? No, it was much too soft to be the woods. Ugh, there had to be a fly in my room. I swatted the air blindly as my eyes refused to open, still leaden with sleep. A louder humming finally tore my eyelids open. I was furious for Annie running the dishwasher when I was trying to nap.

It took me a minute to realize I wasn't in my apartment. Reality tore at me with fierce claws, shredding any sense of security my subconscious had created. I looked up towards the sound and saw a swarm of…wasps? Bees? I ran to another corner of the small room. A sense of panic washed over me when I realized I had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. There I was, the only edible thing for these tiny beasts to devour. Then it happened, the first sting on my wrist. I slapped it dead and watched as it fell to the ground. I got down on my hands and knees to see what the offending creature actually was. It appeared to be a type of wasp I'd never seen before, with a shiny, almost glassy exterior, and markings that were quite different from that of a bee - more like a yellow jacket. My appraisal was cut short as I felt another sting on my neck. Again, I slapped it dead but noticed the first sting on my wrist was already starting to swell.

****Cupping my neck, I tried to stand but was immediately floored by a numbness in my legs. I tried to crawl to the corner again, feeling too exposed in the center of the room, when I felt like I was being pelted by heavy raindrops. Only it wasn't raindrops, but little carcasses of the insects falling around me in droves, like they had all been killed at exactly the same time. I shielded my face and forced my body to propel me forward. I heard the crunching of their corpses under the weight of my legs and elbows as I crossed the room. Once I reached my destination, I tried to prop myself up, but the room swirled around me, causing me to question which way was up.

My vision blurred and the two places I had been stung throbbed with a blistering agony. I blinked repeatedly, trying to get my eyes to focus, then I saw him, staring at me.

"Peeta?" I held my hand out to him, waving it as an invitation to grab it, but he didn't try to reach me. "Peeta! Please! I need your help! I'm hurt…can you hear me? Peeta?" I wanted so badly to move toward him, but my body wouldn't cooperate. I shifted my focus to my legs, trying to see if there was anything preventing them from propelling me forward, but they just lay there like useless stumps.

When I glanced up again, Peeta was gone. How could he just leave me? I closed my eyes again - it was getting too hard to concentrate on any one thing. My hands rested on the ground next to my legs, and I could tell they were slowly losing feeling as well. What was happening to me? Was I allergic to the stings? Was there a higher content of poison in them? Now it was getting too difficult to maintain one cohesive thought; my head felt both heavy and light at the same time. It wouldn't be so bad, letting myself lose control of my own body and mind if I didn't have to be wet while doing it.

Wait...wet? I used every ounce of strength I had to open my eyes and instead of the clear water I had expected, I was surrounded by a thick sticky crimson that smelled coppery. Blood. I brought my hands to my face and they were covered, so were my legs. I dropped my hands with a splash into the bloody marsh and realized the once white walls were now stained a harrowing red.

****I knew it was useless to try to move, so I closed my eyes once again. If it was possible for my body to sink lower down, I would have let myself drown, but that was impossible. The overwhelming smell of blood was churning my stomach, but it wasn't until I caught whiffs of roses, that I finally vomited into the quickly rising scarlet pool.

Then I see him again. Are my eyes open or closed? Am I dreaming? It doesn't matter because he brings me strength. "I need you," I breathed with a sense of finality. He's staring at me again, his expression pleading. I realize his mouth is moving but I can't hear anything he's saying, almost like he's stuck on the other side of thick glass. "Peeta!" I yell as loudly as I can, but his sad eyes drop as he turns his head in dismay. He lifts a hand up and I lift mine to place it over his. Through the barrier I can feel his warmth and tenderness. I sense his meaning - he needs me to stay alive. "I'm so tired and Snow's too strong," I whimper. He shakes his head again, his unruly blonde curls flopping while he tries to mouth something to me again. "I can't hear you." I place a hand to my ear and shake my head as a universal sign of deafness. "Peeta!" I call to him again and again but I know he can't hear me either. I pull my hand away and close my eyes, then I hear it.

"Katniss!" The voice is urgent but I hear it. I open my eyes but I don't see Peeta anymore, I see Gale. "Katniss? Oh thank God you're awake! You really scared me." He's hovering over me checking my forehead with his hand, letting it fall to caress my cheek.

"Gale? Where am I?" I let my hand feel around me, the softness below me sends a flood of memories to the forefront of my mind, Prim's screaming, the stinging bugs…the blood. I gasp for air as the visions suffocate me with despair.

"Breathe. In and out…easy now." He demonstrates the rhythm of how I should be breathing to calm me down. I follow his instruction until I feel the light-headedness pass.

"How long have I been gone?" I can feel the urgency creep back into my voice.

"Only about eight or nine hours? It's dinnertime, they just sent us a tray of food." I glance to the door and see the silver platter sitting unceremoniously with a huge bouquet of flowers next to it.

Although I hadn't eaten all day, I realize I'm not even hungry. The only thing I can think of is how I haven't even been gone for a full day and that's all it took for Snow to almost break me. How did Gale last nine _months_?! I feel like a failure all over again.

"About thirty minutes ago they opened the door and just dropped you there like a rag doll. I'm almost embarrassed to admit how much I struggled to get you into the bed." Gale says timidly as he rubs the back of his neck. At that point I truly look at him. His face is brighter, more hopeful and he's actually interacting with me. If this is the only good thing that comes of me being here, I'll take it.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you're still gaining your strength. I'm fine, Snow just…" I stopped, fully aware that Snow was probably listening at this exact moment. "Snow just tried to scare me is all. It didn't work." I looked up to the ceiling with my last statement, hoping I was staring directly into a camera.

"So who's Peeta? I assumed you were referring to a person and not the bread." He gave me a small smile.

I responded with a scowl to hide the fact my cheeks burned with a hot blush. "He is the _person_ my father hired to spy on me."

"Oh. Well you sure said his name a lot while you were out. Were you guys…you know…together?" I know how hard it was for Gale to get that question out so I tried to be sympathetic in my answer.

"Um, yea, I guess you could say that. But that was his job right? To get me to fall in love with him so I would spill all my deep, dark secrets." The laugh I attempted sounded more like a wounded bird. I cringed at my obvious discomfort.

"Love? You fell in love with him?"

Shit.

How could I be so stupid and say love? I really had a knack for making difficult situations even worse. Gale's voice sounded so sad. I immediately grabbed his hand, but he pulled away.

Feeling a tad slighted, I grumbled, "I don't know. Maybe I fell in love with the idea of him. I mean, he was getting paid to 'crack' me, and he succeeded. It was all fake anyway."

"Do you think your dad paid him to trick you into falling in love with him? That doesn't sound right…" His crooked eyebrows knotted together and I hit him for lack of a better idea. When he said it that way, it sounded utterly ridiculous. I didn't want to talk about Peeta anymore.

"So what do you think the warden sent us for dinner?" I quickly changed the subject as I got up and strolled to the tray containing our food. It felt good to be in control of my body again. I plopped the dinner down on my bed and motioned for Gale to dig in. He didn't waste any time tearing into a chicken leg. My appetite was still wary, so I decided to look at the bouquet next to our dinner.

Once I actually got a good look, it dawned on me this was a message from Snow. The whole bouquet was made up of wildflowers, all of which could be found in the woods my father and I frequented. He didn't seem to leave anything out: the small white delicate flower of a Wood Anemone, a few purple Chicory, some beautiful examples of Mountain Laurels. He even included some Primroses and Katniss flowers, the sick bastard...

Suddenly my eye caught a flash of yellow in the bunch. It's unassuming golden flower hangs like Wisteria and is just as beautiful. I understood why he might have included Golden Chain in the bouquet, it added a nice punch of color and presence, but he obviously didn't do his homework.

I knew Gale and I were quickly running out of time, I also knew I couldn't handle another day like the one I just endured. I picked up the flowers and carried them over to Gale like I was going to show him something and pretended to trip. The bouquet went soaring and scattered around me, I acted flustered and began to pick them all up, disguising the fact that I put some Golden Chain into my pocket.

****I had a new plan, and this time, I had to succeed.

* * *

There you have it, again I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I have a clear idea of where the rest of the story is going so the updates should be be twice a week again. This will probably be another five chapters or so.

Thank you to all those who have favorited/followed/reviewed...it makes this all worth it :)

I want to add that any excerpts used or referenced are Suzanne Collins and I own nothing. I just try to stay true to her brilliance.


	15. Chapter 15

_Please see end of chapter for notes_

* * *

Peetas POV

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming with you." I glared at Mr. Everdeen. "Anyway, that was the plan all along, wasn't it? To go to the Capital, stay at Haymitch's buddy's house and try to get Katniss back."

"Well things change Blondie." Haymitch's sarcastic sneer made me shoot a scowl in his direction; maybe I had been around Katniss too long. "You saw the 'invitation' Snow sent Landon. He specifically stated no one should accompany him to his mansion. After dealing with Snow for longer than you've been alive…I highly recommend we abide by his instructions, and maybe we will get Katniss back alive." Haymitch didn't hide the disdain in his voice, I don't know if it was directed at me or Snow.

"Haymitch is right, Peeta." Mr. Everdeen placed his hand on my shoulder, his tone soft and apologetic. "I can't risk any more lives." He let his arm slide away as he continued to get things packed for his trip.

"Don't you see? This is a trap, he wants you to show up so he can kill you and then what will happen to Katniss? What's happened to her already? We've wasted too much time!" I stood up and grabbed my keys. I was done discussing this and doing it 'their way', Katniss had been gone two nights already and that was two nights too long.

"Where are you going Blondie?" Haymitch growled.

"I'm getting Katniss back, I'm done sitting here leaving everything in Snow's control." When I got back from Katniss's room with my cell phone, I found a barricade of Haymitch, Mr. Everdeen and Finnick blocking my way.

"C'mon Peet, lets just be cool and think logically for a minute." Finnick exhaled loudly, putting his hands on my chest. "Mr. Everdeen will leave early in the morning and follow the instructions that Snow left. If it all goes according to plan, we'll have Kitty back by sundown."

"No, because that plan is shit. If Snow is as bad as everyone says he is, then he won't keep his word. He won't return Katniss, and after killing Mr. Everdeen, he might just kill her too." I pushed Finnick slightly so he could see how serious I was.

"Oh? So what's your plan then? March into his mansion and whisk Katniss off her feet and out the front door?" Finnick narrowed his eyes slightly at me.

"I don't know, I'll think of something on the way there." I folded my arms in front of me defiantly.

"Great idea boy. While you're at it, why don't you think of a way to solve the economic crisis? Or…even better…figure out how I can drink without getting a hangover, yeah!" Haymitch's fake enthusiasm grated on my nerves. "Yeesh, I've never met someone so eager to go kill themselves for a girl who doesn't want to have anything to do with him." Although he muttered the last part, I heard him loud and clear. I clenched my fists at my side and looked over at Finnick who was sheepishly shuffling his feet around.

"Oh I get it. You guys have nothing better to do than run your mouths about my life, huh?" I could feel the heat rising to my face as my eyes scanned each of their faces.

"Haymitch was curious as to how you and I got involved in this whole thing…so I kinda gave him the whole story, and…" Finnick's usually booming voice was surprisingly soft and meager.

"…And I couldn't help but notice you sticking around when Sweetheart made it pretty clear she didn't want you to." Haymitch chuckled even though his message was anything but funny. My face was now officially on fire and my vision blurred with anger. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I heard the crack of my fist connecting with Haymitch's face.

Suddenly I could see clearly again, my hand throbbed as Finnick brushed past me to Haymitch. They both had Haymitch up on his feet looking him over when I saw my opportunity. Using the chaos to my advantage, I ran past them and had my car started before I heard them behind me. They could follow me for all I cared, the only way they'd catch me is in front of Snow's mansion…and by that time, it would be too late.

* * *

Katniss POV

The tiny little pods moved around innocently in my pocket as I made my way to breakfast. Gale followed closely at my side as our usual attendant led us to the dining room. Much to his credit, Gale didn't question why I wanted him to accompany me this morning, he just nodded and picked up some clean clothes to change in to. I decided to stay in the clothes I had worn the previous day, sure they stunk of perspiration and dried blood and looked ravaged from the hell I had endured. But that was the point: Snow had to see it had no effect on me.

Once the familiar doors were opened, I motioned for Gale to sit on the right of Snow while I took my 'usual' spot on the left. For the second morning in a row, Snow's eyes gleamed with amusement at the sight of me. I put a sickeningly-sweet smile on my face while Gale looked like he was going to be sick.

"You look…rested this morning, Ms. Everdeen." His eyes raked over me, taking in the full disgusting picture that was my appearance, but didn't seem bothered by it in the least.

"Well, I was quite tired after yesterday's…exercises." I spoke through gritted teeth.

His acrid laugh cackled through the mostly empty dining room. "You were quite the competitor, Ms. Everdeen. Those tracker jackers can be pesky little things, I truly intended for you to only get stung once, but alas, one more got to you before they were eliminated." I felt my hand caress over the sore on my neck. "They cause hallucinations…did you know that?" He took a sip from his coffee cup like this was normal breakfast conversation. I decided to go along with it.

"Ah, that would explain it. It appears the blood was real though…I mean look at me!" I laughed like I just made the funniest joke and was rewarded with a genuine smirk from Snow. Poor Gale just looked between the two of us as if he was experiencing a sadistic tennis match.

"That's the fighter I expected yesterday." To say Snow looked proud would be an understatement. It truly made my insides turn. "You and I will have a _splendid_ time, you know, once this whole mess is settled."

"By 'mess,' I assume you mean my father." I implored.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I mean. Speaking of which." He gave a small wave of his hand. "As I told you yesterday, your father was notified with explicit instructions on how to get you back, but being the rebel he is, decided to go against my wishes." I felt my stomach bottom out. "Isn't that his way though? To do the opposite of anything I request?" His jovial tone quickly turned sour. Just then I heard the bellow of the old doors open and close. When I looked over I instantly felt dizzy and lightheaded. There, being dragged in chains, was my father, Peeta, and an older man whom I didn't recognize. They all appeared dazed and sluggish. My heart raced as my seemingly brilliant idea to get out of here just got three new, big complications.

"You see, I caught them trying to sneak in last night, presumably to save you…but now everyone loses." His voice was low and measured, sending shivers down my spine. He stood up and sauntered over to the new captives. This was it…now or never.

While his back was turned, I dumped my little pea-like pods in his coffee and sat back down just as he turned to make sure I was paying attention to the humiliation he was about to cause.

"Let the others go, Snow, you only want my father and me." Upon hearing my voice, Peeta's sullen expression became alive and he stared directly at me. I could see the unshed tears behind his eyes when he gazed at me. I instantly regretted not changing this morning. No doubt he could tell I was tortured in some way…he probably thought the dried blood I was covered in was my own. I maintained eye contact with him, trying to silently express how sorry I was he had to see me this way.

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen, you know me better than that!" He walked behind each one of them, trailing his hand around their heads and tousling their hair a little. I gripped the side of my chair until my fingers went numb. I fought every instinct I had to get up and try to kill him on the spot. "As you may know, I have a penchant for 'creative' ways to get my message across. These gentlemen have failed to hear my first message, maybe they'll understand my second." He sneered at me while giving a short clap. Instantly there was a servant at his side with what looked like a cattle prod, while another wheeled in a giant fish tank.

I nervously looked to Gale to see if he had any inclination as to what was about to happen; he just looked on in horror. I could feel the panic stretch to every inch of my body. "Snow, this is ridiculous! You're going to give a demonstration of your 'methods' before you've even had breakfast?" I desperately tried to sound unfazed by his current display of machismo, while grasping at straws - anything - to draw him back to his seat, but it was all in vain

"Nothing makes me hungrier than a little torture in the morning, my dear!" He said maniacally. My eyes bulged at his lack of self-restraint; he only cared about revenge now, not about maintaining his normally cool, unaffected demeanor.

The tank was now directly in front of the men, lined up as if they were to be hanged. I knew there was water in it, but not enough to drown them - maybe four or five feet of water, and they were all at least six feet tall. Small steps on the side indicated that they would be getting in the tank, but to what end I still didn't know. Snow was still standing behind them, toying endlessly with their clothes, faces, and hair; maybe he was just trying to be a nuisance and that was all?

The thick air was cut by an ear splitting wail as I watched my dad cringe and shake uncontrollably. Snow raised the cattle prod to Peeta's back - I screamed as he jerked and cried in agony. Then the older man ... I felt the tears stream down my face as I watched the two men I love succumb to Snow's evil. Once they regained some composure, they were marched single file into the tank, the water rising to just under each of their necks.

I was grateful I hadn't eaten yet, because I would have vomited all over myself and the table. Gale whimpered, already too weak and defeated to do anything. I felt terrible that he had to witness this torture first-hand after living it for nine months. I began to sweat from every pore of my body; I choked on the sobs I was trying to keep quiet.

The men looked on, all trying to act unaffected, but their petrified eyes betrayed them. Snow stood at the top step, raising his arms like a showman. I never wanted my bow and arrows more than I wanted them right now. "This is for you, Ms. Everdeen. The fact that Mr. Mellark and Mr. Abernathy have come to join is just a bonus. I've been working on this for a few weeks now." He was so excited, which I knew meant these men were in for a horrible experience. I thickly gulped, praying to every deity I could think of to spare them whatever Snow had in store.

The lights flickered, distracting me from what was happening in the tank. Then I realized the power was being redirected to the tank. The light sparking from the water was hypnotic, and almost over before it started. I couldn't fight it any longer, as heavy sobs began to rack my entire body.

"Crying already, Ms. Everdeen? We've barely gotten started." I grabbed a knife from the table and saw a servant in my peripheral rise towards me, but Snow paused him. I held the knife to my throat, feeling the skin press against the sharp tip every time I took a breath. Snow just glared at me, silently calling my bluff. I pushed the knife in further, cringing at the discomfort as I felt the trickle of blood slowly glide down my neck. He seemed to accept how serious I was and casually strolled off the steps and back to his seat at the table. I placed the knife down by his plate as a peace offering; he nodded in approval and picked up his cup.

"Being a little melodramatic, aren't we Ms. Everdeen? I've tested this method, they have at least another four or five 'zaps' before the damage becomes permanent. But I'm nothing if not an understanding man. Let's continue our delicious breakfast before we deal with business." He took a sip from his cup before making a strange face and setting the cup down.

I watch nervously as he requests more coffee, hopefully just to warm what was left from before. Sipping again, he nodded in approval. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and a real smile splayed my lips. _Keep drinking, you sick fuck_. As a subconscious cue to drink more, I lifted my cup and took a hearty swig; he graciously follows suit. We continue our staring match, all the while draining the contents of our cups. A wicked thrill whips through me, as I finally sense an end to this madness.

Snow stands up again, but quickly stops to brace himself against the table. I didn't think it was possible for his already pale features to get any whiter, but now he resembles a ghost. While resting one hand on the table, he uses his other to grab his stomach. "Feeling ill, Mr. Snow?" I ask innocently…a little too flippantly at the end though, because his head swings around and an astonished look smears his face.

"What did you do?!" He angrily whispers. Gale looks at me aghast. I motion for him to slowly make his way to the tank, hoping he can tell I want him to get the guys out as quietly as possible. He seems to gather my intention as he starts to move along the table, one chair at at time. Snow starts to gasp and cough, letting his eyes do the talking as he seems to no longer have a voice.

I can't help but respond with a grin as he motions for his servants, all of whom are too captivated by the tank. I decide to let him suffer just a bit longer before letting my plan come to fruition. His hands tangle around his throat, which is no doubt becoming more swollen by the second. I can hear small puffs of air wheeze past his nostrils. Now his translucent skin is becoming more blue, his lips a pleasing shade of purple. I just stare at him…not even blinking as I watch this corrupt man slowly have his life taken from him.

Finally, I speak up. I yell for an attendant to help Snow - it appears he's choking on something? All of his available servants converge on him like vultures to prey. They seem frantic and confused, as some try to give him the Heimlich maneuver, all wondering aloud as what to do next. I hear one call for the on-site doctor, and I quickly make my way to Gale who had successfully gotten my dad and Peeta out of the water and was working on getting Mr. Abernathy. I helped him pull the last man out of the tank, and then helped all three carry their weary bodies towards the door. I hoped our departure would go undetected amidst Snow's distraction, but I heard an urgent call for more 'Peacekeepers' to assist in the dining hall and knew we had to get out of there fast.

The men were slowly getting their wits about them as we hurried down a hallway, which I could only hope led to an exit. Loud footsteps approached behind me, causing my heart to spring into my throat. Someone clung to my side, but I was too focused on getting out to pay attention to who it was.

A bullet whizzed by my head, but I didn't let it stall me. "We're getting out of here together!" I yelled again and again, to whoever could hear me, trying to hear myself over the ringing from the gunshots. Just as I saw an intricately carved door that had to lead somewhere important, I felt it - the sharp, burning pain ripping through my shoulder, causing me to stumble.

Someone picked me up quickly and we made our way through the door and to the sweet bright light outside. I grabbed my arm as the pain seared through me; I suddenly felt dizzy. "Not now." I pleaded with myself. I had to get out of here, I had to lead them to safety. The only sense I had left to tell me I was running was the burning in my lungs, trying to take in enough air.

I heard my name being called, it sounded so muffled and far away. Was I still running? I couldn't tell if I was even moving anymore, everything swayed and blurred until my legs hit the pavement, establishing for a fact that I was no longer moving forward. Peeta's face was hovering over mine now, his lips were moving but I didn't hear anything. Was this another hallucination? It had to be. "Don't leave me again." I pleaded. "Stay with me." His face fell in a sad sort of way, his reply was lost in a sea of darkness.

* * *

I awoke to an incessant beeping. Immediately I let my hands roam by body, checking for any additional signs of torture. As my eyes peeled open, I saw Prim sitting next to me in a chair, reading a book. A peaceful look graced her features; I hadn't felt truly at ease until this moment, seeing her so close…and safe. The tension from my shoulders immediately melted away.

When she looked up at me from her book she smiled so big I couldn't help but do the same. "You're awake!" She squealed. "I knew you'd be ok, but I just wanted to hang out until the anesthesia fully wore off." She laid her tiny, frail hand gently over mine.

"Am I in a hospital?" My voice was raspy and almost unrecognizable.

"Yes, you have quite a story to tell, missy!" One eyebrow shot up accusingly before she continued. "You've been here for a few hours, they had to sew up the bullet hole in your shoulder."

"Bullet hole?!" I stammered, I knew something happened, but I didn't realize it was a bullet. I started to feel light headed again.

"Woah, it's ok, yes…a bullet hole, apparently one got you before Finnick pulled around in the 'escape car' and loaded you all up and brought you here." She snickered at how absurd it all sounded.

I rubbed my forehead with my palm, I was so confused and a little delirious feeling. "Can you start from the beginning please?" I whimpered.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." There she was again with the eyebrow. "But from the bits and pieces I was able to put together, _Dad_," her voice rose, "a blonde guy, and an old guy were trying to rescue you," her voice rose even higher, "and Finnick was driving around a mansion looking for you all before he found you being carried by the blonde guy, with the old guy, _dad_ and Gale right behind him. He brought you all here. Everyone but Finnick…who I've become quite acquainted with…is being treated for different issues. Oh and did I mention _DAD_ was with them?! What the hell is going on Katniss?" Her voice was so high only dogs could hear her at this point.

I cringed before asking, "Ok, I will tell you everything…from the very beginning, but I have to know, Snow…"

"Is dead." She said it so plainly I almost asked her to repeat it, but the strained look on her face told me everything. She continued anyway, "Finnick called the police while he was enroute to the hospital, and while you were in surgery they came here to ask questions about what you all witnessed at his mansion."

I gave her a solemn nod, but I couldn't help but feel elated at the news. I only let myself feel guilty at being so relieved at someone's death for a second before I launched into the whole sordid story that only started a few months ago, but seemed like an entirely different lifetime.

When I finished, Prim's eyes were as big as saucers, giving me an arbitrary acknowledgment every so often through my story. "Wow," she finally breathed. "I just can't believe…and dad is really alive? And what are you going to do about Peeta? Gale said he loves you? Annie has a boyfriend…and it's Finnick?!" She let her head drop to her knees as all the information washed over her.

"I know, this is all too much. I think I'll go back to just living my boring life." I let my head sink into the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Ok…but what about Peeta? Gale? Dad? You can't just ignore them. I mean, they're conveniently all holed up in their own hospital rooms right now, but it's only a matter of time before they're released…you've got, like, 24 hours before you have to face the music. So what are you going to do?!" Her exasperated tone was quickly turning flustered. You would think she was the one faced with all this bullshit.

"I don't know! God, I just got shot! Can't I have some peace?" I put my hands over my face in an attempt to hide from it all.

She just giggled. "Yeah, you can have peace…for 24 hours, like I said."

"Ugh, I guess I'll see if Dad wants to move to town and we can try to be a normal family?" I hoped this tiny bit of information would appease her.

"Ok, that's a good start. I was thinking the same thing, summer is coming up, so we can all try together." She shot me one of her comforting grins and for a second I felt relief. "What about Gale and Peeta?" And the second passed.

"What about them?" I tried to keep the edge from my voice because she was just being a good sister, but I didn't feel like talking anymore.

"I never really pictured you with Gale, you two are too much alike. I don't know this Peeta fellow, but he certainly _looks_ nice." She was actually wagging her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah ... looks are deceiving. Weren't you listening to my story? He totally played me for a fool." I was surprised at how hurt I sounded.

"I _was_ listening and I don't know about Peeta, but I do know about you. If there was one thing I gathered from your story, it is that you love him, and if he was the type of person for you to fall in love with, maybe he deserves another chance?" Now she was giving me the puppy dog eyes. I wasn't going to fall for it.

"No…nope, absolutely not. What's the saying, 'fool me once….'"

"Katniss, c'mon! This doesn't happen to you everyday! In fact, this has _never_ happened to you! Just give it a shot." Her innocent eyes bore into mine relentlessly.

I was done with this conversation. I was done with thinking about it and everything that had happened the last few months - more importantly, the last few days. I grabbed the switch next to my bed and hit the morphine drip until Prim's scoffs had faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the great escape! I stayed true to my promise of having Katniss get herself out of this pickle.

For those of you who have favorited/followed/reviewed...thank you so much from the bottom of my heart :) Thank you for taking the time to read my little story.

As always, I own nothing, Suzanne Collins owns everything.

I apologize for my mistakes, I have no beta, just a dedicated husband who tries to help me out from time to time so please excuse any errors, I try to catch them I promise!


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I wanted to dedicate this chapter to MaidenAlice and Scrivener50, they faithfully review this little story and means so much to me! Additional notes at end of chapter. _

* * *

Peeta POV

The door creaking a bit causes me to glance up cautiously, although I'm fairly certain it's just another nurse to check on my stats, I still feel very on edge after the recent events. My breath catches instantly when I see that it's Katniss who just walked in. She appears to almost be gliding to my bed side, her hair is down and cascading softly around her shoulders. Just by looking at her, you would have never guessed she had just been through the most difficult 48 hours of her life, she was breathtaking…and smiling at me?

"Katniss…" I sputter, I have so much to say but everything seems too insignificant. "I'm so sorry. I can't say that enough, I just want to prove to you that I love you…I really do…"

She puts her slender finger to my lips and hushes me quietly. I can't stop staring at her beautiful plump lips, as if to tease me, she lets her tongue drag slowly over them, letting it rest playfully in the corner of her mouth before letting it disappear in a mischievous grin. I've never seen her like this, so flirty, and it's starting to drive me crazy.

She rests her hand on the far side of the bed, across my chest, as she leans in closer. I feel the moistness of her breath tickle my ear as she whispers, "I wanted to come thank you." I feel goosebumps break out all over my body, is she hinting at something?

I audibly gulp before asking, "Thank me?"

She nods and looks down at my bare chest, I suddenly feel self conscious and shy. As I drag the blankets covering my legs up to my stomach, she halts my gesture and leaves her hand on my stomach. She lazily draws circles on my abdomen while watching me closely. "You saved my life Peeta." Again, her husky voice sends a surge of electricity straight to my groin. I bend my leg a bit to disguise the fact that these hospital sheets don't hide much. Her eyes dart to the movement of my knee and brings her gaze to my crotch. "I want to show you how thankful I am."

The hand that was on my stomach slithers under the blankets and stops when it curls around my hardened cock. I hiss at the sensation, it feels like years since she's touched me down there, but in reality it's only been a week. I know I can't go another week without her touch again…I have to show her that. As she rubs me up and down, I untie the little bow at the top of her gown that holds the whole thing together and watch as it gently falls down her arms, stopping just at her middle. Her hair covers her pert breasts so I move it to the side and start to massage her chest, letting my lips cover her tiny nipples, sucking so softly she'll question whether I'm doing it or not.

She moans as pull her nipple with my front teeth, letting it fall naturally from my mouth. At the sudden freedom from me, she strips the blankets away exposing me to the cold room. Instead of feeling the chill, all I feel is her warm mouth encompassing me, swirling my sensitive head around until it hits the side of her cheek. I can't take it, I let out a booming groan and immediately regret it when I hear my neighbor behind the curtain make a movement.

"Ssshh, I have to share this room." I playfully murmur. Instead of heeding my warning, she takes it as a challenge and plunges my dick in her mouth as far as it will go, causing her self to gag just slightly. I let out another satisfied grunt before grabbing her arm and swinging her around. We look at each other fiercely, her gray eyes filled with a fire I've never seen. "I've missed you so much." I blurt out. Instead of responding, she kisses me hard on the mouth and I quickly join in as our hands weave in each other's hair. She pulls her leg over me so she's straddling me and sits directly on my dick. I can feel her slick folds as she rubs along the back of my shaft, forwards and backwards. I feel like I'm going to cum just from the contact and I can tell my tip is hitting her clit at just the right spot because she picks up her pace. I move my thumb to her center and start rubbing her little nub as she grabs her breasts and begins breathing erratically. When I can tell her orgasm has subsided, I motion for her to lie next to me but instead she grabs my cock and slides inside her.

I almost shout with pleasure, she's so tight after her completion, I desperately think of something unsexy so I can last past these initial thrusts. She feels so good that I grab her hips and rock her rapidly back and forth, knowing I won't take long. "Thank you Peeta!" She starts to gasp and moan. "God, thank you so much…I love you…Ah, I love you!" I don't know if it's her proclamation or the fact that she sounds so sexy but I come undone right then. I pound into her with all my might and I feel her walls clench around me, milking every last drop I have to give. She collapses on top of me as we try to catch our breaths, both sweaty and satisfied.

"Uh…Peeta?" Shit, it's my roommate, he must have heard us. I just groan in hopes he understands I just want a few more minutes of this post coital bliss before trying to explain myself. "Peeta? Are you ok?"

Dammit. "Yeah, man." My voice sounds almost sleepy. Then I realize, it is sleepy…I was sleeping. When I open my eyes, Katniss is not with me, I feel almost worse than when I first got to the hospital. After that dream I am completely disoriented, I realize I slept soundly for the first time in a few days…thank you modern medicine.

"Ok good, because I heard you say Katniss's name and then you were moaning a lot so I was hoping you weren't having a nightmare about Snow's place." I knew Gale meant well but sitting in my own pile of "wet dream" and the fact that Katniss does indeed still hate me makes me want to go back and live in my dreamland. I grudgingly take a blanket laying in a drawer in my side table and clean myself up before the nurse can ask embarrassing questions about not making it to the bathroom.

"No, it's ok…thanks for checking." I'm trying hard to give this guy a chance, but all I can think of is how he hurt and abandoned Katniss. I guess he didn't _really_ abandon her per se, maybe I'm just jealous because now that he's back in the picture, I have no idea where I fit in.

As if reading my mind, Gale opens the curtain separating our bed 'spaces' and sits on the edge of his bed letting his feet dangle. "I know this is kind of weird being here with me, I'm sure Katniss has mentioned me." Pretty confident aren't we Gale? I just shrug my shoulders. "But she mentioned you too…I mean when we were trapped in the mansion, something about being tricked into falling in love." Gale let out a chuckle but I just cringe in response. "I have to say, that was kind of a shitty thing to do."

I can't help but feel a little offended, _he's_ telling _me_ I did a shitty thing? "You mean like sleeping with someone then disappearing for nine months?" I shot back.

He grabbed the back of his neck and let out a soundless laugh. "Yeah man, that was shitty…but I also couldn't help it. I guess you could say I even lied to her as well, a lot longer than you did too. She deserves better than us…but I only had her best intentions at heart."

"I did too! I mean, maybe not at first…but pretty damn close. I totally fucked this whole thing up, and the worse part? I'm hopelessly in love with her and she hates me." I sighed.

"Yeah, well at least she loved you back for a bit, that was more than I ever got." He hung his head in defeat and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"It seems like she still wants to be your friend though, I mean, I saw you two staring at each other across the table at Snow's. It was like you two were having a conversation without even speaking aloud, you must have been really close to be able to do something like that." I wanted to give him _something_ to cling too, even if she never spoke to us again.

"We _are_ very close. I was willing to die at Snow's in order to protect her." His eyes narrow suddenly as if challenging me. "Luckily, she saved me, so in a way you could say she still has feelings for me of some kind at least. She bartered her own life to save mine. Did you know that? She saw me dying and told Snow she'd do anything to save me and then nursed me back to health. I would do anything for her. Anything." I know he was trying to make me jealous and I hated to admit it was working. Picturing Gale's head resting in her lap, as she stroked his hair lovingly, made me want to punch the wall. He gave me the slightest smile which told me he could see how red my face was becoming.

Instead of responding, I just turned my head to stare at the ceiling. I didn't have to prove my love to anyone, especially not Gale. Believing my lack of reply as a silent admission of defeat, he let out a smug "Hmph" and turned to lay back in his bed.

A nurse came in a short time later and told me that after the expected 24 hour observation period, I was fine and would be getting my discharge papers soon. Could I go back to a normal life now? After everything that has happened, it felt like a hollow victory to finally buy out my brothers and remodel the bakery. Maybe I should consider another form of profession. As if hearing my internal monologue about quitting the bakery, Rue poked her head in our door and smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Hey boss!" She strolled over cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you're ok! I mean, I was totally freaking out when I heard that you were in the hospital…but here you are! All in one piece!"

Seeing her delighted face was enough to wash the doubts away from my mind. I couldn't walk away from the bakery, it's been in the family for generations and people relied on it for their livelihood. I couldn't let down my dad and Rue's family just because I made a dumb mistake with the girl of my dreams.

"So…I accidentally got the wrong room at first and ended up talking with Katniss." Just the sound of her name caused my gaze to snap to full attention, this didn't go unnoticed by Rue who giggled brightly. "Yeah, she happens to be right next door." The blood drained my face at the thought of how close she was to me…just on the other of the wall…Rue snapped her fingers to draw me back to reality. "So we got to talking, she said you two weren't together anymore? I knew you were moping this last week, but why didn't you tell me?" Her earnest expression did me in, I decided to forgo the 'keeping my personal life from interfering with my business' rhetoric and just be honest.

"Yeah, she ended it about a few days ago, it was sudden and I didn't feel like talking about it. That's how I ended up at the hospital in the first place, I guess I wanted to prove my love to her or something." I mumbled.

Rue sighed heavily, "Why did she end it? Did she get scared of the commitment or something? Were you guys moving to fast for her?"

"Not exactly…I um…lied to her…pretty bad." I massaged the back of my neck to keep her from seeing how ashamed I felt.

"Lied? That doesn't sound like you." She cocked her head in confusion.

"You know my friend Finnick who's a Private Investigator? Well I helped him with an assignment that happened to involve Katniss and a lot of lying to her to complete the mission." I hung my head, saying it out loud made me realize how impossible it would be to gain her trust again.

"Oh." Rue replied simply. She gave me a sad pat on my hand and said she had better get back to Panem as her shift started soon. Without even giving a verbal opinion I knew Rue shared the same thought as mine…getting Katniss back would be next to impossible. "Don't worry," she lamented quietly, "we'll think of a way to win her back." Giving me one last squeeze, she left as blissfully as she came.

When the door clicked shut, Gale swung the curtain back again. "You getting discharged soon too?" He questioned.

"Yup." I answered flatly. I didn't feel like playing nice after our earlier pissing match.

Gale hesitated for a beat before adding, "They said I was pretty malnourished but I get to leave today too…gave me some therapists in Panem to talk about the 'emotional stress of it all'." He chuckled as he put up his fingers to do the air quotes.

"So you're, uh, staying in Panem huh?" My voice was strained at the prospect of Gale returning to town and closer to Katniss.

"Yeah, I figured why not? I mean before I was captured I had developed a life there…which included Katniss. I intend to get that life back." His expression was solemn and we couldn't tear our eyes away from each other. I knew this simple declaration was intended as a threat, I wasn't going to let him get the best of me.

"Good for you man." I chided through clenched jaw. "Up until a week ago my life was everything I ever wanted, maybe I'll work on getting that back too." I tried not to sound cocky but failed miserably. It just made the smile on my face wider. Gale let out a breathy laugh never letting his gaze waver from my determined expression.

Game on.

* * *

_I know this one is kind of short, but I wanted to get it out soon and get the 'fun' started ;)_

_Thank you for your reviews/favorites/follows...love 'em and love you!_

_I edited this one (I'm a stay at home mom, so hubs was working and couldn't lend his expertise) so I apologize for any mistakes I didn't catch._

_Suzanne Collins is a genius and I just like to play a little in her world. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Please see bottom of chapter for author notes_

* * *

Katniss POV

I awoke to the feeling of someone rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw my father give me a warm smile.

"I hope I didn't wake you." he said quietly.

"No, not at all…is this a dream?" I rubbed my eyes trying to rid myself of the hazy feeling from just waking up.

He let out a brief laugh, "No, although I feel like it could be. I've dreamed of having both my girls in the same room, safe, for thirteen years now." Just then I realized Prim was seated beside him, her fingers laced through his, a blissful grin splayed across her face.

"I was telling dad about our plan to catch up over the summer, he really liked the idea!" Prim announced bubbly. Of course she would embrace his presence instead of being angry at him, like I had been. She was so young when he passed that she didn't really mourn the loss like I did. It probably was like being introduced to a long-lost uncle or something. No matter who it was, if they said they were family, she would welcome them with both arms wide open…I felt a little jealous of her ability to immediately trust anyone. Over the last few days, the little trust I had in anyone had been ripped away. "He's looking for apartments in the area, and I figured I'd still crash with you until school starts again in the fall…is that still ok?" Her smile faltered just slightly with her question.

"Of course it's still ok, Little Duck." I brushed my finger over her cheek. I turned to my dad and asked, "do you think I'll be able to get out of here today?" After laying in a hospital bed since yesterday morning, I was itching to get up and move around.

"The doctor was just here. He said you're healing nicely; if you hadn't been shot, then you'd be out of here today like the rest of us. But…" my father's voice trailed off.

"But ... ?" I insisted.

"…but you'll need to stay one more day before being released." He finished with a slight snicker. Of course he thought this was humorous. He knew it was driving me crazy, like caging a bird.

"Ha ha." I deadpanned. "So everyone else gets to leave?" I whined. He nodded in amusement.

Prim squeezed my hand, "Look at it this way, Katniss: since you have to stay, your room will be all set up at the new house by the time you get out! It's not like you could move much with your arm like that anyway…but you get to come home and relax! And I'll be set up by then, too, and we can have a movie night or something? It'll be great! Oh, and you get one more day to ignore your boy troubles…"

I cut her off as I heard my dad clear his throat and raise an eyebrow. "Boy troubles? Did something happen with you and Peeta?" He questioned innocently.

Dammit Prim. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping that would be enough indication that I wanted to drop the subject. Prim excused herself to get some coffee, I scowled at her as she left, but it just caused her to giggle. My father pressed on, this time sounding more ... 'fatherly'; it was unnerving.

I exhaled loudly so he knew I was not eager to share. "I can't get past the fact that he lied to me about…well, everything. And how did you know something was going on between Peeta and I, anyway?" I crossed my uninjured arm in front of my chest. I knew I was acting somewhat childish, but I didn't care.

"He professed his love for you at our last meeting. He was worried sick when he found out you were kidnapped. He marched into Snow's mansion like a lovesick fool to save you, which is how we all got caught in the first place…need I go on?" He paused for a beat, "Ok, he looks at you like I looked at your mother…"

"Stop! Just stop, I get it." I wave my hand impatiently in front of me to make him stop talking. Another chuckle escaped his lips, making my scowl intensify. "You would never betray mom the way he betrayed me." I said with an air of finality.

My dad hunched his shoulders a bit before giving me a sorrowful expression. "I know you have trust issues because of me, because of how I left the last time." I was thankful he didn't actually say 'died'. "But, I think I'm proof enough that things aren't always what they seem. If there's anyone you should be mad at, it's me. I deserted you and Prim, and your mother's death is also squarely on my shoulders." He choked a bit, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I have to live with that, with what I did - what I had to do - to you girls and your mother…but I wouldn't change it."

My eyes grew wide: he was ok with what he did? He saw the shock in my face, and held up a hand, signaling to let him continue. "I wouldn't change it because it meant you were safe. Your lives were more important than my own. I think…no I _know_ Peeta feels the same way. You can't blame the kid - I threw a lot of money at him." My dad gave me a playful wink. "But once he got to know you and fell in love with you, he promptly quit the case. He also said he was going to keep me away from you to keep you safe. I think he and I are a lot alike, actually."

I scoffed at this, but he just gave me a wry smile. "Just think about it, kiddo." I nod to get him off my back about the whole thing. He knows what I'm trying to do, but shakes his head and pats my arm while getting up. "I'm going out with Haymitch to look for a place to live. I'll come see you tonight." I manage to smile at him as he turns to leave.

Once alone, I realize I only have my thoughts to keep me company, which is terrible for someone like me. I started to think of the new house to get my mind off Peeta. When Annie told me last night that she had found a huge two story house to rent, I was ecstatic. Truth be told, I was not looking forward to going back to the old apartment after everything that had happened. She apologized for making the decision without me, but said she had to do something to keep herself busy while I was kidnapped. She had nothing to worry about, of course; I relayed my gratitude for not only getting out of the old place, but also for my not having to go through the hassle of finding a new one. After she described all the great amenities and the shorter commute to work I had to question how we were going to be able to afford such a wonderful place…that's when she dropped bomb number one.

Apparently, Finnick was so shaken by the whole ordeal that he said he didn't want to leave her side and felt 'safer' if they lived together. _Uh huh, sure Finnick_, I thought skeptically, but I didn't want to rain on her parade. She seemed so thrilled at the prospect of living with him that I didn't want to mar it by questioning her decision, since they've only known each other for a few months and all. If she felt ready, then who was I to question her?

The second bomb she dropped was telling me that since this awesome, fabulous, gorgeous house had four bedrooms, Gale was going to be 'renting' out a room for a few months until he got back on his feet. The idea of being in such close proximity to him made me cringe a little inside - sure, we were good friends, but like oil and water if we were around each other for too long. On the outside, I praised her and Finnick for their quick thinking and helping out someone who so desperately wanted to get his life back together after going through the traumas he endured.

The door creaked open, snapping me back to reality. I was hoping it was the nurse bringing breakfast, since I hadn't eaten since yesterday at Snow's. When I saw the mop of blonde hair, my stomach immediately twisted.

"Peeta…" I greeted him with what had to be an astonished expression. I thought I would be mad if, or when, I ever had to speak to him again, but I was surprised to feel a sense of relief wash over me. I'd only ever felt this sort of calm induced by one other person…Prim. What did that mean?

"Is it true?" He huffed. If I was surprised by my desire to have him near, I was downright blown away by the tense look he was giving me now.

"Could you give me a clue as to what we're talking about?" I immediately scolded myself for sounding so curt.

"About Gale…you're _living_ with him now?" He shot back incredulously. Suddenly the anger I felt towards him for everything else came rushing back as he questioned me about my life. How dare he! I barely got a scowl on my face before he was at my bedside running his hands through his unruly locks. "I mean, he's barely back in your life for ten minutes, and already you're shacking up with him? I can't believe it! Was I just a placeholder until Gale came back?!" His nostrils flared and his normally mesmerizing blue eyes had turned dark and cloudy.

"Wait just a minute! Who do you think you are, just storming into my room and asking me questions about my living situation? First, I only found out about Gale 'staying' with us last night, when Annie informed me that she and Finnick had invited him to live with us - all three of us - until he got his shit together…I had nothing to do with it! Second, I told you that I never loved Gale like I love…" I abruptly stopped shouting as I realized what I was about to say: that I never loved Gale like I love _you_.

Peeta's expression visibly softened as he unceremoniously plopped down in the chair my father had vacated not thirty minutes earlier. The storm that was raging in his eyes cleared and it was like I could see the real Peeta again. "You still love me?" He whispered.

"Yes…no…I mean, I don't know." I buried my face in my hands, clearly exasperated with my lack of words to adequately express how I felt. I shook my head, then peered up into his eyes; I suddenly knew exactly what I wanted to say. "That. Right there. That face breaks my heart every time I see it." My chin started to quiver, and I see his eyes glisten as the ramifications of my words sink in. "When I look at you, I can't help but think, 'is that one of the faces he used to lie to me?' and it literally breaks my heart. I just don't know if I can get past it." I hung my head again, no longer able to look at him.

"I see." He replied plainly. "But, just so I understand, you are continuing to have a relationship with Gale, who slept with you and then walked out on you after years of friendship?"

"But…" I interjected. He held up a hand, signaling to let him finish.

"I know, he was imprisoned and all that, but was the hurt and betrayal any less real?" I hung my shoulders as he continued. "And your father…did he not fake his own death and leave you thinking he was dead, for thirteen years? And before you say anything, I know there were circumstances surrounding that as well. He did it for your own good, yada, yada. But what I'm trying to point out Katniss, is that all these men broke your heart in some way, and though it may not be right, and you didn't do anything to deserve it, it happened. The only difference between them and me is, you seem to have forgiven them but still hate me. I can't begin to apologize enough for what I did, but can I ask you, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

My jaw dropped at the notion that he thinks I can be so callous. "I would never betray the ones I love."

"But I didn't know I loved you then. Hell, I didn't even _know_ you when I took the assignment. The only thing I had was an outdated picture of a gawky twelve year old with two braids. That's it. And you're telling me that if someone came to you and said that they'd give you enough money to pay off your and Prim's student loans and make a comfortable life for the both of you, just for befriending someone…you wouldn't do it?" He looks at me sternly, watching the scowl slowly leave my face. He has me there, and he knows it. I would do anything for Prim, and he was just trying to ensure his family legacy stayed in place too. I could start to understand his point of view…but I still felt broken.

"Honestly, if I could take it back, I don't even know if I would now. After everything that happened I know you're safe and Snow is dead, you have your dad back and I finally know what people mean when they say 'it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' I know that's probably cheesy…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said. The discussion I had with my father earlier that morning kept swirling around my mind, about how he wouldn't take anything back either, maybe they are more alike than I'd like to admit.

Another voice snaps me out of my reverie. "Hey roomie!" A chipper Gale glides into the room with his hunter like prowess. Peeta immediately stopped his rambling, and I see his face turn red. I look from man to man, my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"Gale." Peeta growls.

"Oh hey Peeta bread! I didn't see you there." Gale gives him a smug grin and turns back to me. "Annie was just filling me in on the room arrangements, and it appears you and I will be right across the hall. Pretty cool, huh? Now we can catch up and help each other get past this terrible ordeal. I was thinking of maybe seeing the same shrink as you…that way we can carpool, or do group or couple sessions." I slightly grimaced at the 'couple' remark but recovered quickly because he looked so earnest. I could feel the heat radiating from Peeta - was he jealous?

I gave Gale a weak smile. Once again, words failed me, and I had absolutely no idea how to handle this situation. They were both staring at me expectantly, so I replied meekly, "yeah, that sounds good."

Peeta let out a long breath before standing up and facing Gale chest to chest. Although Gale was a few inches taller, Peeta had the broader, stockier build that seemed to overshadow Gale's slighter figure. I didn't know why I felt so anxious with them staring daggers at each other. Peeta knew how strongly I felt about him, and I had already told Gale I didn't love him, not the way he wanted anyway.

Peeta turned to look at me over his shoulder. "Katniss, please keep in mind what we talked about. I'm not giving up on us." His tone was so authoritative that it sent an excited shiver down my spine. My mouth opened to respond but Gale beat me to it.

"I think she made it pretty clear she didn't want you in her life anymore, bro. You're kind of embarrassing yourself by dragging this out." He half-chuckled while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Gale-" I spat but Peeta already had Gale pushed against the wall. I tried to climb out of bed, but got tangled up in the numerous tubes and wires connected to me. Thankfully, a nurse walked in with my breakfast before any fists flew. She looked shocked, but didn't say anything until she set the platter of food on a little table hovering over my bed.

"Do we have a problem here?" She asked innocently, I assumed she saw this type of thing all the time.

Peeta took a step away from Gale, but never broke his gaze. Finally, Gale let out a breathy laugh, holding up his hands. "No problem at all. I'll see you at _home_ Catnip." He gave me a little wave, but still followed Peeta with his eyes until he shut the door behind him.

Peeta's whole body shrunk in defeat the second the door clicked shut. He cautiously turned to face me, then opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but shut it without uttering a sound. He darted out of the room before I could ask him to stay, causing a little whimper to escape from my mouth.

The nurse, who was fluffing my pillow behind me, scoffed and uttered, "_Men_."

****I let my head fall back on the pillow as I blew some hair out of my face, my heart better figure out what it wanted before I left this hospital. Prim was right, I had another 24 hours until I was released, and I needed it.

* * *

**A/N: First I wanted to thank all the lovely, awesome people who favorite/follow/review this little story :) I love you guys!**

**Second, I want to apologize for not keeping a scheduled updating routine, my two little guys make it hard to keep anything routine, I mostly just get to write at nap time ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, just my husband and I to edit and we try our best :)**

**Last but not least...Suzanne Collins owns THG everything and I just dabble with her characters for my own amusement, and hopefully the amusement of others.**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Suzanne Collins owns everything, I just play a little with her characters. Additional notes at end of chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Peeta POV

It's been two long weeks since I was released from the hospital, and if I thought the first few hours she left me were bad, these were down right unbearable. Now that life is relatively back to normal, I've felt Katniss' absence in every aspect of my life. I'm still struggling to understand how someone who was in my life for less than three months could make such a huge impact. It's like my life was divided into two parts: before Katniss and after Katniss.

"You're grinding your teeth again." Rue says plainly, disrupting my descent into self pity.

"Thanks," I grumble.

"So, we finally have neighbors." Rue hooks her thumb to the building sharing the wall to the bakery. The space has been vacant for a while, so it's nice to hear that someone finally is putting it to good use. It also might bring in some additional foot traffic.

"Really?" I inquire. I sound more interested than I really am; I'm just grateful for something else to think about besides my Katniss dilemma.

"Yeah, it's going to be some boutique or something. I met the owner yesterday, she's super nice and is really excited to be in the downtown area. Apparently her father is the mayor, so if you make nice, maybe we can start doing jobs for the local government." Her eyes are big at the possibility, and I have to admit, so are mine. I've been looking for a chance like this, and with renovations starting in a few weeks, the place will look as good as my inventions taste. Rue continues, "Did I mention how pretty she is…?"

"Stop right there." I hold out my hands. "I see what you're doing, and I'm not interested." I chuckle lightly, but I hope she understands my undertone, as this is something I clearly don't want.

"C'mon boss, it's been a few weeks and Katniss won't return your calls or texts. Don't get me wrong, I really like the girl, but maybe you should move on…I mean, it sounds like she has." Rue says softly.

I give her a slight frown, successfully ending the conversation. In reality, I know exactly how Katniss is doing…Finnick keeps me dutifully informed. At first, I was incredibly jealous of him, to the point it almost ended our friendship. Having such a charmed life, he seemed to get out of this whole thing unscathed. Actually, better than unscathed - he is now living with the love of his life, while I ended up with less than nothing. He said he'd keep an eye on Katniss, but I had to stop being bitter and envious of him…I reluctantly agreed.

From his daily reports I get each night, it's fair to say she's having a hard time with all this as well. She rarely leaves her room and the house has gotten used to waking up to her screaming nightmares. Prim, who was originally going to crash on the couch for the summer, has taken to Katniss' room in order to help her out, but it doesn't seem to be doing much good. I almost want him to stop the updates each day, as they just depress me more. I want to be there to comfort her and make her feel better, but instead ... fucking Gale is there.

I tear off my apron and mumble something about taking a break before stomping out the back door to take a breather. Gale. Fucking Gale Hawthorne. Just his name turns my face hot with rage. I try to remind myself of that day in the hospital, sitting next to Katniss' bed, her face flush with emotion. She had all but said she still loved me - I believe her exact words were "I never loved him the way I love…"" I know she was going to end it by saying "you"…at least I tell myself that daily. It's what I cling to, what I use as my beacon of hope that there is still a future for us.

But Gale ... he's less than ten feet away from her. He can offer that shoulder to cry on, and in her weakened state, anything could happen. Ugh! I kick a pebble next to my shoe, watching it ping off the brick walls in the tiny alley behind the bakery. I keep kicking small objects - violently - hoping it will curb my desire to put my fist through the wall, or more realistically, break my hand and do absolutely nothing to the wall.

Before I have a chance to start visualizing him trying to sneak a kiss from her soft, plump lips - a thought that has caused handfuls of my hair to be extracted by my clenched fists - a saccharine sweet voice draws my attention.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" A perky blonde stands a few feet away, her golden hair up in a neat, tight bun atop her head. Because of her height and modest clothing, she would appear almost juvenile, if it weren't for her ample breasts straining her button-up shirt.

I clear my throat, "um, no. No, I was just taking a break."

"Oh ok. I'm Madge. I'm the new owner of the boutique next to this bakery." She points to my building. She's soft-spoken, almost as much as Annie, except she doesn't seem as timid. She takes a few steps closer, her dark blue eyes growing large as she looks me up and down. Rue was right: she is pretty.

"Hi, I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark. I own the bakery." I realize it's the first time I've said 'own' in relation to the bakery and it's the truth; it's all mine now, and the thought brings an immediate grin to my face. "I think you met one of my employees, Rue, yesterday?"

"Oh yes! She's a spitfire, that one!" Madge giggles. I open my mouth to agree, when my cell phone rings. I check the screen, and see that it's Finnick.

"Can you hold on a minute? I have to take this." She gives me a sheepish nod and I turn slightly as I answer. "Hey Fin, what's up?"

"You sound awfully chipper." His usual melodic swagger is mixed with mirth. "You got some chick going down on you or something?"

I scoff, his vulgar personality never ceases to make me blush. "No asshole. I just met the owner of the new boutique going in next door to the bakery."

"Oh, well great! Invite them along! Annie and I are hosting a bar-b-que this weekend as a house warming. You have to come!" I can hear Annie quietly urging Finnick to make sure I attend. I have successfully avoided their new house for the last two weeks, having Annie and Fin come to my house when they wanted to visit. But with Madge standing right there, I can't list all the reasons why it would be a bad idea; he knows he has me trapped.

"Yeah, I'll go. Can I bring anything?" I muster all the enthusiasm I can.

"Nope, just your handsome self and any hotties you want to bring." I hear Annie slap his arm - at least I hope it was his arm - as he barks out laughter before the call disconnects.

I turn to Madge, who is playing with an invisible string on her blouse. Since she was privy to the conversation, I feel guilty not inviting her. "So…you want to go to a bar-b-que this weekend? My buddy and his girlfriend just moved in together, and they are having a house warming."

"Sure!" She gleefully replies. She must think she responded too boldly, because she quickly adds. "I mean, yea. Here's my card." She hands me a purple card with her name and number, along with the name of the new boutique, before bouncing off.

I walk back inside. Rue is in the back room mixing up some ingredients for bread we'll bake tomorrow. "You look better." She smiles.

"Oh yea, I met the new owner, Madge, and Finnick invited me to a bar-b-que this weekend. Madge is coming too. Do you want to come?" I pull my apron over my head and make my way to the other side of the table to help her prep for tomorrow.

"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel on your date." She snickers.

"Date? This isn't a date, she was standing in front of me when he called so I had to invite her." I exclaim. Oh God, does Madge think this is a date? My palms are starting to sweat.

"Uh huh." Rue wrinkles her nose while tilting her eyebrow up.

"No, seriously Rue. My heart is still broken in tiny, itty bitty pieces, there's no way I can even think about dating right now." My voice sounds thin and panicked.

"But you think she's pretty, right?" She pushes.

"Well yes, but anyone can appreciate her beauty…it's obvious. I'm more into the dark, mysterious type." I give a weak smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes. Rue just gives me an understanding nod but never looks up to see the pain etched in my face. "So, you're going, right? Please go, I don't want Madge to think this is a date." I plead.

"Sure, I'll go." She concedes.

"Great! I'll pick you at at six thirty." I exhale a sigh of relief and get back to my work at hand.

* * *

I don't know why I'm so nervous when we swing by to pick up Madge. I made sure to pick up Rue first so she sat up front with me leaving Madge the back seat…hoping she understood the sly maneuver as 'not a date'.

"Hey guys!" She gingerly buckled herself in the back seat, a huge grin accentuating her features.

"Hey Madge." Rue and I answer in unison.

"I have to tell you, I'm pretty excited about this!" She can barely contain the giggles as she fidgets in her seat. Rue and I look at each other quizzically. It was just a silly bar-b-que with people she didn't even know, what was so great about that? Sensing our confusion, she continued. "Um…being the mayor's daughter I never really…uh…got asked to go places. Plus I was kind of shy so people assumed I was stuck up." She finished sadly.

"Well, you're in for a treat, Finnick is not only my best friend, but one of the friendliest guys around. He'll make sure you get introduced to everyone." I try to relay cheerfully. She returns with a determined smirk.

Shortly thereafter we arrived at Finnick's, and the party was in full swing. Thankfully, they just opened the gate to the backyard instead of having us roam through the house to get to the party outside. I don't know if I'm quite ready to go inside just yet. Madge smoothed her skirt - which was surprisingly short compared to what she was wearing the other day - and fluffed up her hair a bit. I hide my smile at her attempt to "primp" herself, knowing Katniss would never do anything so trivial.

We walked around the back, and I immediately spotted Finnick. He waved us over, wearing the same stupid apron and toque from last time. An ominous feeling overcame me; seeing him like that again gave me a sickening sense of deja vu. I pushed the feeling down and trudged ahead, giving him a box of fresh baked chocolate cupcakes.

"I said you didn't have to bring anything!" He chided.

"I know, but you knew I would anyway." I grab a beer out of the cooler next to him. After taking a long swig, I take my time to look around at all the people.

"If you're looking for Kitty Kat, she's still inside. Annie's trying to coax her out, but who knows if that'll work." He rolls his eyes while taking a long pull from his bottle.

"I wasn't looking for anyone in particular." I lie.

"Sure." Finnick rolls his eyes. "So who's the cute blonde you came with?" He wags his eyebrows while licking his lips.

I punch him hard in the arm. "Her name is Madge, she's the new boutique owner I was telling you about."

"Well you should try to hit that, man! I think she likes you - she hasn't taken her eyes off you since you came over here."

"Probably because she doesn't know anyone." I pointed out. Finnick called her over and she practically skipped up next to me. He handed her a beer and introduced himself and a few other people standing nearby.

"So you guys wanna see the house?" he urged.

Immediately I feel my stomach bottom out. For some odd reason, it feels like if I step foot in there, it's all real. The pain, the rejection, the new-start, all summed up inside those walls. I shrug my shoulders and Madge eagerly agrees.

We walk through the sliding door immediately into a dining area. I recognize Katniss' old oak table at once, and my heart takes its first hit. We ate so many wonderful meals at that table, kissed and flirted at that table…this was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. We make our way to the kitchen directly ahead; I'm relieved to see nothing familiar, and we keep moving into the living room. Finnick is pointing out architectural details here and little antidotes there, but my eyes will only focus on the furniture I know is Katniss'. The couch where we made love, the coffee table where I bumped my knee and she laughed so hard she cried. Suddenly I feel like I want to cry.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Finnick is in the middle of describing how he rigged the sound system when I see her walk from the hallway. Her chocolate brown hair severely straight, hanging loosely around her shoulders. Annie must have straightened or something…and also put makeup on her? I notice how her lips are shimmering, and her usually stunning eyes make my knees go weak as they seem to radiate with whatever Annie did to them. Sure enough, Annie is trotting right behind her, lighting up when she sees me.

"Oh hey Peeta!" She stops short when she sees Madge behind Finnick. "Oh. Hi. I'm Annie." She holds out her hand but looks at me sideways, a disappointed grimace on her face. I feel another stab at my heart: if she thinks I'm here with Madge, then Katniss must think the same thing. I steal a glance at Katniss, and her eyes are narrowed into her legendary scowl.

I gulp thickly and interject quickly. "This is Madge, she owns the space next to the bakery. She doesn't get out much, so Rue and I brought her to introduce her to some people." I rub my palms against my legs, looking helplessly from Annie to Katniss.

"How noble of you." Katniss deadpans.

Shit.

"He is quite the gentleman." Madge pipes up. Her attempt at kindness is unwittingly making matters worse.

"Yes, well you two make _quite_ the couple." Katniss spits out. Madge gives me a baffled look and before I can deny anything, Katniss is out the sliding glass door slamming it shut behind her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Madge sputtered.

"No, she and I…we…ugh. It's complicated." I scrub my face with my hand. "It has nothing to do with you," I reassure her. "I'm going to go out there…" I don't even finish my sentence before seeing all three of them nod at me approvingly. I hear Finnick tell Madge she has some people he wants to introduce her to.

It doesn't take long for me to spot her. I march up to her with all the confidence I can muster. "Don't be rude to Madge because you're mad at me," I plead.

She almost spits out the gulp she had just taken. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand she lets out a bitter laugh. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend your new girlfriend." She waves her Solo cup around, feigning empathy. I wonder for a second what she put in that cup because she's drinking it hastily; from the smell of it, it appears to be straight vodka.

"She's not my girlfriend, Katniss. I can't believe you think I could move on that quickly." I avert my eyes, too ashamed to have her see the tears welling in them. Dammit, pull yourself together Mellark! It's just ... she's so gorgeous and she smells so good…and she's so close.

"I don't know what to think when it comes to you, that's the problem." She laments. "And to think I went through all this trouble to look this way just to have you show up with some bimbo…" she mutters and I can't hear the rest. My head shoots up, a tiny bit of assurance rips through me…so she _did_ dress up for me. I take a step closer to her, boundaries be damned, I'm going to kiss her. As I lean in, she puts the red cup to her lips again and drains the contents.

I'm about to attempt another kiss when I feel a large hand brace my shoulder. "Hey bread boy." His husky voice taunts.

All my muscles tense and I slowly turn around, facing the olive-skinned brute. "Gale. So did you come over to finish what I started at the hospital?" I clench my fists at my side, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Silently I plead to have him hit me first, I want desperately to rid myself of some of these overwhelming feelings. Right now, my body believes the only way I can do that is to fight this man in front of me. Gale takes a step forward, rubbing his hands together; we lock eyes and I know his body is telling him the same thing.

"Stop!" Katniss screeches, holding out her hand to separate us. "Don't fight! That's…that's dumb." We both look at her, shocked that she's already slurring her words and struggling to stand up straight.

"Catnip, this asshole was trying to kiss you. I could spot it all the way across the yard." Gale returns his gaze to me, narrowing his eyes.

"Good! Lettem!" She angrily points her wry little finger at Gale. I stupidly grin; it sure sounded to me like she said 'let him.' "Thiss whole thing is so dumb." She says plainly before plopping on the ground and crossing her legs. "I mean, I lub him…" She hooks her thumb in my direction before continuing, "but it's so messed up." She puts her head in her hands and shakes her head sadly.

Gale looks from her to me then back to Katniss. "You still love him? But I thought ... you and I …"

Katniss slowly drags her hands from her face, and looks up at Gale and tries to focus. "Gale, you and I…you and I are friends. Bess friends. But I lub Peeya." I wish I could take a picture of the horror that washes over Gale's face. Finally his pompous ass got put in place. I fold my arms triumphantly in front of my chest. I feel so validated and refreshed by Katniss' affirmation of love.

The smug feeling is short lived, as I'm knocked to the ground by a fist connecting solidly with my face. "Gale! Gale! Stop it!" I hear Katniss cry before a loud ringing drowns out her voice. That bastard hit me in the ear!

I slowly try to get my bearings, painfully aware of the attention Gale and I have drawn. Thankfully, I catch Annie and another blonde girl with a braid similar to Katniss's, rush her out of the backyard and into the house. I get to my knees, and lift my head slightly to see Gale yelling something at me, but I can't quite make it out.

I put my high school wrestling knowledge to good use and keep myself hunched over. I charge Gale, hitting him hard in his stomach and knocking him backwards. We rumble around the grass, yelling obscenities at each other and letting our fists fly furiously, but hitting the ground more often than each other.

Just as fast as the fight started, it stopped when someone poured frigid water over us, It shocked us just enough to make us pull apart and see where it had come from. There stood Finnick, his normally carefree face etched with anger and disgust. Gale must have noticed the look as well, because he cleared his throat while dusting himself off, putting additional distance between us. "Knock this shit off, right now! Peeta, don't come into my house and disrespect us by fighting him…and Gale! If you do that again, your ass can find a new place to live!" Finnick's voice was icier than the water that saturated my shirt.

"I'm sorry, man. It wont' happen again." I say timidly, shoving my hands into my pockets. Gale murmurs the same sentiment, looking bashfully to the ground.

"You two need to solve whatever it is that is going on. I'm going to go check on Annie and Katniss. When I get back out here, you two better have this shit figured out." His finger was aggressively pointing at us, his seething still evident in his features. I don't look to Gale until I hear the sliding glass door shut, his eyes finding mine as well. The crowd of partygoers had started to disperse, but I can still hear them whispering about our fight and see their disproving looks. I decide to tune everyone else out and focus on the task at hand. We have to get past this, especially if I want a future with Katniss.

"I guess that's it. You win." Gale uttered, a sharp edge in his voice.

"It wasn't about winning though, man, at least not for me." I try to let him see the sincerity in my eyes. "I love her, Gale, and it isn't just because she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, or because of how strong a person she is…but those are factors. It's a million little things, like how she always has to have covers over her before she sleeps, even if it's 100 degrees outside. Or how she never sweetens anything, like tea or coffee; or how she chews on her thumb nail, but only when she's nervous. Or how I've never seen her smile at any stand up comedian, but you show her a cat doing something stupid on the internet and she's beside herself with laughter.

"I didn't want to fall in love with her; it would have made everything so much easier if I was able to just be friends, but what we have is bigger than that. It's bigger than the case I was on, it's bigger than the lies I had to tell, and I know we'll be together again. If it takes her years to forgive me, then so be it, I'll wait. She's it for me." I don't know if the tears started to roll down my cheeks because of the physical agony from taking a beating, or because my heart felt swelled to capacity.

Gale ran his hand through his hair, and then set it on my shoulder. "I get it now. I get it." Was all he said before he slumped to the ground, grabbing his bleeding arm. After releasing what felt like every emotion I had, I joined him on the ground, not able to keep myself up any longer. I heard someone jogging over to us, then a gentle hand caress my leg, right above my knee.

"Are you guys ok?!" Madge exclaimed anxiously. "I was going to come over here sooner but Katniss held me back. She said you guys needed to talk?"

"Katniss was out here?" I ask incredulously.

"Yea, she came out to stop you guys when Finnick went in. She went back inside right after you finished talking, Peeta. That was really beautiful, by the way…what you said about your love for her." Madge smiled. "You're bleeding a little .. did you want me to get you anything?"

"No, no, I'm ok. I think I'm just going to head home. Do you think you can catch a ride with someone? You and Rue?" I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I'd never felt more embarrassed in my entire life, and Katniss had heard my whole sappy speech. I must have sounded like such a creep.

"I can give you and Rue a ride home." Gale spoke up stiffly. He was still holding his arm close to his abdomen, but he managed a smile. As if just noticing him for the first time, Madge's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She nodded her head repeatedly while moving from me to Gale to assess his injuries. I hobbled up and limped to my car. I took off like a bat out of hell.

Once I arrived at my apartment, I took some aspirin and sunk into my couch, willing away the humiliation and physical pain I felt. I must have dozed off because I woke to my phone ringing. Growling, I picked it up and barked a hasty hello.

"Yeesh, want me to call back?" Finnick's voice had it's playful tone again.

"No, I just woke up. Listen, I'm really sorry, but I think Gale and I worked it out, so you don't have to worry about us again." I stammered. Now that I was awake, my whole body was sore, and it seemed to take twice as much energy just to talk.

"Yea, it's ok, we're alright. Plus, I think some good came out of it. That blonde hottie you brought was hanging on Gale the rest of the night, and he didn't seem to mind at all…if you know what I mean." I could just picture Finnick wagging his stupid eyebrows.

"Really? That would be good, she said she wanted to make new friends and everything. I hope it works out the way she wants." I meant that, too. Madge was such a sweet girl.

"Plus your little 'love spiel' really had the women swooning. I'm glad Annie didn't hear it, she'd start expecting me to say shit like that." Fin let out a chuckle.

"You heard it?" I wiped my hand over my aching jaw; this was only getting worse.

"No, but everyone was talking about it, and the fight too, of course." He barked out more laughter. Fucking Fin.

"Madge said Katniss was there to witness the 'love spiel' as you call it?" I sighed heavily.

"Yea, she came back in crying, but I don't know how she feels about it. She hasn't left her room since you left the bar-b-que, and Annie won't tell me anything - probably because she knows I'll tell you." I could tell he was smirking on the other end of the line. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Your ass got beat pretty bad."

I scoffed at the obvious revelation. "I'm never going to another one of your bar-b-ques again Finnick." I hung up before he could reply.

* * *

It was the next Friday, a week after the party, that the bruises on my face finally started to disappear. Rue and I started a game to see who could come up with the most creative story to tell nosy customers asking how I got them. She won with an elaborate story that involved some dog/bear beast that I encountered in the woods, where I go to sketch. The look on the poor woman's face almost had me bursting at the seams.

Since it was Friday, Rue had the day off and I let my other employee go home early, as it was slow and I had plenty of time to do the prep work in between customers. I had just covered the bread to proof for tomorrow's loaves when I heard the familiar ding alerting me to an arriving customer up front. "Be right there!" I yelled as I cleaned my hands on the towel by the sink. Just as I opened the swinging door that separated the kitchen from the storefront, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, standing at the register was the love of my life, Katniss Everdeen.

"Hi!" I spurted enthusiastically.

She moved her weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting nervously and opening her mouth once or twice without saying anything. I tried to calm the horses that were galloping in my stomach, and disguise the deep breaths I had to take to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest. Finally, she spoke. "I'll take a dozen cheese buns please."

My mouth hung slightly; that was it? I tried to recover from my shock by putting the requested buns in a box for her. "Here you go, same discount as always." I wink in an attempt to let her know there were no hard feelings. She promptly scowled at me and slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter while scooping up her box and marching out the door.

It would have been kinder if she had socked me in the stomach. I spent the next week scrutinizing our encounter, until the next Friday rolled around. Just like last time, right before closing, when I was all alone, she strolled in again. You would think in the thousand ways I dissected the last visit, I would have come up with a plan if she were to come back, but that thought never crossed my mind. I couldn't even manage a simple greeting; her presence jarred every nerve of my body. I mindlessly went about boxing her cheese buns while she glared at me, and it wasn't until I handed her the box that I finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"You, uh, gave me more than they cost last week, so we're good." I shot her my best attempt at a smile, but she seemed unfazed. She turned around and left without saying a word. Not. One. When I looked down, there was another twenty dollar bill sitting on the counter. I crumpled the money in my fist, taking out my frustrations on the innocent tender.

Every Friday was the same: she'd come in, say one or two words…if anything at all, leave twenty bucks and leave. "She's acting like we don't even know each other, Rue!" I whined on a lazy Thursday. I started to hate Thursdays, they were the worst day of the week now, because I knew she'd come in the next day and my stomach would be in knots until she did.

Rue gave me a sympathetic look. "Prim told me her therapist said she needed to start routines again. You know, after everything that happened. She used to come in every Friday and I'd get her cheese buns. Maybe this is part of that? She's starting that routine again. Did you want to switch shifts? I can start working Fridays again…"

I cut her off, "No, I'm not sulking off like some shamed dog. I know I fucked up, but I'm going to keep trying. At least I don't act like a zombie when she gets here now, but as much as I try to strike up a conversation, she won't talk back." I hang my head.

"So you said she acts like she doesn't know you right?" Her eyes sparkle, as she undoubtedly just cooked up some devious plan.

"Yes…" I respond cautiously.

"Then why don't you act like you don't know her as well?" She folds her arms in front of her chest with a firm nod.

"That might just work, Rue!" I exclaim.

Just like clockwork, the next day when it was quiet and slow, I hear the dinging of the door chime and look up to see Katniss. "Good evening Miss, what can I interest you in this evening?" I give her my usual smile reserved for customers, and take the towel I was using to wipe down the counter and stuff it in my apron. Her typically frozen look starts to crack as I see the confusion flash in her eyes. I have a silent party in my head as I realize she's caught off guard and might actually converse with me.

"Ummm," she starts, but I don't want to give her a chance to shoot me down.

"Wait, I'm kind of good at guessing what people like - do you mind?" She shakes her head no, so I continue with my little ploy. "Ok, well I'm going to guess that you don't like sweet things, it's too obvious." She actually smirks at that. "And one of our loaves is too plain. See, you want people to think you like things straight and narrow, but you have a zesty side. Hmmm ..." I tap my finger to my chin like I'm thinking hard about what she might like. "Ah! I got it! How about our cheese buns? They are savory and leave you wanting more, much like your personality, no?" I give her a faint smile and I'm rewarded with one in return.

"I guess?" She chuckles.

I hand her the box. "That'll be $14.00 even." I say cooly. She seems relieved I'm asking her for money this time. She gives me her usual twenty and I give her the change back. She drops it in the tip jar and I laugh at her attempt to still give me the full twenty dollars. "You're giving me a pretty big tip for something I just guessed."

"Well maybe I like the service." She smiles and walks away, and I literally feel like I'm floating.

The entire next week, I drive Rue to insanity by asking her opinion about every little detail of my latest encounter with Katniss. She may be tired of hearing all the specifics, but we both agree on one thing: I have to keep acting like Katniss and I are strangers. Rue thinks, in a way, it gives us a fresh start and Katniss may be less threatened by the charade.

So each week, instead of dreading her next visit, I wait on bated breath for the interaction. I keep things light and uncomplicated, asking her things I already know the answers to, but she plays along and as the weeks go by, she opens up more and more. After almost four weeks of our "pretending," I decide to deviate a bit and dig a little deeper.

"Hey Katniss, the cheese bun lady!" I quip when she enters that Friday. She's already smiling so I feel safe in venturing out a bit. "Do you have someone you share these buns with? A boyfriend perhaps?" I waggle my eyebrows to let her know I'm trying to kid around. Immediately her playful grin turns into a frown as she knits her eyebrows together. I can feel the heat rise to my face. _ Abort! Abort!_ I scream inside my head.

"I'll just take the cheese buns please." She quietly mutters.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. Let's just go back to pretending." I anxiously retort. She seems shocked that I actually acknowledged the arrangement. Her cheeks redden and she brings her thumb to her mouth.

"Nevermind, I have to go." She spins around and runs out the door before I can squeak out another word.

I kick the door and curse aloud. All this progress destroyed by a stupid comment. I have to come up with something else. No more pretending, no more playing it safe. I need Katniss like I need air.

I don't go home that night, I stay at the bakery until I come up with a new plan. I need Katniss to confront everything that I've done to her instead of pretending it didn't happen. How do I do that? I only seem to make her angry…then it hits me. When she's mad, she spews her feelings more than any other time. I'll have to make Katniss so pissed at me that she can't help but come at me and give me a piece of her mind…and when she does, I'll be ready.

* * *

_Thanks again for all the follows/favorites and most important...reviews! This fic is wrapping up, one or two chapters left. I'm starting another fic shortly so hopefully you all will like that one just as much._

_You all are the best and thank you so much for reading! _


End file.
